


will this torture ever end?

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal bleeding, Angst, BAMF Allison, BAMF Chris, BAMF Isaac, Complete, Crazy Scott, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Bakes, Derek Uses His Words, Face-Fucking, Feral Scott, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Canon, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, NOT NOAH, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff's name is John, Slight Frottage, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, W 11 ROZDZIALE WYSTĘPUJE RAPE, kinda happy ending, mention of adoption, powinnam zaznaczyć to wcześniej, przepraszam, tagi będą dodawane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Przetrzymywany i torturowany przez łowców Stiles z dnia na dzień traci nadzieję. Po miesiącu ciągłych tortur nastolatek w końcu przełamuje się i wydaje informacje na temat swoich przyjaciół w zamian za przerwę  w cierpieniu. Jak poradzi sobie nastolatek z poczuciem winy? Jak zareaguje stado kiedy po odzyskaniu Stilesa dowiedzą się, że ich przyjaciel ich zdradził?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles był zmęczony. Naprawdę, naprawdę zmęczony. Chciał po prostu zamknąć oczy i nigdy więcej ich nie otworzyć, byleby to wszystko się skończyło.

Został oddzielony od stada prawie miesiąc temu, może dłużej, ale nie był pewny. Stracił wyczucie czasu po niecałych trzech tygodniach. Zabrali go z jego pokoju w środku nocy z piątku na sobotę. Był sam, Szeryf pracował kolejną nockę trzeci raz z rzędu. Scott miał u nich nocować, ale porzucił plany ze Stilesem na rzecz spotkania się z Allison. Znowu.

Stiles nie słyszał jak weszli do jego domu. Obudził się dopiero gdy ktoś nakleił mu pas taśmy na usta. Nie udało mu się uwolnić, przyszło po niego czterech mężczyzn odzianych w ciemne ubrania z zakrytymi twarzami. Byli o wiele silniejsi od niego, bardziej zwinni i wyszkoleni. Związali jego ręce za plecami, ciasno i boleśnie, niemalże wypychając mu ramiona ze stawów. Jego nogi związali w kostkach i na wysokości kolan. Dwoje mężczyzn go złapało i wyniosło z pokoju. Stiles widział jak pozostała dwójka zaczyna buszować po jego pokoju, rozrzucając wszystkie rzeczy dookoła, jakby szukali czegoś specyficznego.

Wynieśli go przez tylne drzwi, przeszli przez ogród, który był niegdyś pełen pięknych roślin i warzyw, jednak po śmierci Claudii stał się zaniedbany i całkowicie zarośnięty trawą. Przerzucili go przez płot. Ciało Stilesa boleśnie kolidowało z twardą ziemią, a z jego gardła wydobył się stłumiony przez taśmę jęk. Kiedy mężczyźni znowu go złapali, Stilesowi udało się uderzyć jednego z nich nogami w kroczę. Został za to wynagrodzony potężnym uderzeniem w twarz, po którym stracił przytomność.

Leżał w ciasnej metalowej klatce kiedy się obudził. Nie było w niej miejsca na to aby mógł się wyprostować. Opierając się o jedną ściankę klatki, jego nogi zgięte w kolanach dotykały drugiej. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki z logiem batmana, nic poza tym.

Przyszli o niego po pół godzinie jego krzyków i wołań. Trzej mężczyźni, wysocy i szerocy, bardziej niż Derek. Dwoje z nich było łysych, pokrytych w tatuażach i bliznach. Wyglądali na spokrewnionych. Trzeci z nich miał dość długie włosy opadające mu na oczy. Uśmiechał się przez cały czas nie spuszczając Stilesa z oczu.

Wyciągnęli go z klatki i zaczęli ciągnąć go przez długi korytarz, kompletnie ignorując jego wyrywanie i krzyki. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach wrzucili go do jasnego pomieszczenia, całego wyłożonego białymi kafelkami, które raziły oczy nastolatka. Przywiązali go do krzesła, które było wwiercone w podłogę, dzięki czemu siedzący na nim nie był wstanie je przewrócić. Zostawili go samego.

Stiles był przerażony od momentu, w którym się obudził w swoim pokoju. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, pot spływał po gołej skórze. Nastolatek nienawidził być porywany. Zdarzyło mu się to już trzy razy, każdy raz mocno znienawidzony. Pierwszy raz był Gerard, który trzymał go w piwnicy razem z Ericą i Boydem, gdzie torturował Stilesa na oczach wilków, chcąc uzyskać od niego informacje. Drugi raz został porwany cztery miesiące po tym jak uratowali Jacksona, a Boyd i Erica wrócili do stada z podkulonymi ogonami, prosząc o przebaczenie. Czarownica chcąca wykonać rytuał przywoływania pewnego demona potrzebowała dziewicy. Oczywiście, że porwany musiał zostać Stiles. Któż by inny, hm? Za trzecim razem zabrała go omega, która poszukiwała partnera. Nieważne jak długo Stiles się mył, wciąż miał wrażenie, że ma na sobie wilczą spermę o tym jak omega zwaliła sobie prosto na niego aby "naznaczyć jego własność".

Jednak to porwanie było czymś kompletnie innym. Po jakimś czasie jak został umieszczony w tym pomieszczeniu przyszedł do niego obcy mężczyzna. Przedstawił się jako Marcus, był łowcą i młodszym bratem przywódcy. Nie lubił żartów i sarkazmu. Stiles nauczył się o tym po dziesięciu minutach. Wystarczył jeden mały żart i Marcus złamał mu trzy palce u lewej dłoni.

Marcus był głównym torturującym. Raz na jakiś czas był zmieniany, ale to działo się rzadko. Marcus wyraźnie go lubił. A raczej jego krzyki płacz.

Zadawano mu standardowe pytania. Kto jest alfą, ile jest bet w stadzie, kto o nich wie, jakie są ich słabości, relacje. Ranili go kiedy odmawiał odpowiedzi albo gadał głupoty. Czyli za każdym razem. Złamali mu każdą kość w lewej dłoni w ciągu pierwszych trzech dni. Zdążyli go wychłostać, przypalać zranioną skórę na plecach, wyciąć napis "psia suka" na jego piersi, połamać żebra i wiele, wiele innych. Jego twarz była prawie nienaruszona, jedynie czasami uderzali go z pięści albo z liścia, ale głównie skupiali się na reszcie jego ciała.

Spędzał godziny sam na sam z Marcusem. Potem przychodzili po niego trzej mężczyźni; ci sami, co przyszli po niego pierwszego dnia. Zaciągali go z powrotem do ciasnej klatki, gdzie rzucali mi kawałek chleba i butelkę wody. Czasem dorzucali surowe mięso. Nie było przerwy na toaletę. Stiles wytrzymał trzy dni zanim po prostu nie wytrzymał i zrobił pod siebie, skulony w niewygodnej klatce. Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wielkiego wstydu i obrzydzenia względem samego siebie. Co kilka dni w środku jego drzemki pomiędzy torturami przychodzili do niego łowcy uzbrojeni w szlauchy polewając go wodą. Czyszcząc go i klatkę z jego fekalii. Ciśnienie wody było tak silne, że często otwierało ono jego dopiero co zamknięte rany oraz tworząc nowe siniaki.

Przenieśli go po jakimś czasie do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się 6 innych klatek. Po jego prawej stronie był wilkołak, alfa o imieniu Jones, który był przetrzymywany przez łowców od pół roku. Obok niego była jego beta, Jessie, która została złapana krótko po swoim alfie. Po lewej stronie Stilesa umieszczony był wampir mający na imię Frederick i ponad dwieście lat doświadczenia na karku.

Naprzeciwko nich była wiedźma, której język został wycięty, a ręce połamane w tak wielu miejscach, że kobieta już dawno straciła w nich czucie. Jasne było, że gdyby kiedykolwiek się wydostała z tego miejsca, jej ręce musiały by zostać amputowane. Na imię miała Clarisa. Porozumiewała się z nimi alfabetem morsa, który wystukiwała za pomocą zdrowej lewej stopy. Prawa została przebita wielkim gwoździem, zostawiając bolesną dziurę do zagojenia się bez żadnej pomocy. Była tu już prawie rok.

Po prawej stronie Clarisy był kolejny wilkołak, Adam, który tak samo jak Jones i Jessie wyglądał jakby nic mu nie było po za niedożywieniem, odwonieniem i brudem. Stiles zazdrościł im ich zdolności.

Obok Adama siedziała w klatce Vanessa, która była chowańcem przybierającym postać Cocker Spaniela. Została oddzielona od swojego pana cztery miesiące temu.

W najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia stała klatka z mężczyzną po czterdziestce. Nikt nie wiedział jak ma na imię ani czym jest. Wilkołaki nie były wstanie rozpoznać jego zapachu. Nie odzywał się, na nikogo nie patrzył, rzadko kiedy się poruszał.

W ciągu kilku pierwszych dni spędzonych z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu Stiles potwierdził swoją teorię na temat tego, że tu nie ma miejsca na wstyd jeżeli chodzi o nagość czy wypróżnianie się. Stiles był tylko w zakrwawionych, brudnych bokserkach, tak samo ja Frederick. Clarisa miała na sobie poszarpaną, ledwo co zakrywającą jej miejsca intymne koszulę nocną. Wilkołaki byli kompletnie nadzy, tak samo jak mężczyzna w kącie. Każdy z nich wyznaczył sobie w swojej klatce kąt, w którym się załatwiali. Kiedy widziano, że ktoś się do niego przybliża (chociaż tak naprawdę dużo ruchu nie było, zaledwie kilka centymetrów), reszta bez słowa odwracała wzrok i udawała, że nic się nie dzieje. Upokorzenie, jakie Stiles czuł na samym początku nigdy nie zniknęło, ale zmniejszyło się odrobinę.

Stiles z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej był wykończony przez tortury, brak swoich leków na ADHD, głód i odwodnienie. Nadzieja na to, że zostanie uratowany przez stado malała za każdym razem jak widział Marcusa. Zastanawiał się ile czasu jego przyjaciołom zajęło zorientowanie się, że został porwany. Był ciekaw czy byli już na jego tropie. Oni lub jego ojciec z innymi policjantami. Tęsknił za Szeryfem. Za Scottem, Derekiem, całym stadem, nawet Jacksonem. Chciał ich zobaczyć. Przeprosić ojca za te wszystkie kłamstwa, może nawet i powiedzieć mu w końcu całą prawdę. Chciał w końcu wyrzucić z siebie swoje wszystkie żale względem Scotta o tym jak jego przyjaciel porzucał go na rzecz Allison. Pragnął wyznać swoją miłość Derekowi, nawet jeżeli miałby zostać odrzucony.

On po prostu chciał iść do domu.

Jednak z dnia na dzień wątpliwości powoli wplatały się w jego myśli razem ze słowami Marcusa. Co jeżeli stado nigdy go nie znajdzie? Co jeżeli tak naprawdę uświadomili sobie jak wielki spokój w końcu mają bez Stilesa w pobliżu? Może stwierdzili, że proste zapomnienie o Stilesie będzie najłatwiejsze. Pozbywają się swojego najsłabszego ogniwa, nie musząc ryzykować swoich ważnych, o wiele więcej znaczących żyć na rzecz bezsensownego ratowania Stilesa.

Ale pomimo takich myśli, Stiles ani razu nie powiedział niczego ważnego na ich temat Marcusowi. Nawet będąc z resztą więźniów nic nie mówił o swoich przyjaciołach w obawie, że pomieszczenie ma ukryty podsłuch.

Stiles był jednak zmęczony. Chciał aby to się wszystko skończyło. Pragnął, aby Marcus w końcu miał dość zabawiania się z nim i go zabił. Miał sny, w których łowca rani go brutalnie i pozwala mu się wykrwawić, a Stiles potem w końcu ucieka od bólu i dołącza do swojej mamy.

Sny o ucieczce poprzez śmierć przebijały sny o tym jak zostaje uratowany.

__

Jednego dnia Stiles został wyciągnięty z klatki tak jak każdego innego dnia. Jednak dzisiaj pozwolili mu iść, nie ciągnęli go za ramiona jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Stiles szedł powoli i uważnie, nie chcąc za długo naciskać na prawą nogę, w której miał kilka dni temu wbite trzy noże w udo. Drżał z zimna, korytarz przez który szli był słabo oświetlony, betonowy i jeszcze zimniejszy niż pomieszczenie, w którym go trzymano.

Mężczyźni zaprowadzili go do tego samego pomieszczenia co zawsze. Jak za każdym razem był on idealnie wyczyszczony z jakichkolwiek śladów użytkowania. Stiles podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby poświecił światłem UV, to nie byłoby żadnych plam krwii.

Kiedy Stiles został sam zwiesił on głowę i czekał na Marcusa, wpatrując się w rany na jego udzie.

\- Witaj, Stiles, czy dzisiaj mi powiesz tajemnice twojego stada? - zapytał radosnym głosem łowca wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Stiles nie odpowiedział, nawet nie podniósł głowy. - Okej, w taki razie kontynuujmy naszą zabawę, dobrze?

Kątem oka nastolatek widział jak Marcus krząta się przy metalowym stoliku, który przywiózł ze sobą. Na nim leżały różnego rodzaju noże, skalpele, wiertła, obcęgi i wiele innych rzeczy, którymi ranił Stilesa.

W końcu po jakimś czasie Stiles kucnął obok chłopaka, złapał jego połamaną, lewą dłoń i położył ją na kwadratowej deseczce. Jego powykrzywiane palce drżały odrobinę. Marcus wstał i podszedł do drzwi, wychylając się tylko na kilka sekund, sięgając po coś. Wciągnął do pomieszczenia krzesło, które postawił obok Stilesa pomiędzy nim a metalowym stolikiem. Usiadł na nim, rozstawił palce Stilesa jak najdalej się da, a potem sięgnął do stolika. W następnej chwili przycisnął srebrny gwóźdź pomiędzy jego kośćmi śródręcza kciuka i palca wskazującego.

Stiles wiedział dokładnie co go czeka. Więc kiedy Marcus młotkiem wbił gwóźdź w jego ciało, a potem powtarzał uderzenia aż metal był wbity głęboko w niego i drewno, jedyne co Stiles mógł zrobić to krzyczeć z bólu. Wiązania uniemożliwiały mu jakiekolwiek wyrywanie się czy szamotanie w miejscu.

Marcus pogwizdywał przez cały czas wbijania kolejnych gwoździ pomiędzy jego kości. Kiedy jego dłoń była w końcu idealnie przymocowana do deseczki za pomocą czterech srebrnych gwoździ, łowca sięgnął po mokrą ściereczkę i aby zetrzeć krew i podziwiać swoje dzieło.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego tak uparcie ich chronisz - mruknął Marcus. - To są potwory, Stiles. Potwory, które w każdej chwili mogą cię zabić. Ciebie, twojego ojca. Każdego niewinnego człowieka.

\- To nie 'otwory - Stiles wykrztusił niewyraźnie. - 'o mo-moja rodzina.

\- Rodzina, która do tej pory cię nie znalazła. Och, no weź, Stiles. Pogódź się z tym, że oni już o tobie zapomnieli. Pewnie uznali, że powiedziałeś nam wszystko, więc nawet nie starają się ciebie odzyskać. Po co by mieli skoro pewnie ich zdradziłeś, hm?

Nastolatek pokręcił głową, z drżącym oddechem odchylając ją do tyłu mając zamknięte oczy, niepotrzebnie odkrywając swoją szyję. Marcus skorzystał z jego pozycji i dotknął odkrytej szyi swoją dłonią. ścisnął ją nieco, sprawiając, że Stiles zaczął się krztusić i pojękiwać cicho.

\- Byłbyś cudownym łowcą, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Tyle potencjału. Tyle wytrzymałości. Nie musisz trzymać z tymi potworami.

Dłoń Marcusa zjechała niżej do jego obojczyków, piersi, gdzie łowca kciukiem potarł jakiś czas temu przebity sutek. Dłoń przesunęła się do jego podbrzusza, aż do ciemnej linii włosów prowadzącej wgłąb bokserek Stilesa. Marcus zahaczył palec o skraj bielizny chłopaka.

\- Mógłbym dać ci co tylko zechcesz - wyszeptał. - Jedzenie, picie. Dałbym ci łóżko do spania, ubrania do noszenia. Nie musiałbym cię ranić. A naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, wierz mi. Jesteś zbyt piękny, aby ktokolwiek chciał cię naprawdę ranić, Stiles.

Marcus wsunął dłoń za cienki materiał i objął palcami długość chłopaka. Stiles załkał żałośnie, czując jak jego brzuch przewraca się.

\- Mógłbym sprawić, że będziesz czuł tylko przyjemność, zero bólu. Byłbym dla ciebie najlepszy, Stiles. _Ty_ byłbyś najlepszy dla mnie. Dlaczego się opierasz? Dlaczego?

Łowca zaczął powoli stymulować Stilesa, starając się go podniecić.

\- Wystarczy jedno słowo, jedna informacja. Dam ci spokój na resztę dnia. Obiecuję ci - powiedział.

Stiles pomimo bólu i obrzydzenia i zmęczenia czuł jak jego ciało zaczęło reagować wbrew jego wszelkim staraniom. Jednak stymulacja dłoni Marcusa robiła swoje. To był pierwszy raz gdy łowca zrobił coś takiego. Także był to pierwszy raz gdy zaproponował mu coś w zamian za informacje. Gdyby Stiles miał coś w żołądku, na pewno by zwymiotował.

\- No dalej, Stiles. Poddaj się w końcu. Nie będę cię już dzisiaj więcej torturował, może nawet i dam ci spokój do końca tygodnia, czyli całe trzy dni - obiecywał, coraz szybciej poruszając dłonią, co jakiś czas przesuwając kciukiem po czubku penisa. - Przeniosę cię z klatki do twojego własnego pokoju. Z łóżkiem i toaletą oraz pożywieniem.

Chłopak zacisnął oczy i szczękę. Łzy zaczęli spływać po jego policzkach. Stiles był tak w cholerę zmęczony. Nie mógł już. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Nie da rady, jest za słaby.

\- Ile jest wilków w waszym stadzie? Ile, Stiles? Powiedz, proszę. Ile wilków liczy wasze stado?

Stiles załkał żałośnie. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, z jego ust padło słowo:

\- Siedem.

Z zaskoczenia dłoń Marcusa straciła rytm, ale szybko wróciła na swój tor.

\- Tak, Stiles, właśnie tak. Cudownie. Przysięgam, że nie sprawię ci dzisiaj więcej bólu za tą odpowiedź. Obiecuję ci, cudownie się sprawiłeś. Dobry chłopiec.

Stiles chlipnął nagle uderzony falą wściekłości na samego siebie za zdradzenie informacji na temat stada. Czuł też jednak ulgę słysząc, że Marcus przestanie go na dzisiaj torturować. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się.

\- Powiedz mi teraz ilu ludzi? Ilu zwykłych ludzi, Stiles? Takich jak ty? Nie musisz mi teraz mi mówić dokładnie kto, wystarczy mi liczba.

Pokręcił głową, chlipiąc cicho. Nie chciał zdradzać swojego stada jeszcze bardziej. Nie, nie, nie. Ale gdy pomyślał o tym, że to by go wydostało z tego okropnej, ciasnej klatki... Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia kolejnych godzin będąc skulonym, nie będąc w stanie się wyprostować.

\- Pięć.

\- Cudownie, pięknie się spisałeś, Stiles, naprawdę, jestem z ciebie dumny - pochwalił Marcus. Zakręcił nadgarstkiem sprawiając, że jego mięśnie zadrżały. Doszedł z głośnym jękiem i odrzuconą głową w tył. - Piękny, jesteś taki piękny Stiles, nawet nie masz pojęcia.

Marcus głaskał go delikatnie po obolałych żebrach, mamrocząc mu do ucha pochwały i obietnice zaprzestania torturowania go aż do końca tygodnia.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Tak jak obiecałem, przestanę cię ranić do końca tygodnia - powiedział Marcus po jakimś czasie ciszy. - Podam ci także leki przeciwbólowe, abyś mógł lepiej wypocząć. Teraz jednak pytanie: chcesz odpocząć w klatce czy w pokoju z łóżkiem, o którym ci mówiłem?

Odpowiedź zajęła chwilę Stilesowi. Chłopak musiał parę razy otworzyć i zamknąć buzię, językiem przesuwając po suchych ustach.

\- Łóżko - wychrypiał. - Chcę... łóżko.

\- Dobrze, mogę dać ci łóżko. Ale potrzebuję coś w zamian. Wiem, że jesteś wykończony i zdezorientowany, dlatego dam ci kolejne bardzo łatwe pytanie, okej?

Stiles ledwo co kiwnął, ale Marcus najwyraźniej musiał dostrzec jego delikatny ruch głową, ponieważ kontynuował.

\- Powiedz mi jak się nazywają wilki w stadzie. Wyjaw mi je, a ja zapewnię ci spanie na miękkim łóżku pod czystą pościelą. Hm? Co ty na to, Stiles?

Był zmęczony. Chciał mieć spokój chociaż na jeden dzień. Chciał mieć możliwość wyprostowania nóg podczas wygodnego snu. On tego potrzebował, naprawdę. Nie chciał wydawać swoich przyjaciół, ale nie miał już siły. Przynajmniej póki co pytania nie były zbyt okropne. Korzystał póki mógł. Gdyby Marcus zapytał o coś bardziej szczegółowego, na przykład kto był najsłabszym ogniwem wśród wilków, Stiles by nie odpowiedział. Ale póki co będzie grał według oczekiwań Marusa, ciesząc się nagrodami. A gdy przyjdzie czas na cięższe pytania, Stiles po prostu wróci do klatki albo znajdzie sposób na zabicie się.

\- Peter i Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Scott McCall i Jackson Whittemore.

Marcus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Cudownie. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Dotrzymam obietnicy. Teraz dam ci dawkę morfiny, która powinna cię uśpić na jakiś czas. W tym czasie wyjmę gwoździe z twojej ręki i zaniosę cię do twojego nowego pokoju, dobrze? Może nawet znajdę coś dla ciebie do jedzenia.

Łowca przycisnął igłę strzykawki do jego skóry. Stiles nic nie poczuł. Zastanawiał się czy był to powód tego, że był tak przeraźliwie zmęczony, czy może po prostu dlatego, że zastrzyk był niczym w porównaniu z tym co przeszedł do tej pory.

Krótko po tym jego powieki zaczęły się robić coraz cięższe i cięższe. Nie walczył. Przyjął sen niemalże z uśmiechem na twarzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles obudził się z krzykiem. Na szczęście Derek był od razu przy nim, obejmując go i uspokajając. Chłopak wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie szyi wilkołaka, wdychając jego zapach.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Stiles, wszystko w porządku - mruknął Derek do jego ucha. Bujał go delikatnie w przód i tył, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach. - Jesteś bezpieczny. Mam cię, nic ci nie jesteś.

Nastolatek uspokoił się po paru minutach. Odsunął się od Dereka i popatrzył na niego. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się delikatnie i kciukami wytarł łzy z jego policzków.

\- Koszmar? - zapytał. Stiles kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Ja... Przypomniały mi się czasy kiedy zostałem porwany przez łowców.

\- Marcus?

\- Tak. Przyśniło mi się jak po raz pierwszy się przełamałem i zdradziłem mu informacje na temat stada.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Boże, nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo wdzięczny jestem, że po mnie przyszliście - wymamrotał. - I że mi wybaczyliście.

\- Kto powiedział, że to zrobiliśmy?

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył zdezorientowany na Dereka.

\- Co?

Nagle nastolatek poczuł okropny ból brzucha. Sapnął, złapał wilkołaka za ramiona i popatrzył w dół. Derek miał zatopione swoje pazury głęboko w ciele Stilesa. Krew spływała po jego dłoniach, mocząc pościel pod nimi na czerwono.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że bylibyśmy wstanie przybyć na ratunek zdrajcy? I na dodatek wybaczyć mu? - warknął Derek. - Jeżeli tak, to się mylisz, Stilinski. Nigdy byśmy ci nie wybaczyli. Nigdy.

__

  
Stiles obudził się z zaciśniętym gardłem, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Mrugał gwałtownie wpatrując się w nieznany mu sufit i starając się zorientować gdzie jest i dlaczego. Wspomnienia o porwaniu, Marcusie, torturach i jego najnowszą zdradę nawiedziły jego umysł, sprawiając, że do oczu Stilesa napłynęły łzy.

Zdradził swoich przyjaciół w zamian na możliwość spania w łóżku i zaprzestania tortur na parę dni. Był żałosny, słaby. Naprawdę nie mógł wytrzymać chociaż paru dni dłużej? Bez sensu...

Chłopak wziął uspokajający oddech i oparł się na łokciach. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w dużym pomieszczeniu, w którym stało tylko łóżko, na którym aktualnie leżał, a także taca wypełniona po brzegi jedzeniem i butelkami wody obok niej. Ściany były szare, zero okien, tylko jedne metalowe drzwi oraz jedna jedyna lampa po środku sufitu.

Kiedy Stiles popatrzył w dół na siebie zobaczył, że jest ubrany w czarne spodnie dresowe i czerwoną, luźną koszulkę. Jego lewa dłoń i część przedramienia była umieszczona w gipsie. Dodatkowo mógł czuć opatrunki okupujące jego pierś i plecy. Bół przemienił się w tępe pulsowanie, więc Stiles zgadywał, że był naszpikowany niemożliwą ilością leków przeciwbólowych. Nie żeby narzekał, naprawdę...

Stiles podniósł się powoli z łóżka i małymi kroczkami przybliżył się do tacy. Na widok jedzenia jego brzuch się odezwał, a do ust naciekła ślinka. Chłopak usiadł pod ścianą i zdrową ręką sięgnął po tosta. Po nim przyszła pora na kanapkę z kurczakiem i pół butelki wody. Nie był wstanie w siebie więcej wcisnąć, jego żołądek zbyt ściśnięty po tak długim czasie głodowania.

Po chwili odpoczynku Stiles zaczął studiować drzwi i każdy kąt pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Kiedy nic nie znalazł położył się na łóżku, zbyt zmęczony na jakikolwiek ruch, nawet z jego ADHD.

Czekał na Marcusa, ponieważ jasne było to, że mężczyzna do niego przyjdzie.

__

  
Stiles doliczył tuzin razy do tysiąca zanim łowca wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Kiedy jednak drzwi się w końcu otworzyły Stiles szybko (a raczej tak szybko jak na to pozwalało jego zesztywniałe od leków ciało) usiadł na łóżku z sercem bijącym niewyobrażalnie szybko.

Marcus wszedł do pomieszczenia z uśmiechem na ustach i ciągnąc za sobą drewniane krzesło. Postawił je jakiś metr od Stilesa, a potem na nim usiadł, kładąc łokcie na kolanach i nachylając się do przodu.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Stiles zacisnął zęby i utkwił wzrok w piersi Marcusa, nie będąc wstanie patrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Podałem ci silne leki dzięki którym nie powinieneś czuć bólu, jedynie lekkie otępienie ciała. Mam nadzieję, że działa. Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek. Powinno to pomóc twoim ranom w gojeniu się.

Łowca przez chwilę studiował postać Stilesa w kompletnej ciszy.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę wracać do tamtego pomieszczenia razem z tobą. Nie zależy mi na ranieniu ciebie, Stiles. Mógłbym sprawić, że twój pobyt tutaj będzie jednym z przyjemniejszych.

Stiles się nie odzywał. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie ufał sobie na tyle, aby otworzyć usta w obawie przed tym, że powie coś, czego będzie potem żałował.

  
\- Stiles, oni po ciebie nie przyjdą.

\- To nieprawda - wykrztusił wbrew sobie. - Kłamiesz.

\- Minął miesiąc. Nasi ludzie obserwują ich w tej chwili. Chcesz wiedzieć co widzą? Bandę potworów, którzy pogodzili się z tym, że ich "przyjaciel" zniknął. Nie próbują cię już nawet szukać.

Stiles zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- Powiedz mi, co oni dla ciebie zrobili, hm? Scott, twój rzekomy najlepszy przyjaciel, twój brat, porzuca cię dla Allison i Isaaca każdego dnia. Lydia, dziewczyna, w której byłeś zakochany prawie dekadę, ignoruje cię cały czas, tak jak za dawnych czasów. Mizdrzy się z Jacksonem, który znęca się nad tobą. Erica? Ona znokautowała cię twoją własną częścią samochodu. Boyd patrzy na to wszystko i nie interweniuje, to samo Derek. Derek, który nie jest wcale lepszy.

\- Skoro wiesz tak dużo o stadzie, dlaczego mnie wciąż tutaj trzymacie?

\- Ponieważ wiemy dużo, ale niewystarczająco. My cię ratujemy od tych potworów. Stiles, nie widzisz tego?! Oni wykorzystują twój potencjał ignorując twoje potrzeby. Niszczą cię. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Na kogoś kto będzie obrzucał cię prezentami i komplementami. Kogoś, kto będzie wiedział dokładnie jak sprawić, że będziesz czuł się jak król tego świata.

\- Proponujesz siebie?

Marcus wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i przybliżył się do niego. Złapał twarz Stilesa w obie dłonie i uniósł ją ku górze.

\- Tak - wyszeptał gorliwie. - Stiles, jesteś wspaniały. Piękny, wytrzymały, z wielkim potencjałem. Jesteś cudowny. Kto nie chciałby mieć cię tylko dla siebie?

\- Jesteś szalony!

\- Może to i prawda - przyznał miękko. - Ale czyż szaleństwo nie jest piękne?

Stiles próbował się odsunąć, jednak Marcus trzymał go w miejscu.

\- Byłbym dla ciebie najlepszy, Stiles. Najlepszy. Przysięgam.

\- Nie. Nie, ty jesteś moim porywaczem. To ty jesteś tym, co mnie torturuje. Nie jesteś najlepszy tylko najgorszy.

\- Mylisz się. Kiedyś to zobaczysz i przekonasz się, że bycie ze mną jest o niebo lepsze od bycia z tymi psami - warknął. Popchnął Stilesa do przodu sprawiając, że chłopak upadł płasko na łóżko. Podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi. Bez patrzenia na Stilesa powiedział:

\- Kiedy tydzień się skończy wrócisz do klatki jeżeli nie będziesz chciał współpracować. W końcu cię złamię. A kiedy to zrobię, będziesz mnie błagał na kolanach, robiąc wszystko co ci mówię.

Marcus wyszedł z lekkim trzaśnięciem drzwi. Stiles doliczył do stu zanim postanowił zrobić jakikolwiek ruch. Wtedy podniósł prawą rękę, w której trzymał mały nóż, który zabrał Marcusowi kiedy ten się do niego przybliżył.

Stiles wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe i nadzieją nawiedzającą jego umysł.

Kiedy udało mu się otworzyć zamek, Stiles uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od prawie miesiąca. Gdyby miał czas, na pewno zatańczyłby ze szczęścia. Jednak teraz musiał się śpieszyć.

Korytarz był pusty. Na szczęście łowcy nie zainwestowali w kamery, dzięki czemu Stiles miał o jedno zmartwienie mniej.

Stiles wybrał drogę w lewą stronę. Na rozwidleniu skręcił w prawo, idąc najszybciej jak się da biorąc od uwagę, że rany na jego nogach po byciu naszpikowanym nożami zaczęli dawać o sobie znać. Tak samo jego lewa ręka. I plecy. I pierś. Podsumowując, leki przeciwbólowe zaczęły znikać z jego systemu i wszystko zaczęło go znowu nakurwiać.

Po przejściu około stu metrów Stiles uświadomił sobie, że kojarzy ten korytarz. A konkretniej plamy na ścianach i podłodze. Była to droga, którą łowcy prowadzili go do pokoju, gdzie spotykał się z Marcusem. Drzwi, które ujrzał niedaleko, na bank prowadziły do pomieszczenia, gdzie stały klatki.

Stiles przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się co zrobić. Mógł pobiec prosto przed siebie w poszukiwaniu wyjścia w tym labiryncie korytarzy i się nie odwracać. Mógł też wejść do pokoju, gdzie spędził większość swojego odpoczynku w klatce i wydostać pozostałych.   
Jego instynkt przetrwania krzyczał w nim, aby zostawić ich, nie przejmować się zbędnym balastem i uciekać. Jednak Stiles nie chciał ich tutaj zostawić. Mieli szansę uciec. Wydostać się z tego piekła. Gdyby to Stiles był na ich miejscu to na pewno byłby wdzięczny za chociaż próbę ucieczki.

Kiedy chłopak wszedł powoli do pomieszczenia zauważył, że w klatkach są wszyscy poza cichym mężczyzną w kącie. Jones i Jessie wydali z siebie zaskoczone dźwięki, a Frederick uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok, ukazując swoje ostre kły. Adam patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i otwartą buzią. Vanessa złapała mocno drzwiczki klatki i przygryzła dolną wargę. Clarisa zaczęła płakać.

\- Kto chce się wydostać z tego miejsca, hm? - szepnął Stiles.

\- Dzieciaku, zadajesz naprawdę głupie pytania jak na tak odważnego wariata - zaśmiał się Frederick. Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jego kierunku i podszedł do jego klatki.

Zamki każdej klatki były mocne, wytrzymałe na każdą próbę rozwalenia ich siłą. Jednak Stilesowi udało się je otworzyć przy pomocy noża i techniki. Zajęło mu to długą chwilkę, ale to szczegół.

Wilkołaki i Frederick wyczołgali się z klatek i zaczęli rozciągać zesztywniałe i obolałe mięśnie. Stiles pomógł wydostać się Clarisie razem z Vanessą.

\- Myślicie, że będziecie wstanie wywęszyć gdzie jest wyjście? - zapytał Stiles wilki. Kiedy otrzymał w odpowiedzi kiwnięcia głowami, uśmiechnął się. - Super.

Stiles przekazał podpieranie jednego boku Clarisy do Fredericka i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i wychylił powoli głowę. Kątem oka zauważył ruch na końcu korytarza. Szybko się wycofał z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe. Wszyscy za nim wstrzymali oddech. Kiedy wychylił się ponownie, droga była wolna.

Na korytarzu wilkołaki zaczęły węszyć i kręcić głowami dookoła. Stiles miał wielką nadzieję, że ich zmysły nie są aż tak zniszczone przez bycie ciągle naszpikowanym różnymi rodzajami tojadu, że nie będą wstanie wywęszyć dobrego kierunku drogi. Kiedy zaczął tracić nadzieję po nieco dłuższej chwili, Adam złapał jego prawe ramię i kiwną głową w prawą stronę.

\- Czuję świeże powietrze w tamtym kierunku - powiedział. - Ktoś właśnie otworzył drzwi i je wpuścił do środka.

Stiles kiwnął i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Wszyscy podążyli za nim. Na rozwidleniu dróg nastolatek usłyszał śmiech i odgłosy rozmowy. Zatrzymał się, Adam wpadł na jego plecy posyłając nową falę bólu po jego ciele, ale Stiles zacisnął jedynie zęby i przywarł do ściany. Głosy dwóch - nie, trzech - osób przybliżały się. Kiedy pojawiły się tuż przed nimi Stiles ruszył w nagle w przód zderzając się z łowcą. Adam i Jones rzucili się na drugiego mężczyznę, podczas gdy Jessie zajęła się kobietą.

Stiles nie dał łowcy czasu na zareagowanie. Przyciskając obolałe kolana do jego piersi chłopak zamachnął się i podciął mężczyźnie gardło trzymanym nożem. Krew z rany trysnęła na jego spodnie dresowe i podłogę. Łowca był martwy w ciągu kilku sekund.

Nagle Stiles został brutalnie przesunięty w bok. Instynktownie wyciągnął lewą rękę aby oprzeć się o podłogę, co było błędem. Ból eksplodował w jego połamanych kościach niemalże pozbawiając go świadomości. Po kilku sekundach jednak ból zaczął znikać. Kiedy Stiles uniósł wzrok zobaczył Jessie, która przyciskała dłoń do jego szyi, zabierając od niego ból. Uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku i zerknął w bok aby zobaczyć co go zaatakowało. To był Frederick, który odsunął go, aby mieć dobry dostęp do szyi martwego łowcy. Ssał i zlizywał z niego krew z niemalże dzikim wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili odsunął się najwyraźniej zadowolony i uśmiechnął się wesoło, jakby jego twarz wcale nie była pokryta krwią.

Frederick przypominał Stilesowi Petera.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział wampir do nastolatka. - Byłem głodny. Łowcy nie dawali mi ludzkiej krwi - wzruszył ramionami.

Stiles kiwnął głupio głową i wyciągnął do niego prawą rękę w cichej prośbie o pomoc ze wstaniem. Frederick z uśmiechem podniósł go do pozycji stojącej.

Na drodze do wyjścia grupka napotkała jeszcze paru łowców. Frederick zabił dwie osoby rozrywając im ich szyje za pomocą zębów - Stilesowi wtedy mignęły przed oczami wszystkie sytuacje z Derekiem, kiedy wilkołak groził mu czymś takim - Vanessa zagryzła w swojej psiej postaci jednego łowcę, chłopca tak naprawdę, który nie mógł być starszy od Stilesa. Adam i Jones wspólnie rozszarpali dwie postacie pozostawiając plamy nie tylko na ścianach, ale także i na suficie. Stiles poderżnął gardło mężczyźnie i dźgnął kilkanaście razy kobietę, która wyciągnęła broń z kabury i wymierzyła w Clarisę, która przez całą ich drogę była niesiona przez Jessie. Niemalże każdy z nich podczas walk otrzymał nowe rany, ale nie zwracali na nie uwagi.

W końcu jednak dotarli do drzwi prowadzących na wolność. W dali Stiles słyszał jakieś rozmowy. Musieli się pośpieszyć i wyjść z tego miejsca.

Stiles wraz z Jonesem otworzyli potężne metalowe drzwi. Chłopaka oślepiło czyste światło słoneczne, lecz jego oczy szybko się dostosowały do jasności. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zostawiając taniec szczęścia na później. Byli otoczeni lasem. Do budynku prowadziła tylko jedna żwirowana droga, przy której stało pięć samochodów. Dwa SUV-y, jedno BMW, Jeep i bus vw.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że za nim wyszli wszyscy oprócz Fredericka.

\- Nie mogę wyjść - powiedział wampir. Wyglądał na przerażonego zerkając za siebie wgłąb ciemnego korytarza. - Słońce - wykrztusił.

Kurwa. Faktycznie. Wampir.

\- Podjedziemy autem do wyjścia - wyrzucił z siebie Stiles nagły pomysł. - Dasz radę wskoczyć do auta? Nakryjemy cię czymś. Coś wymyślimy.

Frederick pokiwał szybko głową.

\- Będę wstanie wytrzymać kilkanaście sekund na słońcu. Pół minuty najdłużej zanim rany będą zbyt poważne.

Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku aut. Stiles wybrał SUV-a, który był najbliżej. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął szukać za kluczami. Jasne było to, że żaden łowca nie zostawiłby kluczy na wierzchu, ale nadzieje zawsze można mieć. Kiedy pierwszy SUV okazał się być klapą, Stiles ruszył do drugiego, podając nóż Vanessie z rozkazem rozwalenia opon w tamtym samochodzie.

Klucze znalazły się w drugim SUV-ie. Radość niemalże zwaliła Stilesa z nóg. Adam wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy, a Stiles wspiął się na miejsce pasażera. Jones, Jessie i Clarisa usiedli z tyłu, tak samo Vanessa, która podbiegła do nich po tym jak poprzebijała opony w reszcie aut.

Adam odpalił i wycofał tak, aby znaleźć się tuż przy wyjściu. Otworzył automatycznie klapę i Frederick z krzykiem bólu po tym jak jego skóra kolidowała ze słońcem wskoczył do tyłu. Stiles przed otwarte drzwi budynku widział jak przez korytarz w ich kierunku biegną łowcy.

Wilkołak ruszył do przodu jeszcze zanim klapa auta się zamknęła. Jessie znalazła na podłodze z tyłu koc, który narzuciła na syczącego Fredericka. Adam przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej.

Żadne z nich nie pozwoliło sobie na rozluźnienie się aż do momentu, w którym wyjechali z lasu prosto do miasta. Kiedy wyminęli ratusz i supermarket, Stiles złapał Adama za ramię. Wilkołak popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Musimy porzucić samochód - wytłumaczył Stiles.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Mogą go namierzyć. Nie możemy ryzykować tego, że łowcy będą wiedzieć gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy.

Adam pokiwał głową i zawrócił na parking supermarketu. Zaparkował na samym końcu tuż przy starym, poobijanym Jeepie. Stiles zatęsknił za swoim samochodem na jego widok.

__

Kiedy wyjeżdżali z miasta Stiles dostrzegł tabliczkę z jego nazwą. Byli dalej w Kalifornii, cztery miasta od Beacon Hills. Nagle Stiles poczuł jak jego ciało opuszcza adrenalina, a wszystko zaczyna pulsować okropnym bólem. Adam najechał na dziurę sprawiając, że samochód podskoczył. Stiles sapnął i zamknął oczy skupiając się na oddychaniu przez nos.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz? - zapytał Jones. - Musimy cię zabrać do domu. Do twojego stada i szpitala.

\- B-Beacon... Hills - odpowiedział chłopak po chwili.

Jones dotknął jego szyi. Ignorując lekkie odsunięcie się Stilesa wilkołak zaczął zabierać jego ból.

\- Zabierzemy cię do domu, Stiles.

Stiles wracał do domu.

Nareszcie.


	3. Chapter 3

Stado zorientowało się o zniknięciu Stilesa kilkanaście godzin po porwaniu kiedy to Szeryf wrócił do domu i zauważył wyważone tylne drzwi. Pokój Stilesa wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan.

Derek był wściekły kiedy wyczuł cztery obce zapachy. Mężczyźni, łowcy zgadując po zapachu tojadu i prochu strzelniczego.

W ciągu pierwszych godzin wilkołaki podzieliły się na grupy przeszukujące miasto i lasu. Ich czułe zmysły zgubiły jednak Stilesa i czterech mężczyzn zaraz po wyjściu poza teren domu Stilinskich. To by tak jakby użyli jakiegoś zaklęcia, które ukryło ich zapachy. Ten fakt zdenerwował wilki jeszcze bardziej.

Każdy w mieście szybko się dowiedział o zniknięciu Stilesa. Trudno było tego nie zauważyć kiedy każdy policjant zaczął przeszukiwać Beacon Hills i okolice, nawet ci co mieli wolne. Ludzie znali syna Szeryfa i chcieli go znaleźć najszybciej jak się da. Pomimo tego, że Stiles potrafił zdenerwować każdego w kilka sekund. Pomimo tego, że był wygadanym, wyszczekanym gówniarzem, którego jedyną bronią był sarkazm.

Nie znaleźli go jednak pierwszego dnia. Ani drugiego. Minął tydzień, dwa. Po Stilesie nie było żadnego śladu życia.

Trzeciego tygodnia Szeryf znalazł w swojej skrzynce pocztowej kopertę. W środku niej znajdowały się zdjęcia. Przedstawiały one Stilesa. Jego nieprzytomną (nikt nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że był martwy) postać. Pokryty krwią, wieloma ranami. Na jednym ze zdjęć stado mogło dostrzec napis "psia suka" wycięty na jego piersi.

Derek zrobił dziurę w ścianie kiedy Szeryf przyniósł mu te zdjęcia z furią w oczach. Scott zwymiotował. Isaac zamknął się w pokoju i schował się pod łóżkiem próbując ukryć dźwięki swojego płaczu. Erica i Boyd pobiegli do lasu. Lydia i Allison siedziały na kanapie w salonie wyremontowanego domu Hale'ów trzymając się za ręce. Jackson kucał na podłodze obok nich nie wiedząc co robić. Peter zabłysnął niebieskimi oczami i wyszedł z domu bez słowa.

Każdy z nich (nawet Jackson) był niewyobrażalnie wściekły. Derek zamęczał się poczuciem winy. Tak samo jak Scott, który płakał dużymi, grubymi łzami kiedy wyznał im, że miał nocować u Stilesa tamtej nocy. Lecz porzucił plany z przyjacielem na rzecz Allison. Erica po usłyszeniu tego rzuciła się na niego krzycząc o tym jak okropnym był przyjacielem. Obwiniając jego i Allison o to, że Stiles został porwany. Boyd odciągnął ją od Scotta, ale nie zanim zdążyła ona zniszczyć chłopakowi połowę twarzy swoimi pazurami.

Niemalże wszyscy w głębi duszy obwiniali Scotta. Nawet jego matka, która nie patrzyła na syna i unikała go jak tylko mogła. Była to powtórka sytuacji z po tym jak dowiedziała się o jego futrzastym problemie.

Derek obwiniał się i przeklinał samego siebie za to, że był tchórzem i nie wyznał swoich uczuć Stilesowi. Teraz prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdąży powiedzieć mu jak ważny Stiles dla niego jest. Nawet jeżeli go odzyskają. Nie. Nie jeżeli. Kiedy go odzyskają. Derek nie będzie wstanie patrzeć na nastolatka bez poczucia winy. To przez niego chłopak został porwany. Przez niego i jego stado. Powinien odsunąć Stilesa od nich kiedy miał możliwość. Gdyby to zrobił chłopak nigdy nie zostałby zabrany.

Dni mijały. Policja dalej szukała Stilesa, tak samo wilki. Jednak spędzali na to o wiele mniej czasu niż na początku. Musieli mieć czas na inne rzeczy, nawet jeżeli nie chcieli. Nastolatkowie musieli chodzić do szkoły. Szeryf musiał skupić się na innych sprawach na komisariacie. Nawet Peter musiał wrócić do pracy (jakiej nikt nie wiedział, ale każdy wiedział, że zarabiał). To zostawiło tylko Dereka, który spędzał jak najwięcej czasu poszukując nastolatka. Za jego prośbą Chris dzwonił po znajomych łowcach próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś, jednak nikt nie miał użytecznych informacji. Ludzie zaczęli tracić nadzieję. Powoli zaczęli godzić się z myślą, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczą Stilesa.

Trzydziestego piątego dnia po zniknięciu nastolatka Derek po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni położył się do łóżka z zamiarem przespania minimum dziesięciu godzin bez przerwy. Isaac poszedł za jego przykładem i zamknął się w pokoju około godziny dwudziestej drugiej mamrocząc pod nosem, aby Derek go nie budził bez ważnego powodu.

Tej nocy jednak Derek nie wypełnił swojego zamiaru. Obudził się gwałtownie słysząc walenie do drzwi frontowych. Jedno zerknięcie na zegar na szafce koło łóżka powiedziało mu, że dochodziła trzecia w nocy.

Zbliżając się do drzwi Derek wyczuł nieznane mu osoby. Nie pachniały one jak zwykli ludzie. Derek wiedział, że powinien zawołać Isaaca, powiadomić resztę od razu w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Kto kto chciałby go go zaatakować pukałby do drzwi?

Na progu jego domu stał wilkołak. Derek pomimo zmęczenia najeżył się i błysnął czerwonymi oczami, otrzymując złoty blask w odpowiedzi. Był to młody mężczyzna w okolicy jego wieku. Widocznie zmęczony, brudny i ubrany w stare bokserki. Derek powstrzymał chęć zatkania nosa.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Derek warknięciem i grymasem twarzy. - Co tu robisz, czego ode mnie chcesz?

Nieznajomy wilkołak polizał nerwowo usta.

\- Je-jestem Adam - przedstawił się. Jego głos brzmiał jakby ktoś kiedyś go dusił i naruszył mu przy tym struny głosowe. - Stiles powiedział, że tutaj mieszka jego alfa.

Derek zamarł wpatrując się w Adama szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wilkołak zrobił krok w bok i odwrócił się bokiem, kiwając głową w kierunku podjazdu. Stało tam stare auto. W nim kłębiło się 6 osób. Wśród nich, na przednim siedzeniu pasażera Stiles. Nieprzytomny, zakrwawiony Stiles.

 _Stiles_.

Hale ruszył do akcji od razu. Podbiegł do auta kompletnie ignorując Adama za nim i inne osoby w samochodzie. Szarpnął drzwi pasażera, wyrywając je tą akcją. Ale to go nie obchodziło. Nie kiedy miał przed sobą Stilesa.

Złapał wychudzoną, bladą twarz nastolatka w obie dłonie i delikatnie odwrócił ją w swoją stronę. Stiles był nieprzytomny, ale żywy. Oddech miał nieco nieregularny i zbyt szybki, ale oddychał. Jego serce biło.

\- Stracił przytomność pół godziny temu - powiedział mężczyzna na tylnym siedzeniu. Kolejny wilkołak. - Powiedział, żebyśmy zabrali go najpierw do ciebie, nie do szpitala.

\- Stiles potrzebuje szpitala - wtrąciła się dziewczyna siedząca koło niego. - Jak najszybciej. Musisz go tam zabrać. Błagam.

Derek podniósł wzrok z twarzy Stilesa i popatrzył na dziewczynę. Płakała trzęsąc się nieco i ściskając dłoń wilkołaka, który siedział obok niej. Derek podejrzewał, że była jego betą.

\- Błagam, zabierz go do szpitala. Potrzebuje leczenia. On nie może umrzeć, rozumiesz? Nie może. Proszę, proszę nie pozwól mu umrzeć - wyszeptała gorliwie.

\- Nie pozwolę - Derek odpowiedział. - Nigdy.

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę starając się uspokoić. Hale w tym czasie jak najdelikatniej jak potrafił wyciągnął Stilesa z auta. Przycisnął go do swojej piersi, jego wilk wyjąc żałośnie kiedy uświadomił sobie jak lekki chłopak jest.

\- Isaac! - krzyknął alfa w kierunku domu. Usłyszał jak beta zaczyna się wybudzać i zrywać z łóżka. - Isaac!

Chłopak z kręconymi włosami zbiegł na dół. Zaskoczony wpadł na Adama, który podskoczył na jego dotyk. Kiedy Isaac dostrzegł Stilesa w ramionach swojego alfy wydał z siebie dźwięk, który Derek nigdy więcej nie chciał usłyszeć.

\- Isaac, zabieram Stilesa do szpitala. Powiadom resztę, ja nie mam czasu - poinstruował go Hale. Widział, że Isaac pragnie znaleźć się jak najbliżej Stilesa, chciał się upewnić, że nastolatek żyje i że nie umrze w najbliżej chwili. - Zaprowadź Adama i resztę do domu, zajmij się nimi. Zadzwoń po Deatona. Powiadomię cię co i jak jak tylko będę wiedział co ze Stilesem, obiecuję. Liczę na ciebie.

Bez żadnych zbędnych słów Derek odwrócił się nie czekając na odpowiedź Isaaca i podszedł do swojego auta. Wsadził Stilesa na miejsce pasażera Camaro i sam wsiadł za kółkiem, wyciągając klucze ze schowka.

Derek złamał wiele, wiele przepisów drogowych jadąc do szpitala. Przez całą drogę trzymał prawą rękę na szyi Stilesa, kciukiem głaszcząc jego zapadnięty policzek. Nasłuchiwał jego świszczący oddech i szybkie bicie serca. Nie zaparkował nawet poprawnie pod budynkiem, pod który zajechał. Wybiegł z Camaro, okrążył je i wyciągnął uważnie Stilesa, znowu przyciskając go do swojej piersi. Twarz nastolatka była przyciśnięta do jego szyi.

Wbiegł do szpitala krzycząc o pomoc. Minął ludzi siedzących w poczekalni. Krzyczał o pomoc, błagając wszystkich dookoła, aby zajęli się Stilesem. Nieznani mu lekarze i pielęgniarki podbiegli do niego w pełnej gotowości i z łóżkiem na kółkach. Oddał im Stilesa powstrzymując skowyt bólu, który chciał wyrwać się z jego gardła na widok Stilesa w tym miejscu. Kiedy biegł koło nich, trzymając nastolatka za rękę i próbując wyłapać co mówią lekarze, nagle koło niego pojawiła się pani McCall, która zaczęła go odsuwać.

\- Derek, Derek nie możesz tam z nim wejść! Musisz puścić jego rękę - powiedziała. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na nieporuszoną, jej fachowa twarz była na miejscu. Ale matka Scotta cuchnęła wręcz strachem i zdenerwowaniem. - Derek, proszę. Musisz pozwolić im się nim zająć. Obiecuję, że będę cię powiadamiać o tym co się z nim dzieję.

Wilkołak puścił w końcu dłoń Stilesa i pozwolił im zabrać go z dala od niego. Drzwi od korytarza prowadzących do sal operacyjnych zamknęły mu się prosto przed nosem. Nie był wstanie go wyczuć, a także usłyszeć. Zauważył, że cały drżał, jego nogi groziły załamaniem się pod nim. Derek oparł się plecami o najbliższą ścianę i zjechał w dół, oszołomiony wpatrując się w swoje dłonie pokryte krwią Stilesa.

Świadomość całej tej sytuacji nie dosięgła go przez kolejne kilkanaście minut. Kiedy to się jednak stało, uderzyło go z tak mocną siłą, że Derek miał wrażenie, że straci przytomność. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, oddech stał się szybki i płytki, czarne kropki pojawiły się przed jego oczami.

Stiles się znalazł. Adam i reszta przyprowadzili go do niego. Udało mu się jakoś wydostać. STILES Z NIMI BYŁ.

Ulga obmyła go całego. Wiedział, że Stiles wciąż może umrzeć, mogą pojawić się jakieś komplikacje. Ale nastolatek był tutaj, wśród ludzi, którzy się nimi zajmą. Z dala od łowców, potworów, które go krzywdziły. Z dala od jego napastników. Derek go widział. Słyszał bicie jego serca. Było to najpiękniejszą muzyką dla jego uszu. Zapach strachu, bólu i brudu przykrył go całkowicie, ale pod tym wszystkim Stiles wciąć pachniał tak jak dawny on. Jak cynamon, pieczone jabłka, jak słońce i las. Jak dom, rodzina.

Był znowu z nimi. Musieli zadbać o to, aby był bezpieczny jak nigdy. Musieli się nim zająć, pokazać mu, że go kochali, troszczyli się o niego. Całe stado musiało postarać się o to, aby Stiles im wybaczył to, że nie byli wstanie go obronić. To był ich obowiązek. Ochraniać to co ich. Nie pozwalać na jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Zawiedli go. Stiles miał prawo do bycia złym. Mógł odmówić ich towarzystwa. Derek by to zrozumiał, reszta stada zapewne też, lecz po jakimś czasie. Jednak musieli chociaż go przeprosić i błagać o przebaczenie.

Mogli go stracić. Nie. Oni go stracili. Na _trzydzieści pięć dni_. Kto wie co się z nim tak naprawdę tam działo. Co mu robili. Może i go odzyskali, ale kto wie ile Stiles stracił będąc przetrzymywanym przez łowców.

Derek nie był wierzący. Nie wierzył w Boga, nie po tym co mu się przydarzyło w życiu. Nie po tym jak widział jak wiele bólu jest na świecie. Jednak pragnął wierzyć, że ktoś, coś, cokolwiek, że jest jakaś istota, która zajmie się Stilesem. Nie pozwoli mu umrzeć, nada mu sił do walk.

Więc siedział cicho pod ścianą trzęsąc się i patrząc na krew na dłoniach, starając się uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


	4. Chapter 4

Lekarz wraz z Melissą przyszedł do nich po kilku godzinach. Całe stado - nawet Peter - oprócz Isaaca pojawiło się krótko po tym jak Derek odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Szeryf przybył ostatni, całkowicie roztrzęsiony i z dzikim spojrzeniem. Zażądał zobaczenia swojego syna. Stado musiało go uspokoić ponieważ Szeryf groził rękoczynami.

Siedzieli w ciszy na niewygodnych krzesłach, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach.

Kiedy lekarz podszedł do nich, wszyscy zerwali się i okrążyli go. Mężczyzna miał na sobie biały kitel poplamiony krwią. Melissa tak samo. Obydwoje wyglądali na zmęczonych.

\- Rodzina Stilesa Stilinskiego...?

\- Tak - rzucił Szeryf ignorując sceptyczne spojrzenie lekarza. Melissa położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła je ze słabym uśmiechem. - Co z moim synem? Czy on...?

\- Pański syn żyje. Jego stan nie jest idealny, wcale też bliski bardzo dobremu, ale... Stilesowi nie zagraża śmierć. Obawialiśmy się o krwotok wewnętrzny i przebicie płuca złamanym żebrem, ale na szczęście żadna z tych rzeczy nie wystąpiła.

Stado odetchnęło z ulgą. Lydia - Derek nawet nie zauważył, że banshee do niego podeszła i złapała jego rękę - rozluźniła swój uchwyt, ale nie puściła go całkowicie. Kątem oka Hale widział jak Scott pociera twarz dłońmi.

\- Szeryfie, musi pan zrozumieć, że Stiles przeszedł naprawdę wiele. Jego powrót do zdrowia będzie na pewno długi i bolesny. Stiles będzie potrzebował dużo wsparcia.

\- Co mu jest? - zapytał Peter przybliżając się do lekarza, który zerknął na Melisse.

\- Lewa dłoń Stilesa została przebita w czterech miejscach na wylot. U tej samej dłoni została złamana każda możliwa kość. Kolejnymi złamaniami jest pięć żeber, lewy obojczyk, kości śródstopia w prawej stopie. Jego plecy noszą ślady chłostania i przypalania. Jedna z ran jest tak głęboka, że przecięła skórę i mięśnie aż do kości. Nacięcia na brzuchu i piersi, gdzie także został wycięty napis... "Psia suka". Stiles posiada wiele nacięć, które były prawdopodobnie otwierane ciągle na nowo. Ewidentnie jego napastnicy skupiali się bardziej na sprawieniu mu bólu, niż na śmiertelnym ranieniu.

Lekarz wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył każdemu ze zgromadzonych po twarzy.

\- Ten kto go przetrzymywał wiedział co robił.

Mężczyzna jeszcze kontynuował mówienie, ale Derek przestał go słuchać. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. Po twarzach reszty stada widział, że nie był jedynym, który myślał podobnie. Jego wnętrzności sprawiały wrażenie gotowania się, ale bycia zamrożonymi jednocześnie. W głowie mu się kręciło, przed oczami pojawiały się czarne plamy.

Stiles cierpiał przez te wszystkie rzeczy przez nich. Przez to, że był częścią stada. To wszystko było ich winą. ICH.

Gdyby Derek nie był w szpitalu otoczony przez ludzi, na pewno by zawył. Z bólu i poczucia winy. Strachu. Jego wilk szamotał się w nim, drapiąc ściany wokół siebie. Chciał się wyrwać, znaleźć salę, w której leżał Stiles. Chciał go znowu zobaczyć. Złapać go za rękę i zabrać jego ból. Terror świadomości, że Stiles był zapewne w niewyobrażalnym bólu sprawiał, że z oczu Dereka potoczyły się łzy. Miał gdzieś fakt, że inni mogli go widzieć. Miał prawo płakać w takiej sytuacji.

Wilkołak nawet nie zauważył kiedy osunął się na ziemię pod ścianą - znowu - i został nagle otoczony przez Erica, Boyda i Jacksona. Cała ta trójka dotykała go w jakiś sposób, dodając mu otuchy, ale także i dodając jej samym sobie. Cuchnęli żalem, strachem, poczuciem winy i gniewem. Derek pewnie wydzielał podobną mieszankę uczuć.

Rozłożył ramiona i pozwolił wpaść w nie swoim betom. Erica wspięła się na jego kolana i schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi po lewej stronie skowycząc cichutko. Jackson przycisnął swoją twarz po drugiej stronie, obejmując ramionami Dereka i Ericę. Boyd przycisnął się bokiem do swojego alfy i złapał dłoń Erici, drugą kładąc na plecach Jacksona.

Dla postronnej osoby ta sytuacja musiała wyglądać naprawdę dziwnie. Jednak wilkołaki potrzebowały teraz bliskości z członkami stada. Byłoby cudownie, gdyby reszta do nich dołączyła. Jednak Lydia - pomimo nienawiści do wilkołaka, który niegdyś ją ugryzł i niemalże zabił - aktualnie była wtulona w pierś Petera. Szeryfa obejmowała Melissa starająca się go uspokoić w obawie o możliwy atak serca mężczyzny. Scott stał oparty bokiem o ścianę i płakał jak małe dziecko, nie wstydząc się, że wył głośno i żałośnie. Allison stała blisko niego, jednak nie dotykała go. Przyciskała ręce do buzi próbując powstrzymać swoje własne szlochy.

Każdy z nich zadawał sobie pytanie dlaczego. Dlaczego to musiało spotkać Stilesa? Dlaczego musieli porwać i zniszczyć serce ich stada.

Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?!

__

Do pomieszczenia, w którym umieszczony był Stiles został wpuszczony tylko Szeryf. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i z zamiarem nie opuszczania boku swojego syna. Reszta o tym wiedziała, więc pomimo tego, że sami pragnęli być przy Stilesie, byli świadomi tego, że nie zobaczą go przez jeszcze jakiś czas. Pocieszali się jednak myślą o tym, że wiedzieli przynajmniej gdzie i z kim chłopak jest.

Derek musiał wracać do domu. Zadzwonił do Isaaca i powiedział mu ważne informacje. Po dłuższej chwili skowyczenia ze strony bety Derek zażądał, aby chłopak powiedział mu co się dzieje u niego. Isaac powiadomił go, że Deaton przyjechał niedawno po tym jak Derek zabrać Stilesa do szpitala. Zajął się przybyszami, którzy spali w tej chwili kompletnie wycieńczeni. Deaton zabrał do siebie jedną z kobiet, która potrzebowała najwięcej pomocy. Hale musiał wrócić do domu i zadać im pytania. Miał nadzieję, że Adam i reszta jego towarzyszy powiedzą mu kto skrzywdził Stilesa. Derek miał zamiar na nich zapolować, a następnie zabić ich powoli i boleśnie. Te potwory nie zasługiwały na szybką śmierć. Nie po tym co zrobili Stilesowi.

Przesiedział w szpitalu dodatkowe dwie godziny siedząc przy sali Stilesa i wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Reszta wilków robiła to samo. Lydia i Allison nie miały wyostrzonych zmysłów, więc nie słyszały jego silnego rytmu.

W końcu jednak postanowił wstać i wrócić do domu Hale'ów. Stado podążyło za nim bez słowa po tym jak im powiedział o swoich zamiarach.

Było krótko po piętnastej kiedy stado wkroczyło do domu ich alfy. Isaac i reszta byli w salonie, gdzie wszystko okna były zasłonięte. Paliły się za to lampy. Beta z kręconymi włosami siedziała na fotelu najbliżej przy wejściu z kolanami podciągniętymi do piersi. Przed nim na długiej sofie, na którą kupno nalegał Stiles, siedział Adam wraz z dwójką innych wilkołaków. Na drugiej kanapie siedział mężczyzna o bardzo bladej cerze i kobieta, która nerwowo skubała zębami paznokcie. Każdy z nich był czysty, ubrany w pożyczone ciuchy od stada Hale. Na widok Dereka i reszty wszyscy zamarli i nerwowo na nich popatrzyli.

\- Potrzebuję odpowiedzi - powiedział Hale bez ceregieli. - Kto, co, gdzie. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.

Wilkołak siedzący obok Adama kiwnął głową i wstał z kanapy. Błysnął czerwienią oczu, które pasowały do błysku Dereka.

\- Jestem Jones. To jest moja beta, Jessie - wskazał na dziewczynę, która błagała wcześniej Dereka o ratowanie Stilesa. - To jest Adam, także wilkołak, ale nie jest członkiem mojego stada. To jest Frederick, on jest wampirem - powiedział, wskazując na bladego mężczyznę. - A to Vanessa, jest chowańcem. Wasz druid, Deaton, zabrał ze sobą Clarisę, wiedźmę.

\- Jak długo byliście przetrzymywani? - zapytała Lydia.

\- Ja i Jessie pół roku, Clarisa rok, Frederick 3 miesiące, Adam jeden i pół, Vanessa cztery. Była z nami jeszcze jedna osoba, mężczyzna, ale on się nigdy nie odzywał. Nie wiemy jak się nazywa ani kiedy był porwany.

\- Co się z nim stało?

\- Nie było go w klatce kiedy uciekaliśmy.

Nagle wszyscy członkowie stada zamarli na jego słowa.

\- K-klatce? - wykrztusił Isaac drżącym głosem.

Jones westchnął ciężko i potarł dłońmi twarz.

\- Tak. My... my byliśmy zamykani w klatkach. Były dla nas za małe, nie było szans na wyprostowanie kończyn.

Isaac zaskomlał żałośnie i skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Derek podejrzewał, że Isaac przypominał sobie aktualnie czasy kiedy to jego ojciec zamykał go w lodówce. Scott podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskając ją lekko, dodając mu otuchy. Dając znać, że nie był sam, że jego ojca nie było.

\- Zamykali nas w klatce na parę godzin zanim zabierali nas do pomieszczeń, gdzie zajmowali się nami łowcy. Tortury. Przesłuchiwania. Badania. Parę dni temu zabrali Stilesa tak jak codziennie, ale on nie wrócił.

\- Myśleliśmy, że go w końcu zabili - dodał Adam nie patrząc na nikogo. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a dłonie zwinięte w pięści. - N-nie było go przez _dwa dni_. Chyba. Około. N-nie wiem, nie mieliśmy poczucia czasu w tamtym miejscu. Nie było zegarów ani żadnych okien, więc nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy jaka jest pora dnia.

\- Ale potem Stiles nagle wbił do pomieszczenia, gdzie byliśmy zamknięci w klatkach - kontynuował Frederick. - Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale udało mu się jakoś wydostać i ukraść nóż. Uwolnił nas z klatek. Uratował nas.

\- Udało nam się wydostać z budynku. Zabiliśmy z dziesięciu łowców. Ukradliśmy auto, ale porzuciliśmy je po wjechaniu do miasta. Stiles był przekonany, że mogli namierzyć auto - dodał Adam. - Ukradliśmy drugie i przyjechaliśmy tutaj.

Derek czuł jak jego kontrola powoli mu ucieka. Pazury wbijały się w skórę jego dłoni, ale wilkołak ignorował ból i uczucie kapiącej na podłogę krwii.

\- Wiecie kto was przetrzymywał? - warknął cicho. Jessie wzdrygnęła się i przybliżyła mimowolnie do swojego alfy. Jones położył rękę na jej szyi uspokajając ją. Potem pokręcił głową.

\- Nigdy nie mówili nam żadnych informacji. To my byliśmy tymi, którzy gadali. Ale Stiles wspominał nam, że łowca, który się nim zajmował ma na imię Marcus i jest młodszym bratem przywódcy.

Derek zerknął na Allison. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową dając mu znać, że nie kojarzy żadnego łowcy o imieniu Marcusa, ale zapyta swojego ojca. Może on będzie wiedział.

Stado siedziało w salonie razem z ich towarzyszami, słuchając ich historii. Jones i Jessie opowiedzieli o ich porwaniach. Powiedzieli o badaniach i eksperymentach, które na nich przeprowadzali. Historia Adama była podobna. Ale w jego przypadku w dniu jego porwania łowcy wymordowali także całe jego stado, podczas gdy Jones i Jessie mieli siebie.

Vanessa została zabrana od swojego pana. Cztery miesiące temu mieszkał w Nowym Jorku, więc jeżeli się nie przeprowadził, Vanessa znajdzie go jadąc do tego miasta. Derek obiecał jej pomóc w dostaniu się do NY.

Frederick, który był przeraźliwie podobny do Petera - szczerze powiedziawszy uśmiechał się nawet podobnie - opowiedział o tym jak został zaatakowany w swoim mieszkaniu w środku dnia kiedy jest najbardziej bezbronny. Podczas czasu spędzonego u łowców wampir nie dostawał krwii ludzkiej co czyniło go przeraźliwie słabym. Na pytanie Scotta czy Frederick zabijał ludzi dla pożywienia wampir popatrzył na niego jak na kompletnego kretyna i zapytał się czy nigdy nie słyszał o bankach krwi. Kiedy Scott zarumienił się zdenerwowany uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wrócił do opowiadania.

Wspomnieli o Clarisie. Wiedźmie, której łowcy zaszyli usta i połamali ręce, aby nie była w stanie używać magii.

\- Stiles... on... on jest człowiekiem - powiedziała cicho Jessie. - On nie ma naszych zdolności do regeneracji. My czujemy ból, ale on szybko znika. Ale Stiles nie posiada tego przywileju. Musicie zrozumieć, że to co oni nam robili było czymś naprawdę okropnym. O-oni łamali nas fizycznie i psychicznie. Upokarzali nas i traktowali jak zwierzęta. My wszyscy się złamaliśmy po naprawdę krótkim czasie. Odpowiadaliśmy na ich pytania byleby przestali chociaż na sekundę nas ranić. Stiles nie złamał się przez ten miesiąc. N -nie wiem co się stało po tym jak go ostatnio zabrali, ale... Musicie zrozumieć, że jeżeli Stiles się w końcu poddał, nie miał wyboru. Rzeczy, które jemu robili... to nie było ludzkie. Więc, proszę, _proszę_ , nie obwiniajcie go jeżeli okaże się, że wydał łowcom jakieś informacje na wasz temat. On naprawdę się starał przez ten miesiąc, aby nic nie powiedzieć. Ale... Stiles nie mógł wytrzymać wieczności. Więc je-

\- Stiles by tego nie zrobił - warknęła Erica, a Jessie zadrżała i cichy pisk uciekł z jej gardła. - Prędzej by umarł niż gdyby miał powiedzieć cokolwiek na nasz temat łowców.

\- Stiles jest lojalny. Głupi i uparty, ale lojalny - dodał Boyd cicho.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego, nawet ja to wiem - fuknął Jackson.

Derek zgadzał się ze swoimi betami. Stiles by ich nie sprzedał. Jest ich rodziną. Kochał ich.

Stiles nigdy w życiu by ich nie zdradził. Tak jak Erica powiedziała, prędzej by się zabił niż gdyby miał coś takiego zrobić.

Wierzyli w niego.

Jessie i reszta nie musieli im wierzyć. Oni znali prawdę.


	5. Chapter 5

Otaczała go kompletna ciemność. Nie był wstanie poruszyć swoimi kończynami. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie czuł całego swojego ciała. Nie potrafił także wyczuć podłoża. Przypomniał sobie za to fakt, że człowiek zawsze czegoś dotyk. Chyba że lata. Czyżby to się właśnie z nim działo? Czy unosił się gdzieś otoczony ciemnością?

Może był martwy. Może to było miejsce, do którego został wysłany po śmierci.

O dziwo Stiles był spokojny z myślą, że nie żył. Pamiętał wszystko. Swoje dzieciństwo, śmierć Claudii, okres kiedy to Szeryf był częściej pogrążony w whiskey niż w tym co się działo dookoła niego. Pamiętał jak wyciągnął jednej nocy Scotta do lasu w poszukiwaniu połowy martwego ciała. Cały ten koszmar z Peterem i Kate, kanimą i Mattem, Gerardem i potem z Marcusem. To wszystko tkwiło w jego głowie, przypominając mu jak wiele przeżył i przecierpiał. Uświadamiało mu to to, że wszystko co przydarzyło się Scottowi i reszcie jest jego winą. Gdyby nie on, Scott nie został by ugryziony.

Życie z dnia na dzień z poczuciem winy nie było przyjemne. Dodatkowo teraz gdyby przeżył po tym, co przydarzyło mu się u Marcusa, to uczucie tylko by się wzmocniło. Zdradził stado. Swoich przyjaciół, swoją rodzinę.

Co z tego, że informacje, które dał łowcy nie były ekstremalnie ważne. Tak naprawdę łowcy mogli już wcześniej znać imiona wilkołaków w Beacon Hills. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Stiles się złamał i powiedział im to. Powiedział im ich imiona, a także ile osób jest w stadzie. Był tak żałośnie słaby, że nie potrafił nawet wytrzymać wystarczająco długo.

Więc tak naprawdę myśl, że prawdopodobnie nie żył napawała go smutnym szczęściem (o ile coś takiego było możliwe). Stiles nie musiałby widzieć zawiedzenia w oczach członków stada gdy się dowiedzą, że ich zdradził. Nie byłby światkiem ich złości, niedowierzania. Nie musiałby patrzeć im w oczy wiedząc, że oni wiedzą jak słaby jest.

__

  
Jego zadowolenie jednak zniknęło po jakimś czasie. Stiles najpierw poczuł nacisk na swój tył. Potem do jego uszu dotarł oddalony dźwięk pikania, a także bicie jego serca. Pierwszy dźwięk zbliżał się do niego z każdą kolejną sekundą. Potem Stiles był świadomy okropnego bólu, który go otaczał, a także nacisku na jego szyję. A raczej w jego gardle. Jakby coś zostało wepchane mu przez usta prosto do jego buzi. Głęboko.

Zaczął się krztusić. Ścianki jego gardła zaczęły zaciskać się nieprzyjemnym przedmiocie w jego ciele. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, które boleśnie zapiekły i zaczęły robić się mokre przez nagłe oślepienie światłem.

\- -iles! Stiles!

Och nie. Marcus. To Marcus. To kolejna z jego sztuczek. Nie udało mu się uciec. Albo może i uciekł, ale łowca go znalazł. Nie, nie, nie. Nie chciał wracać do tamtego miejsca. Był zmęczony. Wolał umrzeć! Dlaczego nie mógł być martwy?!

Kiedy poczuł dłonie naciskające na jego ramiona Stiles spanikował jeszcze mocniej. Starał odsunąć się jak najdalej od dotyku. Udało mu się uwolnić prawą rękę, którą dotknął twarzy i rurki, która była przyczepiona do jego buzi i wprowadzona głęboko do gardła. Jednak jego dłoń została złapana za nadgarstek i brutalnie odsunięta.

\- Stiles, nie! Proszę, uspokój się. To ja, Melissa!

Melissa? Stiles znał Melissę. Stiles kochał Melissę. Kobieta była jak jego druga mama. Mógł jej zaufać. Tak. Mógł to zrobić. To nie Marcus. Ona go nie skrzywdzi.

Nastolatek zamrugał odganiając łzy z oczu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Zauważył mamę Scotta stojącego obok niego, z jedną ręką na jego ramieniu, a drugą trzymającą jego prawy nadgarstek. Była blada, miała wory pod oczami, a z kucyka, w którego miała związane włosy, uciekło parę kosmyków.

\- Dokładnie tak, Stiles. Jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie masz powodu do paniki, przysięgam. Muszę wyjąć rurę z twojego gardła. Ale nie możesz się ruszać, okej? Zrobię to najszybciej jak się da.

Zamknął ponownie oczy i spróbował się odprężyć. Nie było to łatwe biorąc pod uwagę jak nieprzyjemny nacisk sprawiała rurka w jego gardle, a także ból, który odczuwał w całym jego ciele. Dosłownie. Całym.

Zaraz po tym jak jego gardło było puste, Stiles zaczął kaszleć. To tylko pogorszyło jego stan. Zaszlochał łapiąc się za żebra i starając się odepchnąć chęć do kaszli.

Kolejne minuty były nieco zamazane, jakby Stiles oglądał to co się działo przez czyjeś oczy. Pojawił się skądś lekarz, który zadawał mu różne pytania, świecił mu w oczy małą latarką i kazał wodzić za nią wzrokiem. Dotykał jego ciała w różnych miejscach - to sprawiło, że Stiles chciał zwymiotować, dotyk tego lekarza przypomniał mu jak to Marcus wodził dłońmi po jego ciele tuż przed tym jak złapał jego penisa.

Melissa była przez cały czas u jego boku, głaszcząc go po włosach. Stiles uwielbiał kiedy ktoś mu tak robił. Teraz pomogło mu to się uspokoić i odrobinę zignorować ból. Podali mu morfinę, która szybko zawładnęła jego organizm. Zasnął otoczony zapachem szpitala i Melissą przeczesującą palcami jego włosy.

__

  
Kolejne wybudzenie nie było tak złe jak pierwsze. Nie dostał mini ataku paniki, a także nie obawiał się, że jest w miejscu, gdzie przetrzymywał go Marcus. Koło łóżka po prawej stronie na niewygodnym szpitalnym łóżku spał jego ojciec. Ubrany w nieco pogięte, wyraźnie nieświeże ciuchy. Wyglądał na starszego o dziesięć lat. Oczy miał podkrążone, policzki odrobinę zapadnięte, a na jego twarzy widniał kilkudniowy zarost.

\- T-tato - wychrypiał Stiles. Jego gardło było suche i wciąż odrobinę bolało, tak jak i całe jego ciało tak naprawdę, ale leki przeciwbólowe pomagały. - Tato - powtórzył.

Wyciągnął zdrową rękę i położył ją na ramieniu ojca. Szeryf podskoczył zaskoczony, przeczesując wzrokiem pokój. Kiedy zorientował się, że Stiles jest przytomny, wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk i przybliżył się do swojego syna, łapiąc jego dłoń.

\- Stiles - wyszeptał. Z jego oczu od razu poleciały łzy. Stiles nienawidził kiedy jego tata płakał. - O Boże, nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz, dzieciaku.

Stiles kiwnął głupio głową. Szeryf podniósł się z krzesła i nachylił nad synem z zamiarem przytulenia go, ale zamarł kiedy Stiles odsunął się szybko w bok, przymykając odrobinę oczy i skulając się. Jakby oczekiwał, że jego ojciec go uderzy. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że Szeryf chciał płakać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział łamliwym głosem. - Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

\- Nic się nie stało - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Stiles, starając się odprężyć. - Po prostu... zero gwałtownych ruchów przez jakiś czas, okej?

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście, synu. Nie martw się.

Chłopak próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale na jego twarzy wykwitł jedynie grymas. Szeryf pogłaskał go po głowie i wrócił do siedzenia w krześle po tym jak podał synowi szklankę wody z rurką. Przybliżył jednak jeszcze bliżej szpitalnego łóżka, znowu łapiąc rękę Stilesa i trzymając ją w swoich drżących dłoniach.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał po chwili Stiles.

Szeryf wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Ludzie, z którymi uciekłeś... oni zabrali cię do Dereka, który przywiózł cię do szpitala. Ponoć nalegałeś, aby najpierw pojechać do niego.

Stiles pamiętał jak przez mgłę moment w aucie, tuż przed tym jak stracił przytomność, kiedy to prawie że błagał Adama, aby zabrali go do Dereka, nie do szpitala.

\- Derek przyniósł cię tutaj, a Isaac powiadomił nas, że się pojawiłeś. Byłeś na sali operacyjnej przez kilka godzin kiedy przyjechaliśmy do szpitala po jego telefonie. Masz wiele poważnych ran, synu. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni.

\- Co z Adamem, Jonesem i resztą? Gdzie oni są? - spytał mając nadzieję, że nie uciekli zaraz po tym jak Derek go od nich zabrał.

\- W domu Dereka - odpowiedział delikatnie Szeryf. - Są bezpieczni. Deaton zajął się Clarisą. Nie jest w najlepszym stanie, ale przeżyje.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i kiwnął głową. Adam, Jones, Jessie, Vanessa, Frederick i Clarisa byli bezpieczni. Całe szczęście. Żaden łowca ich nie dorwał. Żyli. Stiles miał wrażenie, że z jego serca spadł wielki, nieprzyjemny kamień.

\- Zadzwonię po Dereka i resztę - powiedział nagle Szeryf. - Chcieli abym powiadomił ich jak najszybciej jak się wybudzisz. Chcą cię zobaczyć i upe-

\- Nie! - krzyknął spanikowany Stiles. Złapał mocno dłoń ojca i wbił jego skórę swoje połamane paznokcie. - Nie, tato! Proszę. Błagam, nie dzwoń po nich. Nie, nie, nie. Oni- Nie mogę - Ja - Proszę, nie.

Szeryf popatrzył na jego zapłakaną, czerwoną twarz kompletnie przerażony. Oddech Stilesa nagle stał się szybki i płytki. Jego całe ciało zaczęło drżeć, oblał go zimny pot, a serce waliło w jego piersi jak oszalałe. On nie mógł- nie mógł - Kurwa, wszystko zaczęło go boleć. Cały świat dookoła zawirował.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło. Był świadomy tylko tego, że nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegły pielęgniarki i lekarze. Wszyscy starali się go uspokoić, ale nowi przybysze jedynie sprawili, że jego atak paniki się pogorszył. Stiles nie stracił przytomności tylko i wyłącznie dzięki jego tacie, który mówił do niego spokojnym, chociaż odrobinę drżącym głosem, nakazując mu oddychać i liczyć razem z nim.

Kiedy jednak w końcu był wstanie oddychać bez problemu, a wszyscy oprócz jego ojca wyszli z pomieszczenia po krótkim badaniu i sprawdzeniu, czy jego rany się ponownie nie otworzyły, Stiles popatrzył błagalnie na Szeryfa.

\- Proszę, nie dzwoń do nich. Ja- ja nie mogę teraz na nich patrzeć.

\- Co? Czemu? Stiles, czy ty ich obwiniasz? To nie ich wina, że zostałeś porwany, na pewno jesteś tego świadomy! - powiedział zdezorientowany Szeryf. - Oni nic nie zrobili, więc-

\- Nie, to nie tak! Oni nic nie zrobili, wiem. To ja coś zrobiłem! Zdradziłem ich!

Szeryf zamarł patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Stiles, o czym ty do cholery gadasz? - wyszeptał.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Nie chciał znowu dostać ataku paniki.

\- Ja... zdradziłem ich - wyznał słabo. Otworzył oczy, ale nie był wstanie popatrzyć na swojego ojca. - Nie byłem wstanie wytrzymać bólu, tego upokorzenia. Starałem się, naprawdę. Ale tego wszystkiego było za dużo. M-Marcus- Ł-łowca, który mnie torturował, on- - Stiles polizał dolną wargę. - Kilka dni przed tym jak ciekliśmy... Marcus zaproponował danie mi spokoju na parę dni. Zero tortur, podanie leków przeciw bólowych, spanie w łóżku. To wszystko za informacje na temat s-stada.

Nastolatek popatrzył na tatę z oczami mokrymi od łez. Szeryf patrzył na niego z buzią lekko otwartą i wyraźnie starając się nie płakać tak jak jego syn.

\- Chciał abym powiedział im ile wilkołaków i ile ludzi jest w stadzie, a także imiona i nazwiska wilków. I ja- ja mu powiedziałem, tato. Przepraszam, naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam, ale nie mogłem już dłużej. Wszystko mnie bolało, nie byłem wstanie wytrzymać tego wszystkiego! Przepraszam, tato, przepraszam!

\- Och, Stiles...

Szeryf przytulił swojego syna, starając się uważać na jego rany. Stiles płakał grubymi łzami, drżąc w objęciu ojca. Obrzydzenie, które do siebie czuł zawładnęło nim ponownie. Wstyd i poczucie winy... Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia w takim stanie. Stiles nigdy nie płakał tak żałośnie jak teraz. Nawet po śmierci swojej mamy. Nastolatek upchnął to wszystko w sobie, nie chcąc pokazywać ludziom jak słaby jest. Schował siebie za grubą ścianą sarkazmu i fałszywych uczuć. Marcus złamał go i zburzył tą ścianę.

Stiles nawet nie zauważył, że powtarzał ciągle ciche "przepraszam" jak jakaś zacięta płyta aż do momentu, w którym jego ojciec powiedział:

\- Cii, Stiles, nie masz za co przepraszać, naprawdę. Przestań.

\- Ale ja ich zdradziłem. Ciebie też. Nie powinienem - wykrztusił w odpowiedzi nastolatek. Odepchnął od siebie ojca i wytarł dłonią łzy i smarki z jego twarzy. - Jestem żałosny. Znienawidzą mnie kiedy się dowiedzą co zrobiłem.

\- Nie, nie znienawidzą cię, Stiles. Nie bądź głupi.

\- Nie jestem głupi! Wiem, że tak będzie!

Szeryf pokręcił głową z twardą miną.

\- Nie. Stiles, byłeś przetrzymywany i torturowany przez miesiąc. Nie mam pojęcia co dokładnie ci robili, ale patrząc na ciebie... Boże, Stiles. Przecierpiałeś tak wiele. Nikt nie ma prawa cię obwiniać za to, że w końcu się złamałeś.

\- Ale nie powinienem. Udowodniłem tym tylko to, że faktycznie jestem słabym, łamliwym człowiekiem, który nie należy do stada razem z wilkami.

\- Stiles, proszę, przestań.

Nastolatek posłusznie zamknął buzię.

\- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku - westchnął Szeryf. - Spróbuj zasnąć. Będę tu cały czas, nie masz się czego obawiać, okej? Nie zadzwonię po stado, ale nie jestem wstanie ich powstrzymać przed niezapowiedzianą wizytą.

Stiles kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku, prosząc ojca o poprawienie poduszek. Jego plecy pulsowały tępym bólem. Niestety nie był wstanie znaleźć żadnej wygodniejszej pozycji, nie z jego połamanymi żebrami i resztą obrażeń. Jednak dzięki cichej prośbie pielęgniarka podała mu morfinę, która sprawiła, że zaśnięcie było dość łatwe.

__

  
Nastolatek wiedział, że nie może unikać stada wiecznie. I tak dziwił się, że udało mu się nie widzieć ich przez całe trzy dni od jego rozmowy z ojcem. Widział się z Melissą, kobieta była przecież pielęgniarką. Jednak ona nie wspominała nic o innych. Stiles podejrzewał, że jego ojciec powiedział jej wszystko i poprosił ją o nie mówienie Scottowi, że Stiles jest przytomny. Jeżeli Melissa czuła jakąkolwiek złość na Stilesa za jego zdradę, to ukryła to głęboko w sobie, nie dając żadnych złych sygnałów Stilesowi.

__

  
Czwartego dnia tuż po trzynastej drzwi od jego pokoju powoli się otworzyły. Stiles spodziewał się ojca albo kogoś z pracowników szpitala. Zazwyczaj koło tej godziny przychodzili do niego i zmieniali mu opatrunki. Jednak kiedy Stiles oderwał wzrok od małego telewizora naprzeciwko swojego łóżka zobaczył w drzwiach Dereka.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zamarło.

Derek wyglądał... dobrze. Był widocznie odrobinę zmęczony, ale poza tym nic. Stiles widział jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się odrobinę, ledwo zauważalnie, kiedy Derek zauważył, że Stiles jest przytomny. Świadomość tego, że Stiles prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Dereka uśmiechającego się na jego widok sprawiła, że nastolatek miał ochotę płakać. Znowu.

Stiles musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę. Nie mógł go okłamywać.

Derek stał w progu pokoju obserwując go. Normalnie Stiles nazwałby go podglądaczem albo dziwakiem, jednak tak było przed jego ostatnim porwaniem. Teraz Stiles codziennie nie potrafił znaleźć u siebie siły, aby używać sarkazmu czy nawet uśmiechać się. Był po prostu całkowicie inny. Doskonale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie wstanie wrócić do dawnego siebie. Nie z jego ciągłymi koszmarami, przebłyskami wspomnień w ciągu dnia kiedy ktoś go dotknie albo ruszy się zbyt gwałtownie. Stiles ciągle obawiał się, że kiedy się obudzi Marcus będzie przy nim.

\- Hej - odezwał się miękko Derek wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Wilkołak wszedł do głębiej do pokoju i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Stiles pozostał cichy, patrząc na alfę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Próbował utrwalić sobie jego wygląd w pamięci. Kiedy Derek go wyrzuci ze stada, Stiles nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Przynajmniej w żadnej dobrej sytuacji.

\- Kiedy się obudziłeś? - zapytał Derek podchodząc bliżej niego. - Nikt nas nie powiadomił. Czy twój ojciec wie?

Potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Jak się czujesz? Powinienem wezwać Melissę?

\- N-nie. Wszystko okej.

Derek patrzył przez chwilę w ciszy na jego twarz. Stiles dostrzegł w jego oczach delikatny błysk czerwieni pośród reszty kolorów. Derek wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany, ale najwyraźniej to była tylko gra.

Mężczyzna usiadł na krześle obok łóżka i nachylił się do przodu opierając łokcie na kolanach. Złączył przed sobą dłonie, jakby miał zamiar się pomodlić.

\- Stiles... ja...

Derek zwiesił głowę i westchnął.

\- Przepraszam, że cię nie znaleźliśmy wcześniej. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, przysięgam. Ale ty po prostu zniknąłeś. Nie byliśmy wstanie wyczuć twojego zapachu, niczego. Byliśmy przerażeni. Myśleliśmy, że cię straciliśmy.

Kiedy popatrzył ponownie na Stilesa, jego oczy były kompletnie czerwone.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak szczęśliwi jesteśmy, że cię odzyskaliśmy, Stiles - powiedział łagodnie. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na dłoni Stilesa, ściskając ją delikatnie. Przez nastolatka przeszedł dreszcz. Nim zdążył się powstrzymać, z jego oczu poleciały łzy, a z gardła cichy jęk bólu kiedy jego żebra zabolały. - Stiles, co-

\- Przepraszam - przerwał mu. - Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, Derek. Przepraszam...

\- Co? Stiles, nie, przestań. Nie masz za co przepraszać! - powiedział szybko przybliżając się do nastolatka. Położył wolną dłoń na policzku Stilesa, który instynktownie wcisnął w nią twarz.

\- Mam. Mam za co przepraszać, Derek - wyszeptał. Zamknął oczy nie chcąc widzieć gniewu, zawodu w oczach Dereka na jego kolejne słowa. - Zdradziłem was. Byłem za słaby. Nie wytrzymałem.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Marcus. M-Marcus parę dni przed naszą ucieczką zaproponował mi układ. Ja powiem mu ile jest wilków i ludzi w stadzie, a także imiona wilkołaków wzamian za zaprzestanie tortur na parę dni, podanie leków przeciwbólowych i wygodne łóżko - wyrzucił z siebie najszybciej jak potrafił. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Nie chciał wydłużać tej agoni. - Przepraszam, Derek, ale- ale- z-złamałem się. Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, ale nie mogłem już dłużej wytrzymać. Tyle bólu... te wszystkie rzeczy, które mi robił... tego było za dużo. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam!

Kontynuował powtarzanie tego jednego jedynego słowa mając zamknięte oczy. Nie mógł patrzeć na Dereka. Wiedział dokładnie co znajdzie w jego oczach. Wolał żeby wilkołak puścił jego dłoń, odsunął się od niego i po prostu wyszedł, nigdy nie wracając i zakazując reszcie stada go odwiedzać. I tak nie pozwoliłby im się zobaczyć.

Kiedy Derek faktycznie zaczął odsuwać swoją dłoń od jego, Stiles pomyślał, że to ten moment. Jego ostatni dotyk. Nigdy więcej nie będzie miał możliwości dotykania go, trzymania jego ręki. Sprawiło to to, że jego serce ścisnęło się. Bolało to o wiele bardziej niż wszystkie jego rany razem wzięte. Spodziewał się tego, naprawdę.

Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że Derek puścił jego dłoń, ale nie odsunął się od niego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wilkołak nachylił się i objął go, przyciskając twarz Stilesa do zagłębienia swojej szyi. Trzymał jego drżące ciało tuż przy swoim, skowycząc cichutko do jego ucha. Jak mały, zraniony szczeniaczek.

\- Proszę przestań przepraszać - powiedział słabo Derek. - Proszę, nie mogę tego znieść.

\- Powinienem. Zdradziłem was. Byłem za słaby. Nie potrafiłem dłużej wytrzymać.

\- To nie twoja wina. - Derek odsunął się odrobinę, łapiąc jego twarz w obie dłonie i kciukami wycierając łzy z jego policzków. - Jones i reszta... oni powiedzieli nam jak was traktowano. Widziałem twoje rany. Widziałem co ci zrobili. Nie obwiniam cię. Nie jestem zły, przysięgam, Stiles.

Nastolatek nie był wstanie mu uwierzyć. Stiles go zdradził. Jego, jego bety, ludzi o których się troszczył. Wystawił ich na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony łowców. Bał się jak cholera, że w tej chwili Derek go obejmuje, zapewnia, że nie jest zły, ale potem nagle jednak uświadomi sobie co dokładnie Stiles zrobi i go odepchnie od siebie. Zostawi go samego.

Ale w tej chwili Stiles zatopił się w jego dotyku i zapachu, czując się bezpiecznie i spokojnie po raz pierwszy od ponad miesiąca.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek trzymał w ramionach szlochającego Stilesa przez długi czas, aż do momentu, w którym chłopak po prostu zasnął. Wtedy mężczyzna delikatnie odsunął się od nastolatka i ułożył go wygodnie na łóżku, nie chcąc aby zostały naruszone jego rany.

Kiedy Derek otworzył drzwi do pokoju i uświadomił sobie, że Stiles jest przytomny, miał wrażenie, że jego wilk wyskoczy z niego, rzucając się na chłopaka. Chciał go przytulić, objąć i nigdy nie puszczać, zatapiając się w jego zapachu. Obawiał się jednak, że jeżeli wykona jakikolwiek nagły ruch Stiles dostanie ataku paniki. Był w towarzystwie Adama, Jonesa, Jessie, Vanessy i Fredericka wystarczająco długo aby zauważyć ich zachowania w takich sytuacjach. Starali się tego wszystkiego nie ukazywać, ale czasem strach i terror był zbyt wielki. PTSD był widoczny gołym okiem. Podejrzewał, że Stiles nie byłby inny.

Ułożył sobie w głowie przemowę. Chciał ją wyrecytować Stilesowi zaraz po tym jak chłopak się obudzi. Chciał mu powiedzieć jak bardzo mu wstyd, że przeprasza, że mu na nim zależy.   
Jednak kiedy popatrzył w przerażone oczy Stilesa, wszystkie słowa z jego głowy uciekły, pozostawiając go niezdolnego do wypowiedzi.

Udało mu się po chwili wydukać jakieś słowa, ale nie były one takie same jak sobie wyobrażał. Nie był z nich zadowolony. Jednak to zawsze coś niż pozostanie cichym.

  
W momencie, w którym Stiles się dosłownie rozpadł tuż przed nim i opowiedział mu o tym, że ich zdradził, Derek nie wiedział co ma czuć. Był zdezorientowany. Wściekłość, smutek, radość, zrozumienie, żal i poczucie winy zalały jego umysł. Trzeba przyznać, że Derek miał nadzieję, że łowcom nie uda się złamać Stilesa, ale kogo on oszukuje? Stiles nie był taki jak on czy jego bety. Nie posiadał zdolności regeneracyjnych, które sprawiały, że jego rany znikały po krótkim czasie. Nie. On musiał cierpieć całe dnie z otwartymi ranami, siniakami i poparzeniami. Ból towarzyszył mu każdej sekundy. Więc rozumiał. Rozumiał, że Stiles się w końcu złamał. Był wręcz zdziwiony, że wytrzymał miesiąc w tym stanie. Był z niego dumny.

Derek był wstanie wyczuć odór poczucia winy i nienawiści do samego siebie wylewający się ze Stilesa. Wilkołak był kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji. Razem z Kate. Moment, w którym sobie uświadomił, że to przez niego jego rodzina została spalona żywcem... chciał umrzeć. Zabić się, ukarać. Nie był wstanie patrzeć na Laurę nie czując nienawiści do samego siebie. Tak jak Stiles teraz nie patrzył na Dereka. Dlatego on to rozumiał. Rozumiał co Stiles czuł i czego teraz potrzebował. Zapewnienia, że nikt nie będzie na niego zły. Ze wszyscy rozumieją i go nie obwiniają.

Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po policzku i odsunął się od jego śpiącej formy. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Musiał zadzwonić do stada i powiedzieć im, że Stiles się wybudził. Że żyje i nic mu nie zagraża. Ale wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, wszyscy przybiegliby tutaj i zażądali widzenia się z nim. To by mogło wywołać atak paniki u nastolatka. Zresztą, Derek powinien się z nimi zobaczyć i wytłumaczyć całą sprawę. Nie był całkowicie pewny jak reszta stada zareaguje na fakt, że Stiles się wygadał. Informacje te nie były zbyt ważne, ale wciąż...

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na Stilesa. Nie chciał go zostawiać samego. Nie kiedy Stiles zasnął podczas płakania. Gdyby się obudził i zobaczył, że Derek zniknął, chłopak mógłby dojść do niepotrzebnych konkluzji.

Tak więc został, trzymając Stilesa za rękę i kciukiem głaskając jego skórę. Wysysał jego ból chcąc ułatwić chłopakowi sen.

\- Derek?

Wilkołak podniósł gwałtownie głowę i popatrzył w kierunku drzwi. Przeklną samego siebie za to, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

\- Szeryfie - kiwnął głową.

\- Mówiłem ci, abyś mówił mi John - mruknął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna. Ojciec Stilesa zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał jego syn. - Jak długo tu już siedzisz?

\- Nie wiem. Zasnął jakiś czas temu podczas płakania.

\- Więc był przytomny. Czy Stiles powiedział ci...?

John wiedział. Stiles musiał mu powiedzieć o tym co zrobił.

\- Tak. Powiedział mi o wszystkim.

Na chwilę pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza podczas której obydwoje patrzyli na śpiącą twarz Stilesa. Kiedy John odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był twardy i nieprzyjemny.

\- Nie możesz być na niego zły. Nie masz prawa. Stiles jest tylko człowiekiem, nikt nie może obwiniać go o to, że się w końcu złamał. Ci łowcy to potwory, widzisz co mu zrobili.

\- Nie jestem zły - zapewnił Derek. Popatrzył na Johna z grymasem na twarzy. - Nie wiem czemu myślisz, że byłbym, ale nie jestem. Wiem, że Stiles nie jest taki jak my. Wiem, że cierpi o wiele dłużej i bardziej. Rozumiem to. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym nawet o obwinianiu go i byciu złym na niego za coś takiego, John.

Szeryf wyraźnie się rozluźnił widząc, że alfa nie ma zamiaru atakować werbalnie i fizycznie jego syna. Kiwnął głową i westchnął ciężko.

\- Obudził się parę dni temu, ale poprosił mnie, abym nikomu nie mówił - mruknął. - Tylko Melissa jeszcze wie. Jest za bardzo przerażony myślą, że stado go odrzuci.

Stiles taki był. Każdy to wiedział, więc coś takiego nie zdziwiło Dereka.

\- Porozmawiam z nimi jeszcze dzisiaj i wytłumaczę im wszystko. Czekam tylko aż Stiles się wybudzi - wytłumaczył. - Nie chcę aby się obudził i zobaczył, że mnie nie ma.

\- I bardzo dobrze. Mój dzieciak na pewno pomyślałby, że nigdy nie wrócisz, bo go odrzuciłeś. Czasami jest naprawdę wielkim idiotą.

__

  
Stiles wybudził się półgodziny później. Derek trzymał go ciągle za rękę. Szeryf wyszedł krótko po ich rozmowie po wezwaniu na stację przez Parrisha.

\- Wciąż tu jesteś - powiedział cicho Stiles. Derek uniósł wzrok znad telefonu, na którym czytał artykuł o odpowiednim traktowaniu ludzi z PTDS.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem.

\- Ale... nie powinieneś. Nie po tym co zrobiłem.

Derek pokręcił głową. Stiles nie patrzył na niego, lecz na ich złączone dłonie. Jego wzrok był pusty, kompletnie nieobecny. Tak być nie powinno. Nie powinien tak wyglądać. To wszystko nie powinno się wydarzyć.

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły, Stiles - zapewnił wilkołak. - Rozumiem, że nie byłeś wstanie wytrzymać tego wszystkiego. Nie dziwię się. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu... prawdopodobnie zrobiłbym to samo. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem.

\- Gdybym był wilkołakiem mógłbym wytrzymać dłużej. - Głos Stilesa był bardzo cichy. Gdyby nie wyostrzone zmysły Dereka, mężczyzna by tego nie usłyszał. - Może powinienem przyjąć ugryzienie od Petera kiedy mi je zaproponował.

Derek mógł niemalże usłyszeć pisk opon w jego umyśle, kiedy nagle wszystko wokół nich stanęło. Peter zaproponował ugryzienie Stilesa? Ale... kiedy? Co?

\- Co? - wykrztusił głupio.

Stiles podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ty...nie wiedziałeś?

Jego grymas pogłębił się kiedy Derek zaprzeczył szybkim ruchem głowy.

\- Myślałem, że wiedziałeś.

\- Kiedy Peter-?

\- Tej nocy po balu. Kiedy zabrał mnie, abym pomógł mu cię namierzyć. Zaproponował mi ugryzienie za pomoc. Odmówiłem.

\- Co? Ale... Peter by cię zmusił. Przecież-

\- Peter powiedział, że mnie lubi - westchnął Stiles z przewrotem oczu. - Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak się ucieszyłem na tą wiadomość - mruknął sarkastycznie.

Umysł Dereka skakał z jednej myśli do drugiej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Peter zaproponował ugryzienie Stilesowi. Zaproponował. Nie ugryzł go po prostu tak jak Scotta czy Lydię. On mu je zaproponował. Bo go lubi.

\- Naprawdę nie jesteś na mnie zły? - zapytał Stiles po chwili. Patrzył na Dereka z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z kłębiącą się w nich nadzieją i odrobiną niedowierzania.

Derek kiwnął głową.

\- Naprawdę, Stiles.

\- Co z resztą stada? P-powiedziałeś im?

\- Jeszcze nie. Nie chciałem żebyś obudził się sam.

Stiles zamknął oczy. Potem skinął głową. Chciał się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, ale nagle skrzywił się z bólu. Derek szybko zacisnął dłoń na jego i zaczął wysysać z niego ból. Nastolatek westchnął z ulgą.

\- Dzięki - mruknął kiedy Derek pomógł mu usiąść i poprawił poduszki tak, aby było mu wygodnie.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wody, jedzenia? Zawołać pielęgniarkę?

\- Nie, nie. Niczego nie potrzebuję. Możesz iść.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak.

Derek kiwnął głową i powoli wycofał się z pokoju. Stojąc w progu popatrzył jeszcze raz na Stilesa i powiedział:

\- Jeżeli będziesz potrzebował czegokolwiek, powiedz komuś ze szpitala, aby się ze mną skontaktowali, okej? I pamiętaj, nie jestem na ciebie zły. Nie musisz się tym przejmować, naprawdę.

Stiles się nie odezwał. Nie popatrzył nawet na Dereka. Jedyne co zrobił to skinął ledwo zauważalnie głową,

__

  
Derek zwołał wszystkich do swojego domu. Każdy ze stada był już na miejscu kiedy przyjechał. W salonie siedzieli Boyd, Erica, Scott, Allison, Jones, Jessie, Adam i Vanessa. Isaac, Peter, Lydia i Jackson. Frederick był w jednym z pokojów gościnnych, który był zabezpieczony przed promieniami słonecznymi.

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nagle nas wszystkich wezwałeś? - zapytał Scott. Wszyscy w salonie patrzyła na niego z niepokojem oczekując złych wiadomości.

\- Stiles się obudził.

\- Co?! - krzyknął Isaac wbiegając do salonu. Reszta osób z kuchni podążyła tuż za nim. - Kiedy?

\- Kilka dni temu.

\- CO?! - wrzasnęła oburzona Erica. Zerwała się z kanapy i podeszła bliżej do Dereka. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam wcześniej?!

\- Sam dopiero dzisiaj sie dowiedziałem - warknął w odpowiedzi. Jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią alfy, sprawiając, że Erica zrobiła kilka kroków w tył.

\- Ale... dlaczego moja mama nic mi nie powiedziała? - zapytał zdezorientowany Scott.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech i skrzyżował ręce przed sobą.

\- Stiles nie chciał abyśmy wiedzieli, że się wybudził. On... bał się.

Na twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych wykwitł grymas.

\- Co? Dlaczego Stiles się bał?

Derek przesunął wzrokiem po jego towarzyszach. Peter, Jones i Adam jako jedyni wyglądali jakby zrozumieli o co alfie chodziło.

\- Stiles kilka dni przed tym jak uciekł razem z Adamem, Jonesem, Vanessą, Jessie, Clarisą i Frederickiem... on- - Derek wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk. - Marcus zaproponował mu przerwę w torturach, spanie w łóżku i podanie leków przeciwbólowych w zamian za informacje. Ile jest wilków i ludzi w stadzie, jak wilkołaki się nazywają. Stiles się złamał i mu je powiedział.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła grobowa cisza. Serca wszystkich oprócz Petera biły szybciej niż normalnie. Ich mimika twarzy wahała się pomiędzy złością i niedowierzaniem. Scott i Jessie wyglądali jakby mieli zamiar się rozpłakać.

\- Kłamiesz - wyrzuciła z siebie Erica. - Stiles nigdy by tego nie zrobił. On- On jest Batmanem! Nie zrobiłby nam tego!

\- Erica- - zaczął Boyd, łapiąc ją za ramię i starając się ją uspokoić.

\- Nie! Nie wierzę ci, Derek! Kłamiesz!

\- Dlaczego Derek miałby kłamać na taki temat, idiotko? - warknęła Lydia.

\- N-nie wiem! Ale nie wierzę, aby Stiles nam to zrobił!

Derek zrobił parę kroków w przód, stając tuż przed Ericą. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego złotymi oczami i z wydłużonymi kłami.

\- Erica, musisz zrozumieć, że to co oni mu zrobili... żadne z nas by tego nie wytrzymało.

\- Traktujesz nas o wiele gorzej na treningach! Łamiesz nam kości cały czas! Jeżeli my jesteśmy w stanie wytrzymać coś takiego, Stiles też! Jest silniejszy od nas, doskonale o tym wiesz!

\- Gadasz od rzeczy - powiedział Isaac. - Czy ty siebie słyszysz?

Erica odwróciła się w jego kierunku ze wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zanim jednak zdążyła się na niego rzucić Peter się odezwał.

\- Stiles nie ma tego co my mamy. Jego ciało nie regeneruje się w ciągu kilkunastu sekund tak jak nasze. Czujemy ból przez krótki czas. Stiles nie ma takich zdolności!

\- Więc nas zdradził? Tak o? Dla spania w łóżku? - zapytał Scott z niedowierzaniem.

Alfa popatrzył na niego wściekle, nie mogąc uwierzyć w reakcje przyjaciela Stilesa.

\- Stiles wytrzymał miesiąc tortur i upokorzenia. Każdy z nas, gdybyśmy byli zwykłymi ludźmi, też byśmy się w końcu złamali. I tak jestem zdziwiony, że wytrzymał tak długo, Scott.

\- Ale teraz przez niego Allison jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Derek ryknął w jego kierunku w tym samym momencie, w który, Isaac rzucił się na Scotta i przyszpilił go do ściany. Adam, Jones, Jessie i Vanessa patrzyli na McCalla tak jakby chcieli go zabić. Derek im się nie dziwił, naprawdę.

\- Serio, Scott? Martwisz się o Allison kiedy to Stiles był torturowany przez cały pieprzony miesiąc? - warknął nastolatek prosto w twarz McCalla. Allison przesunęła się w bok z ręką na ustach. - Nie masz prawa być na niego zły! To twoja wina, że Stiles został porwany. To ty powinieneś być z nim tamtej nocy. TY, Scott! Gdybyś był z nim, Stiles nie zostałby porwany! Teraz masz jaja aby być na niego zły, że go łowcy złamali? Czy ty kurwa sobie jaja robisz?!

\- Isaac-

\- Nie! Zamknij się! Nie jestem wstanie ani chwili dłużej wytrzymać twojej głupoty! Ponoć jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego bratem. Jednak co chwilę porzucałeś go dla Allison. Powiedz mi, kiedy to ostatni raz spędziłeś z nim dłużej niż godzinę sam na sam, hm? No powiedz mi, Scott!

\- Ja- ja- n-nie pamiętam.

\- Nie pamiętasz, bo to było tak dawno temu. Jesteś żałosny. Stiles wytrzymywał twoje gadanie i użalanie się na temat Allison przez miesiące. Krył cię przed twoją mamą. Ratował twój zasrany tyłek dziesiątki razy! I tak mu się odwdzięczasz? Będąc na niego złym, że złamał się po miesiącu tortur przez psychopatów?! Czy ty chociaż przez chwilę zastanawiałeś się co Stiles musiał przeżyć w tamtym miejscu? Czy byłeś zbyt zajęty wpychaniem swojego kutasa w Allison?

\- On nas zdradził, Isaac! Jak możesz mu tak po prostu wybaczyć?

\- Tu nie ma czego wybaczać! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz? Nie mamy prawa być na niego źli! Nie mamy prawa go obwiniać o to, że się złamał. Stiles jest tylko człowiekiem!

Isaac potrząsnął znowu Scottem, ale tym razem go puścił. Scott osunął się na ziemię, patrząc głupio w górę na wściekłego Isaaca. Nastolatek rzadko kiedy się denerwował. Nigdy wcześniej nie stracił nad sobą panowania jak w tym momencie. Jednak Derek rozumiał jego uczucia. Gdyby był szybszy, to on miałby Scotta przyszpilonego do ściany.

\- Sądzę, że powinieneś stąd iść, Scott - warknął zamiast tego.

Scott popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach, ale po krótkiej chwili wstał z ziemi i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. W progu zatrzymał się i popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę.

\- Allison?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Nie była wstanie nawet patrzeć teraz na Scotta. Najwyraźniej nie podzielała zdania chłopaka.

Lydia sięgnęła ręką i objęła Allison, dodając jej otuchy. Popatrzyła wściekle na Scotta, który zabłysnął złotymi oczami i wybiegł z domu.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott wbiegł do swojego domu i trzasnął za sobą drzwi.

\- Scott? To ty? - krzyknęła z kuchni Melissa.

Nastoletni wilkołak z wściekłą miną wszedł do kuchni. Jego matka podniosła wzrok z nad papierów, które zajmowały cały stół. Scott zerknął na nie i ujrzał rachunki, ponaglenia, stare paragony. Normalnie przejąłby się tym widokiem, jednak teraz miał coś kompletnie innego na głowie.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi, że Stiles się wybudził?! - warknął sprawiając, że Melissa podskoczyła zaskoczona i przycisnęła rękę do piersi blisko serca.

\- Ponieważ John poprosił mnie, abym tego nie robiła. Scott, Stiles nie chciał żebyście wiedzieli, że się obudził - wytłumaczyła. Obserwowała Scotta uważnie, jakby obawiała się, że chłopak nagle ją zaatakuje.

\- Raczej nie chciał abyśmy się dowiedzieli, że nas zdradził!

Melissa zmarszczyła brwi i wstała z krzesła. Zrobiła krok do przodu trzymając ręce przed sobą.

\- Scott, musisz zrozumieć, że Stiles przeszedł naprawdę wiele... Nie możesz być na niego zły.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę, mamo! Przez niego teraz Allison jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?!

Kobieta zamarła w pół kroku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niedowierzaniem wypisanym na jej twarzy. Pachniała mieszanką gniewu, żalu i czegoś jeszcze czego Scott nie potrafił opisać.

\- To nie jego wina - powiedziała gniewnie. - Samo bycie zaangażowanym w tym całym burdelu sprawia, że Allison jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jestem pewna, że ona to rozumie i nie jest zła na Stilesa.

\- Gówno prawda! Co jeżeli przez to co Stiles zrobił Allison znowu ze mną zerwie, mamo?! Co jeżeli ona zginie? To wszystko jego wina - powtórzył. Poczuł jak jego paznokcie przemieniają się w pazury. Wbił je we wnętrza swoich dłoni, wydobywając przez to z siebie krew.

Melissa patrzyła na niego tak jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy. Scott nie rozumiał dlaczego. Jako jego matka powinna rozumieć! Stiles naraził Allison. W ogóle nie powinno być go w stadzie. Jest człowiekiem, jest za słaby. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Więc dlaczego pozwalali mu się koło nich kręcić?!

Przez Dereka i jego chore uczucia względem Stilesa. Scott niemalże dusił się z obrzydzenia za każdym razem kiedy był w jednym pomieszczeniu z Derekiem i Stilesem. Odór pożądania wydobywający się z ciała alfy był okropny, niemalże nie do zniesienia. Każdy wilk to zauważał, ale nikt nic nie mówił.

To nie tak, że Scott miał coś przeciwko gejom. Nie, nie, nie. On miał coś - wiele tak naprawdę - przeciwko Derekowi. Jemu i Peterowi. Wszystko zaczęło się od nich. Gdyby nie pojawili się w mieście Scott nie zostałby ugryziony i przemieniony w wilkołaka.

\- Czy ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? - Wściekły głos Melissy wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Scott uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos. Najwyraźniej zachowanie Stilesa było zaraźliwe.

Kiedy Scott nie odpowiedział jego mama potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową i przymknęła oczy biorąc głęboki oddech. Patrząc ponownie na syna jej oczy były zimne.

\- Scott, to wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, jest winą Kate Argent. To ona zabiła rodzinę Dereka i Petera. To przez nią Peter oszalał i cię zaatakował po tym jak zabił Laurę. To rodzina Allison wszystko zaczęła. Tak naprawdę Allison nie jest całkowicie niewinna!

\- Allison nic nie zrobiła! To Gerard ją manipulował!

\- O mój Boże...

Melissa złapała się za głowę i odwróciła w bok. Scott zacisnął szczękę obserwując ją z grymasem na twarzy. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że jego własna matka mówi takie rzeczy. Wiedział, że Melissa nie przepada za bardzo za Allison, ale żeby aż tak?

\- Scott, chcę abyś spakował torbę swoich ciuchów i został u kogoś innego na parę dni.

\- Co?

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego na granicy łez.

\- Musisz iść, Scott. N-nie sądzę abym była wstania przebywać z tobą pod jednym dachem. Zostań u kogoś ze stada na parę dni aż się uspokoisz i zaczniesz zdrowo myśleć.

\- Mamo-

\- Scott. Powiedziałam coś. Jeżeli nie wyjdziesz stąd sam, zadzwonię po Szeryfa i Dereka. Przepraszam, synu, naprawdę. Kocham cię, ale... to nie jesteś ty. Jesteś zły na Stilesa za coś, co każdy z nas by zrobił na jego miejscu. Myślisz i przejmujesz się tylko i wyłącznie o Allison. Tak być nie może. Musisz to zrobił.

Nastolatek zrobił parę kroków w tył. Nie potrafił w to wszystko uwierzyć. Najpierw dowiaduje się, że Stiles ich zdradził. Potem stado odwraca się do niego plecami, a teraz jego własna mama wyrzuca go z domu.

Stiles. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Jego brat. To jego wina, to wszystko jego wina. Gdyby Stiles nie wyciągnął go do lasu tamtej nocy... Kurwa. Jak bardzo ślepy Scott był nie widząc, że to wszystko stało się przez Stilesa. Chłopak był toksyczny. Niszczył życie nie tylko swoje, ale i Scotta i reszty.

Spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszedł z domu bez słowa, nie żegnając się. Wściekle poszedł w kierunku lasu. Dłonie miał zwinięte w pięści, pazury wbijały się w jego skórę. Idąc zostawiał za sobą czerwony szlak kropel krwi.

W lesie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Pobiegł przed siebie, pazurami drapiąc korę drzew. Nie potrafił zdrowo myśleć, jedyne co miał w głowie był ten cichy głosik nakazujący mu znaleźć winowajcę całego tego zajścia i ukaranie go. Zabicie, rozszarpanie na małe kawałeczki. Powinien zniszczyć jego życie tak jak on zniszczył jego.

Scott nie chciał być wilkołakiem. Nigdy. Bycie tym... czymś... obrzydzało go. Wilkołaki były potworami. On nie chciał być jednym z nich. Nawet jako dziecko kiedy inni mówili kim - czym - by chcieli być gdyby mieli możliwość. Scott przeważnie ignorował takie pytania, nie będąc wstanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Stiles za to zawsze wiedział. Batman. Chciał być Batmanem, nie Robinem tak jak czasem się czuł.

Chłopak kochał Stilesa jak brata. Jednak po tym jak został ugryziony zaczęli się od siebie odsuwać. To nie była wina Scotta. Miał wiele na głowie. Stiles powinien zrozumieć. Jednak, faktycznie, Stiles był tylko człowiek. Jakim cudem mógł by rozumieć to co dzieje się ze Scottem?

__

Po tym jak Scottowi udało się uspokoić, chłopak szedł w stronę szpitala, gdzie leżał Stiles. Nie wiedział co ma zamiar zrobić, ale zabicie nie wchodziło w grę. Nie był potworem ani mordercą. Owszem, wciąż był niewyobrażalnie wściekły na swojego przyjaciela za to co zrobił, ale nie mógł go zabić. Nie był taki.

Nie potrafił się jednak przełamać, aby wejść do szpitala i zobaczyć Stilesa. Bał się, że straci panowanie nad sobą. Może faktycznie powinien zaczekać te parę dni i postarać się zrozumieć to co się działo. I tak musiał zając się pilnowaniem Allison. Nie mógł pozwolić aby coś jej się stało.

Wycofując się z terenu szpitala wyjął z kieszeni telefon i sprawdził czy ktoś próbował się z nim skontaktować. Nic. Zero nieodebranych połączeń czy wiadomości. Nawet od Allison.

Scott westchnął i wsunął komórkę do kieszeni spodni. Ze zwieszoną głową szedł przed siebie nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie wiedział do kogo miałby iść i poprosić o pozwolenie na zostanie na parę dni. Nie miał nikogo.

Koło niego nagle zajechał czarny SUV. Kierowca - mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy - zsunął okno i wystawił łokieć, wychylając się niego w jego kierunku. Scott przystanął i popatrzył na niego z nieco uniesionymi brwiami. Mężczyzna pewnie chciał wskazówki na dojechanie do jakiegoś celu.

\- Hej, ty jesteś Scott McCall, prawda? - zapytał mężczyzna.

Scott zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak...? - powiedział niepewnie mimo tego.

\- Cześć. Mam na imię Marcus i mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.


	8. Chapter 8

Ponownie spotkanie się ze stadem po ponad miesiącu było... przytłaczające. Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson i Peter skłębili się dookoła niego w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, obserwując go i sprawiając, że czuł się jakby był zwierzęciem w zoo. Porównanie to posłało zimny dreszcz po jego kręgosłupie, przypominając Stilesowi o godzinach spędzonych w klatce u łowców. Chłopak od razu znalazł się na granicy ataku paniki, ale Derek złapał go za rękę i zaczął wysysać jego ból, jednocześnie dodając mu otuchy. Rozkazał reszcie zgromadzonym, aby się cofnęli.

Było trochę płakania, pytań o jego samopoczucie. Wilki (nawet Jackson i Peter) wyciągali do niego co chwilę ręce jakby chcieli go dotknąć i upewnić się, że Stiles tu faktycznie jest. Może i nie kompletnie zdrowy, ale żywy.

Lydia i Allison opowiedziały mu o tym co się działo w szkole na zajęciach. Chłopacy narzekali na Finstocka.

Nikt ani razu nie wspomniał Scotta. Nawet Allison. Przekaz był jasny. Stado dowiedziało się co Stiles zrobił i Scott nie przyjął tego dobrze. Nastolatek rozumiał. Owszem, był smutny i zły, ale to uczucie było skierowane głównie na siebie.

Był wdzięczny, że reszta nie próbowała tłumaczyć Scotta.

Stado siedziało u niego przez blisko trzy godziny. Zmiana w relacji pomiędzy nimi była widoczna gołym okiem. Zdradzało ich głównie to, że po raz pierwszy to nie Stiles był tym, co najwięcej mówił. Nikt nie kazał mu się zamknął. On po prostu... siedział oparty na stercie poduszek i obserwował jego towarzyszy katalogując ich zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ciche skowyczenie, wyraźne niezadowolenie. Ale starali się, Stiles to widział.

Kiedy reszta wyszła po długim pożegnaniu i zapewnieniu, że wrócą następnego dnia, w pokoju ze Stilesem został tylko Derek. Jak tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Boydem, Stiles popatrzył na alfę i cichym głosem zapytał:

\- Co z resztą?

\- Pytali o ciebie. Chcą cię odwiedzić, ale nie są jeszcze na tyle silni, aby wyjść z domu. Łowcy pompowali w nich narkotyki, które sprawiały, że byli o wiele słabsi - wytłumaczył Derek. - Skontaktowaliśmy się z panem Vanessy. Będzie tu niedługo.

\- Clarisa?

\- Wciąż u Deatona. Szukają czegoś, co może uda im się uratować jej ręce. Jeżeli nie... Deaton będzie musiał je amputować.

Stiles kiwnął głową i odwrócił od niego wzrok, wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą.

\- Chcesz abym przyniósł ci twój laptop? - zapytał Derek. - Jestem pewny, że oglądanie Netflix będzie o wiele lepsze niż to... coś - prychnął machają ręką w kierunku telewizora, na którym leciał wyciszony serial z okropnymi efektami specjalnymi i tragiczną grą aktorską. Wcześniej Stiles śmiałby się z był mocnej opalenizny głównego bohatera lub żałosnych monologów głównego złego. Teraz jednak Stiles był zbyt zmęczony na takie zachowanie.

\- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? - spytał zamiast odpowiadania na pytanie. - Nigdy wcześniej... Wiem, że mnie nie nienawidziłeś, ale- ale nigdy też nie wykazywałeś żadnego większego zainteresowania na mój temat.

Derek westchnął i odchylił się w tył opierając się plecami o tył krzesła.

\- Stiles... Musisz- musisz zrozumieć, że ja nigdy nie byłem dobry ze słowami i okazywaniem swoich uczuć. Nawet przed pożarem. To-to nie moja rzecz. Zawsze miałem z tym problem. Moja mama i Laura często mi to wypominały. Nie lubiłem mówić. Wolałem czytać i obserwować.

\- Według mnie teraz gadasz dość dużo - wymamrotał chłopak.

\- Ponieważ kiedy cię zabrano, uświadomiłem sobie, że... że muszę zmienić swoje podejście do stada i wszystkiego w ogóle. Moja typowa postawa nie pomagała w poszukiwaniach. Wziąłem przykład z ciebie i zacząłem się odzywać. Z dnia na dzień coraz więcej,

Nastolatek pokiwał głową. Polizał suche usta i zerknął na Dereka. Jedyne co zmieniło się w mężczyźnie po tym wszystkich dniach było to w jaki sposób marszczył brwi i patrzył na niego. Wcześniej Derek miał tendencję do gapienia się na niego jakby zastanawiał się czy go zadźgać za bycie zbyt głośnym czy za samo przebywanie w tym samym pokoju. Teraz jednak Derek patrzył na niego niemalże z uczuciem. Brwi miał zmarszczone, oczy szeroko otwarte. Wyglądał jakby pomimo wszystkich jego starań miał się zaraz rozpaść.

Zobaczenie tych zmian sprawiło, że uczucia Stilesa względem wilkołaka tylko się pogłębiły. Jego serce ściskało się boleśnie na samą myśl o tym. Stiles wiedział, że Derek nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałby nawet o Stilesie w ten sposób. Teraz kiedy nastolatek miał być pokryty bliznami, śladami i okropnymi słowami, Stiles wiedział, że nikt, dosłownie nikt nie zechciałby z nim być. Nie z takim złamanym, brzydkim czymś jakim on był w tym momencie.

__

  
Stiles został wypisany ze szpitala w piątek, tydzień od pierwszej wizyty stada. Kiedy Szeryf wspomniał synowi o tym jak Melissa pomogła mu przygotować jego pokój w ich domu do jego potrzeb, Stiles dostał ataku paniki. W jego głowie odgrywała się każda sekunda spędzona w tym pomieszczeniu z łowcami. Jak to go zakneblowali i unieruchomili. Jego pokój, któryś niegdyś był jego sanktuarium, teraz nie był bezpieczny. Stiles nie chciał tam wracać. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie kiedy czuł się słaby i wiedział, że jego ojciec będzie wychodzić do pracy każdego dnia zostawiając go samego.

Uspokojenie się zajęło mu dobre kilkanaście minut. Kiedy w końcu był wstanie myśleć i zwracać uwagę na to co się dzieje wokół niego, Derek popatrzył na niego i bez wahania zaproponował aby Stiles przeprowadził się na jakiś czas do niego. Stiles czułby się bezpieczniej otoczony stadem wiedząc, że nie jest sam.

Przekonywanie Szeryfa wcale nie było takie trudne jak Stiles myślał, że będzie. John kiwnął głową niemalże od razu. Podziękował Derekowi i zaczął ustalać z nim resztę szczegółów.

W domu Dereka czekali na niego Adam, Jones, Jessie, Vanessa, Frederick i kilku członków stada; Isaac, Peter i Lydia. Reszta była w szkole, ale przychodziła zaraz po zajęciach. Pan Vanessy miał także dołączyć do nich wieczorem. Od dnia, w którym przybył po Vanesse, mężczyzna spędzał każdą wolną chwilę u Deatona, na prośbę swojego chowańca próbując pomóc Clarisie.

Stiles od razu został otoczony przez ludzi, z którymi spędził wspólnie dni u łowców. Jessie płakała cichymi łzami, piękna Vanessa wyglądała jakby sama miała się rozpłakać, ale próbowała się trzymać jak najsilniej potrafiła. Adam i Jones uśmiechnęli się z ulgą i objęli go każdy z osobna, uważając na jego rany i naznaczając go ich zapachem. Stiles odwzajemnił ten gest. Każdy z nich był dla niego jak drugie stado. Spędzili za wiele długich, okropnych godzin na rozmowach i opowiadaniach o swoich życiach, wspólnie zapewniając się, że kiedyś będzie lepiej. Nie pozwalali sobie na oszalenie.

Frederick - który teraz kiedy przybrał więcej kolorów i siły dzięki codziennej dawce ludzkiej krwi - przypominał Petera jeszcze bardziej. Myśl ta bolała Stilesa umysł, naprawdę.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak dobrze cię widzieć - mruknął wampir do jego ucha obejmując go. Stiles odwzajemnił uścisk i wdychając jego zapach; mokra gleba i krew zmieszana z palonym drzewem.

\- Też się cieszę, że was widzę. Dobrze wiedzieć, że faktycznie żyjecie.

\- Owszem, żyjemy. - Frederick pokiwał głową i cofnął się odrobinę, ściskając ramiona chłopaka i patrząc mu poważnie w oczy. - Dzięki tobie. Gdyby nie ty... prawdopodobnie siedzielibyśmy tak kolejne miesiące. Dziękuję, Stiles. Jestem ci winny dług życia.

\- Fred, nie-

\- On ma rację - wtrącił Jones. - Stiles, każdy z nas jest ci winny życie. Kiedy wrócę z Jessie i Adamem, który dołączył do mojego stada parę dni temu tak poza tym, i odzyskam nasze ziemie i swoją reputację, ty i stado Hale możecie liczyć na naszą pomoc. W czymkolwiek - zapewnił. Popatrzył na każdego zgromadzonego w salonie Dereka. - Umrzemy dla was jeżeli trzeba będzie.

Jessie zaskowyczała cichutko i wtuliła się w bok Stilesa. Chłopak potarł delikatnie swoim policzkiem czubek jej głowy i skinął.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął. Jones uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Na pewno możesz też liczyć na mnie i mojego pana - oświadczyła Vanessa. - Może nie jesteśmy nadzwyczaj wpływowi i silni, ale mamy swoje znajomości.

Stiles posłał każdemu z nich szczery uśmiech. Było to zaledwie lekkie uniesienie kącików ust, ale lepsze to niż nic. Chłopak nie ufał sobie w tej chwili ze słowami.

Derek zaprowadził Stilesa do jego pokoju. Znajdował się on naprzeciwko sypialni Dereka na drugim piętrze pomiędzy pokojami Isaaca i Petera. Pomieszczenie było średniej wielkości ze ścianami w kolorze bladego błękitu, wielkim łóżkiem na środku i dwoma szafkami nocnymi po obu jego stronach. Szafa i komoda stały po lewej stronie od drzwi. Stiles zauważył wiele, wiele poduszek na łóżku i kratę w oknach. Wpatrywał się w tą ostatnią rzecz przez jakiś czas stojąc w progu oparty o Dereka.

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz czuł się pewniej, że nikt nie może wejść do ciebie przez okno - powiedział nieco niezręcznie Derek kiedy zauważył na co Stiles patrzył. - Mogę ją zdjąć jeżeli ci przeszkadza, to wca-

\- Dziękuję. To-to bardzo dobry pomysł, Derek, naprawdę. Dziękuję.

Wilkołak skinął głową i uśmiechnął się odrobinę na pochwałę. Pomógł nastolatkowi usiąść na łóżku i zdjąć jego ulubioną czerwoną bluzę. Stiles został w szarych spodniach dresowych i luźnej koszulce z logiem policji Beacon Hills.

Stiles usiadł na szczycie łóżka, podparty masą poduszek. Skrzywił się kiedy nacisk na rany na jego plecach okazał się za duży. Derek natychmiastowo znalazł się obok niego i zaczął zabierać jego ból. Nastolatek westchnął z ulgą i ułożył się wygodniej, wciąż trzymając Dereka za rękę.

Po chwili ciszy zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go już od dłuższego czasu:

\- Czy szukaliście miejsca, w którym nas przetrzymywali?

Derek skinął głową patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.

\- Tak. Chcieliśmy ich zabić, naprawdę. Ale do tego miejsca nie da się bezpiecznie dostać od zewnątrz. Za dużo łowców, nie mielibyśmy szans na starcie z nimi. Chris próbuje dowiedzieć się kto tam jest, kto zarządza i do kogo można dotrzeć, ale jego kontakty nie chcą rozmawiać. Twój ojciec próbował się skontaktować z tamtejszą policją, ale to nic nie dało. Najwyraźniej łowcy ich przejęli.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że tamto miejsce nie było najłatwiejsze do zdobycia. Pamiętał grube ściany, brak okien, ciężkie drzwi i dużo łowców. Jedynym sposobem złamania ich jest od środka, w taki sposób uciekli.

\- To tak jakby to była jakaś mini organizacja - mruknął. Derek pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim.

\- znajdziemy sposób na ich ukaranie - powiedział Hale. Jego głos ociekał złością i determinacją. - Zabiję Marcusa własnoręcznie, przysięgam. Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, Stiles.

\- Wierzę ci - wyszeptał chłopak. Ścisnął delikatnie rękę wilkołaka i w odpowiedzi otrzymał wielki, niemalże oślepiający uśmiech, który sprawił, że jego serce przeskoczyło jedno uderzenie.

\- Zrobię ci jakieś jedzenie. Musisz przybrać na wadze.

Derek przeczesał palcami włosy Stilesa. Chłopak nieświadomie nachylił się i przycisnął do jego ręki, szukając więcej dotyku. Uśmiech Dereka złagodniał.

\- Odpoczywaj. Kiedy reszta stada wróci pomyślimy nad wspólnym obejrzeniem filmu. Jak myślisz, dasz radę siedzieć z nami wszystkimi?

Stiles pokiwał głową.

\- Stęskniłem się za wami - powiedział szczerze.

\- A my stęskniliśmy się za tobą. Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, Stiles. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo...


	9. Chapter 9

Bycie wśród stada nie było łatwe dla Stilesa. Każdy to widział. Stiles nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym co zrobił. Nie wierzył, że reszta mu wybaczyła, że wszyscy byli w porządku z jego obecnością wśród nich. No, prawie wszyscy, ale nikt nigdy nie wspominał Scotta. Spośród wilków najwięcej czasu przy Stilesie spędzał Derek, ale zaraz za nim była Erica. Dziewczyna miała w zwyczaju zwijania się w kłębek tuż obok Stilesa, nie całkiem go dotykając, ale będąc wystarczająco blisko, że czuła ciepło jego ciała.

Stiles nie wypowiadał swoich obaw i zmartwień na głos. Jednak Derek i reszta potrafili czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki teraz kiedy był bardziej delikatny niż kiedykolwiek. Bardziej łamliwy i podatny na jakąkolwiek krytykę.

Vanessa wyjechała do Nowego Jorku razem ze swoim panem. Corwin był naprawdę miłym i przyjaznym mężczyzną. Jednak za każdym razem jak widział w jakim zły stanie emocjonalnym jest Vanessa, magia Corwina zatrzęsła całym domem Dereka. Mężczyzna gorączkowo dziękował Stilesowi za uratowanie jego chowańca. Corwin także z pomocą Deatona nie tylko pomógł Clarisie, ale także i Stilesowi. Mężczyźni zrobili specjalną maść, która przyśpieszała proces regeneracji ciała Stilesa i obniżała jego ból.

Jones, Jessie i Adam odeszli tego samego dnia. Wilkołaki te spędziły długie godziny obok łóżka Stilesa zabierając jego ból, opowiadając o ich wcześniejszych życiach i rodzinach.

Cała piątka obiecała utrzymać kontakt ze stadem Hale i przybyć na pomoc w razie zaistniałej potrzeby. Zapewnili, żeby stado nie powinno się krępować i mogli dzwonić do nich dniem i nocą.

W Beacon Hills został Frederick i Clarisa.

Wampir zbliżył się zadziwiająco blisko do Petera. Dwójka ta dogadywała się ze sobą naprawdę świetnie. Było to nieco przerażające, tak naprawdę. Każdy w stadzie wiedział, że kiedy mężczyźni w końcu wyciągną głowy z tyłków i uświadomią sobie jak dobrze do siebie pasują to stworzą najbardziej seksowną, przerażającą, sarkastyczną parę dupków. Nikt nie uniknie ich czaru.

Clarisa dzięki Deatonowi i Corwinowi była wstanie czuć swoje dłonie. Zniknęła obawa amputacji. Miała w nich czucie, ale ograniczone i nie była wstanie tak naprawdę niczego jeszcze złapać. Czekały ją miesiące ćwiczeń, aby odzyskać całkowitą kontrolę. Ale kobieta się nie zniechęcała.

Beacon Hills stało się zadziwiająco spokojne. Zbyt spokojne. Alfa Hale wyczuwał, że coś się zbliża. Coś wielkiego i okropnego. Obawiał się, że to będzie tyczyć głównie Stilesa. Policja nie była wstanie namierzyć Marcusa ani jego starszego brata. Nawet łowców im pomagających. Wilkołaki w stadzie były ciągle wstanie gotowości, aby w razie czego móc jak najszybciej zareagować.

Czekanie, aby coś się stało było najgorsze. Czuli się jakby była to powtórka z dni, podczas których Stiles był zamknięty z łowcami.

__

  
\- Moja mama zwykła robić mi taką zupę za każdym razem kiedy byłem przeziębiony - powiedział cicho pod nosem Stiles, przybliżając powoli łyżkę do ust swoją zdrową ręką.

Derek kiwnął głową.

\- Wiem. John mi powiedział.

Wilkołak obserwował jak Stiles je powoli przygotowaną przez niego zupę. Jakiś czas temu trzeba było go karmić. Tak bardzo jego zdrowa dłoń się trzęsła. Jednak teraz Stiles był zdeterminowany, aby być wstanie jeść samodzielnie. Jadł coraz częściej i więcej, nabierając kilogramy, które stracił będąc u łowców. Widzenie jak znikają jego zbyt wystające żebra i obojczyki cieszyło Dereka i jego wilka, który powarkiwał z zadowoleniem.

\- Isaac przynosi ci dzisiaj kręcone frytki.

Stiles uśmiechnął się - naprawdę się uśmiechnął - patrząc na Dereka. Chłopak rzadko kiedy to robił. Jakiekolwiek uniesienie kącików jego ust było skarbem.

\- Isaac jest moim ulubionym - powiedział wesołym głosem.

Mężczyzna poczuł ukłucie w piersi, a jego wilk warknął z niezadowoleniem. Stiles musiał dostrzec coś w jego twarzy, ponieważ zarumienił się odrobinę i mruknął cicho:

\- Jest moim ulubionym betą, idioto. Betą.

Derek uśmiechnął się miękko i kiwnął głową patrząc w dół. Kiedy popatrzył znowu na Stilesa chłopak unikał jego wzroku.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Derek obserwował jak Stiles je i zastanawiał się ile czasu zajmie Scottowi uświadomienie sobie jakim jest okropnym przyjacielem. Minęły już trzy tygodnie. Nikt ze stada z nim nie rozmawiał, nawet Allison i Melissa. John był wściekły kiedy usłyszał co ten szczeniak zrobił. Widywano go na mieście i w szkole, ale nikt nie robił kroku w kierunku rozmowy z nim.

Derek nie potrafił zrozumieć zachowania Scotta. Stiles to tylko człowiek. To i tak cud, że wytrzymał ten miesiąc! Nikt z nich nie wiedział co dokładnie przeżył nastolatek, nawet ci co byli z nim przetrzymywani. Znali tylko szczegóły, urywki przekazywane z drugiej ręki. Stiles nie mówił o tym co się tam działo. Derek mógł się tylko domyślać.

Najgorsza była myśl, że Stiles został prawdopodobnie zgwałcony. Lekarze nie znaleźli żadnych śladów w jego anusie, ale gwałt nie polega tylko na penetracji. Derek był świadkiem jak Stiles parę razy budził się z koszmarów dłońmi pocierając swój przód jakby starał się pozbyć czegoś niewidzialnego. Wbijał swoje połamane paznokcie w brzuch i drapał. Aż do krwi. Nie pozwalał się za długo dotykać, nie licząc trzymania jego ręki. Potrzebował pomocy w kąpaniu się, ale starał się robić to jak najszybciej, aby nie być nagim i wystawionym na dotyk.

\- Jak idzie stadu w szkole? - zapytał Stiles wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

\- Erica i Isaac dostali szóstki za eseje z historii - odpowiedział z dumą Derek. Sięgnął i zabrał pustą miskę po zupie, odkładając ją na szafce obok łóżka. - Boyd podniósł oceny z chemii. Lydia ciągle jest na szczycie. Allison nieco nie radzi sobie z nowym materiałem z matematyki. Zastanawiałem się nad wynajęciem korepetytora dla niej.

Stiles pokiwał głową i ułożył się wygodniej na poduszkach. Dzięki maści od Deatona i Corwina jego rany na plecach zagoiły się w większości pozostawiając blizny i zaczerwienienia. Chłopak nie narzekał już na ból kiedy się o coś opierał, ale czasami jego okaleczone mięśnie drżały sprawiając, że nastolatek wykręcał się z grymasem na twarzy. Isaac zaproponował mu kiedyś masaż, ale to doprowadziło jedynie do kolejnego ataku paniki.

\- Może mógłbym jej pomóc. Jestem do przodu z materiałem. Tak właściwie ogarnąłem już cały materiał z książki.

Derek uniósł brwi. Stiles patrzył teraz na niego i wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

\- No co? Nudziłem się.

\- Nudziłeś się - powtórzy Derek i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Ten chłopak...Geez.

\- Yup. Tak samo z historią. I trochę z ekonomią. Lubię denerwować Finstocka kłócąc się z nim na lekcjach. Boże, stęskniłem się za tym świrem.

\- Lekarze mówią, że będziesz w stanie wrócić niedługo do szkoły. Jeżeli będziesz chciał, nie mamy zamiaru cię zmuszać. Twój ojciec już rozmawiał z radą i nauczycielami. O ile zaliczysz wszystkie sprawdziany i całą resztę po powrocie przejdziesz normalnie ten rok.

\- Dziwne, ale stęskniłem się za szkołą. Nie wiem dlaczego. Ale nie stęskniłem się za Harrisem! Co to to nie.

Derek parsknął śmiechem i wywrócił oczami. Kiedy on był nastolatkiem, jeszcze przed Paige, w czasie roku szkolnego zawsze narzekał, że nie chce siedzieć na zajęciach w budzie. Jednak już po miesiącu wakacji pragnął wrócić do szkoły. Typowe.

\- Upieczesz mi placek? - zapytał nagle Stiles.

\- Placek?

\- Placek. P-L-A-C-E-K - przeliterował jakby rozmawiał z kimś niezwykle głupim. Uniósł jeden kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu, rzucając Derekowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

Wilkołak zabłysnął czerwienią oczu i udał, że się zastanawia. Jednak nie mógł odmówić Stilesowi. Chłopak zawsze był jegą słabością, teraz w szczególności.

\- Tak, Stiles - westchnął z udawanym zmęczeniem. - Upiekę ci placek.

\- Świetnie!

Derek wywrócił oczami. Złapał Stilesa za rękę i ścisnął ją, potem wstając i wychodząc z pokoju z brudnymi naczyniami.

Na dole w kuchni przy wysepce siedział Peter czytając gazetę i popijając kawę. W takich momentach jak ten Peter często przypominał Derekowi Talię. Jego matka często siadała właśnie tak w kuchni, też czytając gazetę i popijając spokojnie kawę.

Derek tęsknił za swoją mamą.

\- witaj, mój ulubiony siostrzeńcu.

\- Jestem twoim jedynym siostrzeńcem - burknął Derek.

\- Szczegóły. Jak tam twój ukochany Stiles? Wciąż żyje i kopie?

Derek wiedział, że to była tylko gra Petera. Starszy wilkołak lubił Stilesa i przejmował się jego stanem. Na dodatek najwyraźniej lubił go tak bardzo, że zaproponował mu ugryzienie.

\- Dlaczego zaproponowałeś Stilesowi ugryzienie? - zapytał nagle przypominając sobie tą informację.

Peter popatrzył na niego znad gazety. Uniósł brwi i odłożył kubek z kawą na bok, odchylając się nieco do tyłu.

\- Dlaczego nie? Stiles jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. Lojalnym, inteligentnym, sprytnym i wygadanym młodzieńcem.

\- Ale dlaczego ty mu to zaproponowałeś? - drążył młody Hale. - Dlaczego go po prostu nie ugryzłeś tak jak zrobiłeś to ze Scottem i Lydią?

\- Ponieważ już wtedy lubiłem Stilesa. Byłem świadom tego, że Stiles byłby wspaniałym wilkiem gdyby chciał. Wspanialszym niż Talia. Ale wiedziałem także, że nie mogłem go to tego zmusić gdyby nie chciał. Nie chciałem go mieć po swojej złej stronie. Cóż - wywrócił oczami i westchnął dramatycznie - już wtedy miałem go po złej stronie, biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie podpalił żywcem. Ale pomyśl sobie co by mi zrobił gdybym go przemienił wbrew jego woli, Derek.

Mężczyzna obserwował swojego wujka przez dłuższą chwilę. Peter mówił prawdę. Już dawno temu Derek uświadomił sobie, że słuchanie jego serca jest bez sensu, ponieważ Peter ma nad nim całkowitą kontrolę i potrafi kłamać jak zawodowiec, ale coś w jego oczach przekonało go, że mówi prawdę.

On bał się Stilesa.

Derek odwrócił się do niego plecami i włożył naczynia do zmywarki. Potem zaczął wyciągać składniki potrzebne na placek. Nie był tak dobrym kucharzem jak Stiles albo Peter, ale potrafił piec jak zawodowiec. Jego babcia nauczyła go wszystkiego, zawsze zapraszając go na wspólne pieczenie różnego rodzaju ciast i placków, a także ciasteczek. Był mistrzem w tej profesji.

\- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj ze alfą stada Grey - powiedział Peter. - Ponoć jego ludzie zauważyli grupę łowców, którzy przejechali po jego terenie. Wśród nich był mężczyzna o imieniu Marcus.

\- Jadą w naszym kierunku? - zapytał patrząc na niego. Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Przeciwnie. Uciekają. Poprosiłem Greya, aby skontaktował się z sąsiadującymi stadami i wytłumaczył im zaistniałą sytuację. Dadzą nam znać jeżeli ci łowcy zatrzymają się w jakimś miejscu. Grey także powiedział, że jego stado ma porachunki ze starszym bratem Marcusa, ich przywódcą. Więc gdybyśmy mieli zamiar wszcząć walkę z nimi, jego stado się przyłączy.

Derek pokiwał głową. To był dobry pomysł. Może kiedy Marcus przestanie się przemieszczać Derek wezwie wszystkich swoich sojuszników i dłużników i pójdą na wspólne polowanie. To oznaczało otwartą wojnę. Z tego co Chris mówił ludzie brata Marcusa byli łowcami, ale innego rodzaju niż Argenci czy inni. Podążali kompletnie innym kodem. Reszta nie chciała mieć z nimi nic do czynienia przez to co robią nie tylko nadnaturalnym kreaturom, ale także zwykłym ludziom. Derek podejrzewał, że inne klany mogły spokojnie przymrużyć oko na wybicie Marcusa i innych.

__

  
Peter wyszedł z domu nie wiadomo gdzie kiedy Derek robił placek. W budynku został tylko on, Stiles i Frederick, który był w pokoju gościnnym, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Jeżeli wampir chciał był wstanie być na nogach w ciągu dnia, ale preferował nie, zamiast tego chowając się przed słońcem i regenerując siły.

W momencie, w którym Derek włożył placek do piekarnika, wilkołak zauważył przyśpieszenie bicia serca Stilesa. Dwie sekundy potem do jego uszu dotarły ciche jęki i skomlenie pomieszane ze szlochaniem.

Derek pobiegł na górę do pokoju nastolatka. Tam, na łóżku przykryty cienkim kocem leżał skulony Stiles, który walczył z koszmarem. Hale przybliżył się do niego, spokojnym, nie za głośnym głosem wołając jego imię. Stiles w odpowiedzi jedynie zaszlochał jeszcze mocniej.

\- Stiles. Stiles?

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i delikatnie położył ją na ramieniu chłopaka. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie powinien mocno go łapać w trakcie koszmaru. On kiedyś dostał z łokcia w nos, Jackson prosto w krocze.

Potrząsnął Stilesem odrobinę, powoli obracając go na plecy. Stiles nagle wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc prosto na Dereka, łapiąc zdrową ręką jego biceps. Jego palce zacisnęły się na Dereku tak mocno, że gdyby był on człowiekiem, Hale miałby siniaki do pokazania jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- Stiles, to ja, Derek. Jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię tutaj nie skrzywdzi. To ja, Stiles. To ja - powiedział i położył dłoń trzymającej go ręce. Kciukiem przesunął po jego palcach, starając się go uspokoić. - To ja. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nic ci nie jest. Obiecuję, nikt cię tutaj nie skrzywdzi. Wszystko w porządku...

Stilesowi udało się uspokoić jako tako w ciągu krótkich zapewnień Dereka. Jego serce wciąż waliło jak oszalałe, ale już nie aż tak jak wcześniej. Oddychał przez uchylone, drżące usta, z rzęsami mokrymi od łez. Derek powoli sięgnął w kierunku jego twarzy, dając Stilesowi czas na cofnięcie się. Kiedy chłopak jednak pozostał w tym samym miejscu, wciąż patrząc na swojego alfę, Hale delikatnie wytarł jego łzy z policzków i spod oczu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, widzisz? To tylko ja, nikt więcej. Nie skrzywdzę cię - mruknął.   
Stiles pokiwał głową, przełykając ślinę i biorą kilka głębokich oddechów. Derek uśmiechnął się i zaczął podnosić, aby zrobić chłopakowi miejsce i dać mu się uspokoić całkowicie, ale ucisk na jego bicepsie zrobił się jeszcze silniejszy, a z gardła Stilesa wydobyło się coś przypominające cichy skowyt.

\- Nie idź - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. - Proszę, nie idź.

\- Okej, nigdzie nie idę, spokojnie. Powiedz mi czego potrzebujesz. Podać ci wody?

Nastolatek pokręcił głową i polizał nerwowo usta.

\- P-połóż się ze mną?

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak. Tak, Derek. Po- Potrzebuję ciebie. Nie musisz zostawać długo, obiecuję, tylko abym poczuł, że tu faktycznie jesteś. Proszę.

\- Dobrze, Stiles. Zostanę tak długo jak zechcesz, okej? Powiedz mi kiedy będziesz chciał abym cię puścił i wtedy to zrobię. Wystarczy, że powiesz. Nie zmuszę cię do niczego, wiesz o tym.

Stiles pokiwał głową i przesunął się nieco kładąc się na boku, robiąc miejsce Derekowi. Wilkołak odsunął koc i wsunął się pod niego blisko Stilesa. Nie chciał przyciskać się do niego za ciasno, aby nie wystraszyć chłopaka. Nie wiedział jak się zachować w tej sytuacji, nie chciał wywołać ataku paniki. To była pierwsza taka sytuacja od naprawdę długiego czasu. Stiles jednak cofnął się i przycisnął swój tył do przodu Dereka, łapiąc jego ramię i przerzucając je sobie przez talię i splatając swoje palce z jego. Drugie ramię Dereka znalazło się pod jego głową. Hale wiedział, że za jakiś czas jego ręka zdrętwieje i ta pozycja zacznie być niekomfortowa, ale nie był wstanie się tym teraz przejąc.

Nie kiedy miał Stilesa tak blisko siebie. Nos wciśnięty w jego włosy, ręka wokół niego, palce splecione. Tyłek - och jak cudownie spaniały tyłek - Stilesa wciśnięty prosto w jego krocze. Gdyby Derek aktualnie nie myślał o martwych szczeniaczkach i innych okropnych rzeczach, nastolatek poczułby jak robi się twardy od tej bliskości. Ale Derek nie chciał, aby Stiles poczuł się niekomfortowo, nie chciał go przestraszyć. Czuł się źle ze świadomością, że podniecał się w sytuacji, w której chłopak szukał bezpieczeństwa, bliskości kompletnie nie intymnej.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech wdychając zapach Stilesa. Jego wilk pomrukiwał zadowolony będąc wstanie być tak blisko chłopaka.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął Stiles. Ścisnął palce Dereka i przysunął jego dłoń wyżej, blisko swoich ust. Wilkołak poczuł delikatne cmoknięcie jego ust na swojej skórze.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł z uśmiechem schowanym we włosach nastolatka.

Musiał zrobić kolejny placek po tym jak wcześniejszy spalił się przez to, że Derek go nie przypilnował. Jednak dzięki możliwości spania u boku Stilesa Derek wcale się tym nie przejął.


	10. Chapter 10

Odległość pomiędzy Stilesem a Derekiem zmniejszyła się drastycznie po dniu, w którym spali wspólnie w jednym łóżku. Stiles zaczął dotykać i sięgać coraz częściej po swojego alfę. Skończyło się nawet na tym, że dzielili łóżko każdej nocy. Nastolatek będąc tak blisko Dereka czuł się o wiele bezpieczniej. Spowodowało to obniżenie jego koszmarów i liczby ataków paniki. Szczerze powiedziawszy gdyby Stiles wiedział, że coś takiego mu pomoże, już wcześniej by sięgnął po Dereka.

Co prawda bliskość pomogła mu z koszmarami, ale podniosło to ryzyko dostania niezręcznego wzwodu. Zdarzyło się to parę razy. Na szczęście Derek nic nie wspominał. Stiles wiedział, że mężczyzna był wstanie wyczuć jego podniecenie - helou, wilkołak, wyostrzone zmysły i pokręcone zdolności - i wiedział, że to go prawdopodobnie odrzucało, ale nie mógł powstrzymać swoich reakcji na dotyk alfy. Wcześniej, tuż po tym jak wyszedł ze szpitala, ktokolwiek go dotykał przez więcej niż kilkanaście sekund nagle w jego głowie zmieniał się w Marcusa. Teraz te odczucia zaczęły powoli znikać.

Stiles się starał jak najmocniej aby powrócić do swojego dawnego siebie. Starał się uśmiechać częściej, żartować, rzucać sarkastycznymi komentarzami. Widział w oczach reszty stada, że szczerze się cieszą kiedy robił którąś z tych rzeczy. Derek uśmiechał się szeroko, niemalże oślepiająco. Stiles za każdym razem czuł jak jego brzuch przewraca się na widok jego uśmiechu i tych cholernie słodkich króliczych zębów. Miał ochotę je polizać.

__

\- Idę z Melissą na kolację - powiedział mu ojciec podczas wspólnego obiadu. Siedzieli przy stole z Derekiem i Isaaciem. W domu był Peter i Frederick. Ta dwójka - która w końcu przyznała się do rozpoczęcia związku - spała wspólnie w sypialni wampira.

\- Jako randka czy...? - dopytał Stiles. Już od bardzo dawna on i Scott próbowali ich ze sobą ustawić.

\- Randka - potwierdził.

\- W końcu! - ucieszył się. Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął zdrową ręką w kierunku ojca, aby poklepać go po ramieniu. Jego lewa dłoń wciąż była w gipsie, wciąż w bardzo złym stanie. Reszta jego złamań się zrosła dzięki pomocy Deatona i Corwina.

\- Nie jesteś zły? Wiesz, że powiesz tylko słowo i od razu to odwołam, prawda?

Stiles popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na swojego tatę. Dlaczego miałby być zły? Melissa była jak jego druga matka, jeszcze długo przed tym jak Claudia zmarła. Kobiety się przyjaźniły, były bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Melissa była wspaniałą osobą. John zasługiwał na kogoś takiego po tak długim czasie bycia samym.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być zły? - zapytał szczerze zdezorientowany. Zerknął na Dereka, który ledwo zauważalnie wzruszył ramieniem, dając mu znać, że sam nie wie o co chodzi Szeryfowi.

\- Chodzi mi o Scotta - westchnął John. Oh. _Oh._ Derek i Isaac najeżyli się na wzmiankę o nim. - To syn Melissy. Po prostu nie chcę abyś czuł się niekomfortowo. Melissa tak samo. Jest wściekła na Scotta, wiesz o tym. Ale to wciąż jej syn.

\- Wiem. Naprawdę, tato, nie przejmuj się, okej? Ty i Melissa powinniście być razem. Nie patrzcie się na mnie i na Scotta. Scott jest zły, rozumiem. Nie jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale pewnego dnia wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję.

Szeryf uśmiechnął się smutno, ale pokiwał głową i wrócił do jedzenia, nie drążąc dłużej tego tematu. Stiles zrobił to samo, wbijając wzrok w talerz przed sobą. Po kilku sekundach poczuł dłoń na swoim kolanie. Zerknął na Dereka, który posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Stiles sięgnął w dół i splótł razem ich palce i ścisnął odrobinę. Kiedy popatrzył dookoła dostrzegł, że jego ojciec wciąż poświęcał całą swoją uwagę jedzeniu, a Isaac obserwował ich z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach. Stiles wywrócił oczami. Głęboko w jego piersi osiadło przyjemne ciepło, które odczuwał coraz częściej.

Po zjedzeniu obiadu Szeryf przytulił mocno Stilesa i Isaaca, a Dereka poklepał po ramieniu i podziękował za gościnę. Potem wrócił do siebie, aby przygotować się na randkę z Melissą.

Isaac rozłożył się na kanapie w salonie i włączył Jessicę Jones. Stiles i Derek zajęli się sprzątaniem po obiedzie. A raczej to Derek się tym zajął, podczas gdy Stiles siedział na blacie koło zlewu i obserwował swojego alfę. Mieli zmywarkę, ale Derek lubił czasami ręcznie wszystko pozmywać. Przypominało mu to czasu kiedy to Talia zmuszała go i Laurę do sprzątania naczyń po posiłkach.

\- Chcesz wziąć drzemkę? - zapytał wilkołak Stilesa po skończeniu.

\- Tak.

Poszli na górę, Stiles przed Derekiem, do pokoju nastolatka. Stiles położył się wygodnie na boku i poklepał miejsce koło siebie z uśmiechem poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Starszy mężczyzna wywrócił oczami, a czubki jego uszu zrobiły się czerwone. Położył się obok chłopaka na plecach, pozwalając Stilesowi na ułożenie głowy na jego piersi. Objął go w pasie, przybliżając ich ciała jeszcze bliżej. Skończyło się na tym, że Stiles praktycznie leżał na nim.

Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że za każdym razem jak jest tak blisko Dereka - a jest to bardzo często - jego uczucia względem wilkołaka wzrastają coraz bardziej. To nie było tylko pożądanie tak jak na początku ich znajomości. Teraz Stiles go kochał. Był w nim szczerze zakochany. Chciał spędzić z Derekiem resztę jego życia, budzić się u jego boku, być wstanie gotować wspólnie posiłki dla ich rodziny. Po prostu... być z nim.

Czasem miał wrażenie, że Derek może też czuje coś względem niego. Takie chwile były naprawdę bolesne, ponieważ dawały one nadzieję Stilesowi, podczas gdy chłopak był pewny, że alfa go nie kocha. Lubi, tak. Ale nie kocha. Może kiedyś, może któregoś dnia w dalekiej przyszłości Stiles będzie wstanie wyznać mu co czuje. To byłoby coś cudownego, to na pewno. Może Sti--

\- O czym myśli? - zapytał cicho Derek.

\- O tym jak bardzo cię kocham - odparł bez namysłu. Kiedy uświadomił sobie co powiedział zamarł i wstrzymał oddech.

O cholera.

Derek także zamarł. Stiles krzyczał na siebie w swojej głowie, szczerze nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to właśnie powiedział. Naprawdę, akurat teraz musiał zniknąć jego filtr usta-mózg. Tylko on.

Podniósł się na łokciach, aby mógł popatrzeć na Dereka, który miał w niego wlepione szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- Przepraszam, cholera, przepraszam, Derek - powiedział Stiles nieco drżącym głosem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie prawdopodobnie spieprzył wszystko co ich łączyło. - Kurwa, ja- Nie miałeś się dowiedzieć, nie teraz! Przepraszam, naprawdę. _Proszę_ , nie bądź zły.

Derek patrzył na niego jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. O cholera, pomyślał Stiles. Chyba go złamałem.

\- O Boże, czy ja cię właśnie złamałem?

Co do kurwy, mózgu?! Usta, co jest?

\- Czy planujesz mnie zabić? Dlatego się nie odzywasz? Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. I nie bądź zły. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie wspomnę tego co się właśnie stało! Pozbędę się tych uczuć, nie będę cię nimi męczył. Obiecuję, ja wcale nie-

\- Ja też cię kocham.

Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na Dereka z niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham - kontynuował Derek. Jego policzki były koloru głębokiej czerwieni, tak samo jak czubki jego uszu. - Już od długiego czasu. Bardzo długiego.

\- Jak-jak długiego? - wykrztusił.

\- Od basenu. Trzymałeś mnie przez ponad dwie godziny, chociaż mogłeś mnie puścić i mieć łatwiej. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Znaczy się, zrobiłeś, ale potem znowu mnie wyciągnąłeś. A potem na końcu, kiedy już szliśmy na dno, ty i tak starałeś się mnie wypchnąć ku górze, nawet będąc już pod wodą.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Pamiętał tamto zdarzenie, jakżeby nie mógł. Pamiętał swoje przerażenie i wściekłość, a także zmartwienie o Dereka.

\- Ta... Dla mnie też - wyznał cicho, a Derek uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Tańczyliśmy wokół siebie niezły kawał czasu, co?

\- O tak - zaśmiał się Stiles. - Za długo - dodał po sekundzie. - Ale skoro ustaliliśmy, że się nawzajem kochamy, zamierzam skorzystać z tego. I proszę zanotować, że to dzięki mnie.

Derek parsknął i wywrócił oczami.

\- Raczej twojej niewyparzonej buzi!

\- Hej! Ty kochasz moją buzię!

\- Tak. Tak, kocham ją całkiem mocno - mruknął i popatrzył na usta chłopaka. Stiles nerwowo wysunął język i przesunął nim po nich, czując jak pod jego ręką leżącą na piersi Dereka, serce wilkołaka przyśpieszyło. - Mogę cię pocałować? - zapytał Derek.

Stiles przełknął i pokiwał głową. Nachylił się odrobinę, przybliżając swoją twarz do Dereka. Alfa złapał jego policzki w obie dłonie i potarł ich czubki nosów razem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie o taki typ pocałunku ci chodziło - wymamrotał Stiles, a Derek zaśmiał się głośno.

Ich usta złączyły się powoli, uważnie. Stiles jęknął i zadrżał od razu stwierdzając, że uczucie warg Dereka na jego było niesamowite, jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Były miękkie i gorące, kompletnie inne niż sobie wyobrażał. O wiele lepsze.

Całowali się przez jakiś czas z zamkniętymi ustami. Zarost Dereka drapał go po twarzy i Stiles był pewny, że zostawia ślady. Nie przejmował się tym jednak, zbyt głęboko pogrążony w uczuciu jego warg na swoich. Po kilku minutach - a może było to kilkanaście? - Stiles uchylił nieco buzię i wysunął język, liżąc usta Dereka. Wilkołak jęknął i otworzył się dla chłopaka, wychodząc na drogę jego języka swoim.

Było to dziwne uczucie. Mokre, nie nieprzyjemne, ale także niezbyt ekscytujące. Stiles nie miał doświadczenia w całowaniu, nigdy wcześniej nie pocałował kogoś z języczkiem. Nie wiedział co robić. Miał wrażenie, że każdy jego ruch jest zły, nieodpowiedni dla pocałunku. Ale Derek nie narzekał. Zdawał się być zadowolony z bliskości Stilesa i jego zaangażowania, a także starania się, aby ten pocałunek był jak najlepszy.

Po kolejnych paru minutach Stiles znalazł się na plecach, Derek nachylał się nad nim i patrzył na niego z pożądaniem. Jego usta były czerwone, spuchnięte i pokryte ich wspólną śliną.

\- Mogę cię dotknąć? - wyszeptał chropowatym głosem. Jego palce znalazły się na gołej linii skóry, która pojawiła się po tym jak koszulka Stilesa podjechała ku górze.

\- Mam blizny - ostrzegł także szeptem Stiles, ale kiwnął głową. Jeszcze przed Marcusem czuł się źle ze swoim ciałem. Teraz jednak kiedy był pokryty brzydkimi śladami było jeszcze gorzej.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - odparł Derek i złapał skraj jego koszulki, pomagając Stilesowi ściągnąć ją. Rzucił ją na bok i odsunął się, siadając na udach nastolatka, aby mieć dobry widok na jego nagą górę. Sunął wzrokiem przez jakiś czas po Stilesie, katalogując każdą bliznę, każdy pieprzyk. W końcu nachylił się z powrotem i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. - Wciąż uważam, że jesteś piękny.

Stiles zadrżał i przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. Derek odchylił się, opierając się na jednej ręce obok jego głowy, a drugą dotykając powoli brzucha chłopaka. Nastolatek obserwował go przez cały czas, nie chcąc zamykać oczu w obawie, że zobaczy Marcusa. Jednak łowcy tutaj nie było. Stiles był bezpieczny w towarzystwie Dereka, który go _kochał_ i troszczył się o niego. Wilkołak nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś czego by nie chciał.

Derek sunął palcami po bliznach na jego podbrzuszu, sięgając coraz wyżej. Kciukiem zahaczył o sutek, który Marcus przebił. Był on teraz zniekształcony, nieprzyjemnie wyglądający w oczach Stilesa. Derek jednak nie patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem czy odrzuceniem. Nie było krzty takich uczuć w jego oczach.

Kiedy palce wilkołaka dosięgnęły brzydki napis "psia suka" na jego piersi, oczy Dereka zabłysnęły czerwienią, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy warkot. Nachylił się i pocałował miejsce pomiędzy słowami. Potem przesunął swoje usta wyżej i wyżej na szyję chłopaka. Stiles odrzucił do tyłu głowę, odsłaniając się więcej. Derek zawarczał zadowolony i kontynuował atak swoimi ustami.

Całował, lizał, ssał, przygryzał sprawiając, że Stiles pod nim jęczał i skamlał drżąc, kompletnie tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Jego penis od dawna twardy, naciskający na widoczną erekcję Dereka. Obydwoje poruszali delikatnie swoimi biodrami, ocierając się o siebie nawzajem przez materiały spodni. Stymulacja nie była wystarczająco silna, aby doprowadzić Stilesa do orgazmu, ale była wystarczająco dobra, aby czuł to całym ciałem.

Derek odsunął usta od jego szyi, aby móc wpić się w uchylone wargi Stilesa. Chłopak westchnął w pocałunek i pozwolił mu eksplorował swoją buzię językiem. Jednak kiedy Derek dotknął dłonią jego szyi przed oczami Stilesa pojawił się Marcus. Wspomnienie sytuacji, w której łowca dusił go mówiąc mu o tym jak wspaniały byłby z niego łowca sprawiło, że nastolatek odwrócił głowę na bok przerywając pocałunek i mamrocząc:

\- N-nie, stop- s-stop.

Derek odskoczył od razu, odsuwając się na skraj łóżka z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyraźną paniką w oczach. Trzymał ręce przed sobą jakby chciał dotknąć Stilesa, ale nie był pewny czy mógł.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech. Zaczął powtarzać sobie w głowie, że Marcusa tutaj nie było. Był bezpieczny. _To Derek_. Derek go kochał i nie zamierzał go skrzywdzić. Nie jest on Marcusem. Łowca nie mógł go tutaj dosięgnąć.

\- Wracaj tutaj - westchnął cicho sięgając po Dereka. Wilkołak przysunął się powoli i uważnie, obserwując jego twarz. Kiedy leżał znów na Stilesie chłopak przycisnął do jego ust miękki pocałunek.

\- Co zrobiłem? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- To nie twoja wina - zapewnił go Stiles, sięgając dłonią i głaszcząc go po policzku. Derek wcisnął w jego rękę swoją twarz, ale wciąż patrzył na niego uważnie. - Po prostu staraj się nie dotykać dłońmi mojej szyi, okej? Możesz robić wszystko to co wcześniej, ale- n-nie dłońmi.

Derek pokiwał poważnie głową.

\- Okej, zapamiętam, zero dłoni na szyi, obiecuję. Co jeszcze? Czego nie chcesz abym robił? Jesteś wstanie mi powiedzieć?

\- N-nie mów mi, że jestem dobrym chłopcem - wymamrotał pod nosem, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie słów Marcusa. - I staraj się mnie nie komplementować za bardzo kiedy- kiedy jesteśmy razem w takiej sytuacji, okej?

\- Oczywiście, Stiles. Postaram się nie robić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Obiecuję - zapewnił. Stiles uśmiechnął się i pocałował go znowu w usta. - Co teraZ? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Chłopak pokręcił głową. Stracił erekcję w momencie, w którym Derek dotknął jego szyi, zbyt przerażony wspomnieniem Marcusa. Z tego co czuł Derek też już nie był twardy. Stiles nie sądził, aby był wstanie w tej chwili zrobić coś więcej niż całowanie i przytulanie się.

\- Jestem nieco zmęczony. Możemy wziąć drzemkę? - zapytał z lekkim westchnięciem.

\- Jasne.

Derek uśmiechnął się i potarł czubki ich nosów razem. Stiles odwzajemnił gest i odwrócił się na bok, ciągnąc za sobą rędę wilkołaka i trzymając ją blisko siebie. Derek przycisnął cały swój przód do tyłu nastolatka, kładąc ostateczny pocałunek na nagim ramieniu Stilesa, a potem wciskając nos w jego włosy i wdychając.

Stiles był spokojny i szczęśliwy otoczony gorącem Dereka, jego dotykiem i zapachem. Z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej śpiący.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak lekko i wspaniale. Był szczęśliwy wielokrotnie w przeszłości, ale jednak to co działo się teraz było czymś niewyobrażalnie wspaniałym. Miał nadzieję, że ta chwila będzie trwała wiecznie.

Ale oczywiście jego życie zawsze musi iść przeciwko jego oczekiwaniom i pragnieniom. Może i był to dzień, w którym zdobył Dereka i czuł się szczęśliwie jak nigdy, lecz był to także dzień, w który wszystko poszło się jebać.


	11. Chapter 11

Stilesa obudziły promienie zachodzącego słońca, które wpadały przez okno. Skrzywił się kiedy otworzył oczy i został oślepiony. Zasłonił twarz ręką i przewrócił się na drugi bok, przodem do Dereka.

Alfa był pogrążony w głębokim śnie, jego twarz była rozluźniona, usta nieco uchylone odsłaniały przydługie jedynki. Stiles uwielbiał jego królicze zęby. Wiedział doskonale, że Derek się ich wstydził, starał się jak najrzadziej je pokazywać, ale Stiles je dosłownie kochał. Były urocze, dodawały wilkołakowi urokowi. I ta ironia, która się z nimi wiązała!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę obserwował jak spał. Po jakimś czasie jednak jego pęcherz dał o sobie znać, więc chłopak wstał powoli i uważnie, tak aby nie obudzić swojego towarzysza. Derek zasługiwał na odpoczynek, a on nie zamierzał mu go przerywać. Zlokalizował swoją koszulkę i założył ją na swoją nagą górę.

Po załatwieniu swoich potrzeb nastolatek zszedł po schodach na dół do kuchni, aby nalać sobie szklankę soku. Kiedy przechodził obok salonu zauważył, że w którymś momencie kiedy spał do domu przyszła Erica i Boyd. Para dołączyła do Isaaca na kanapie. Spali leżąc wtuleni w siebie nawzajem i nakryci kocem.

W kuchni Stiles nalał sobie dużą szklankę soku brzoskwiniowego i razem z nią wrócił na górę do sypialni. Odłożył ją na szafkę obok telefonu Dereka. Kiedy wdrapał się znowu na łóżko przez przypadek oparł swój ciężar ciała na lewej dłoni. Ból eksplodował w całym jego ramieniu, ciągnąć się aż do jego piersi. Zapłakał w szoku, natychmiastowo zmieniając pozycję i uderzając przez to Dereka łokciem w twarz.

\- O mój Boże, przepraszam! - zawołał, łapiąc policzki wilkołaka.

Stiles spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji ze strony Dereka. Uderzył go całkiem mocno, wilkołak powinien obudzić się od impetu. Ale jakimś sposobem tak się nie stało. Spał dalej bardzo mocno.

Zbyt mocno.

\- Derek? - zapytał nastolatek, potrząsając nieco ciałem mężczyzny. - Derek! Obudź się!

Alfa wciąż się nie poruszał. Oddychał, jego serce biło normalnie, ale mężczyzna się nie budził. Nie ważne jak długo Stiles nim potrząsał, jak głośno wołał jego imię. Derek wciąż nie reagował. Nawet kiedy Stiles palcami zmusił jego powieki do uniesienia się. Źrenice zareagowały na światło. Jego ciało działało. Dlaczego się nie budził?!

\- Derek! - krzyknął po raz enty z paniką w głosie. - No dalej, chłopie! Obudź się w końcu!

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi i zawołał:

  
\- Isaac! Erica, Boyd!

Ale reszta wilków nie przybiegła. Jakby w ogóle nie słyszeli co się dzieje. Czy oni także byli nieprzytomni tak jak Derek? Kiedy Stiles był na dole widział ich śpiących...

Co się tu działo?

Stiles złapał telefon Dereka z szafki koło łóżka i odblokował ekran. Próbował zadzwonić do swojego taty, ale jak się okazało po paru sekundach, nie było zasięgu.

\- Co do kurwy? - wyszeptał. Otworzył szufladę i wyjął swój telefon. Także brak zasięgu.

Musiał znaleźć jakiś działający telefon i zadzwonić po pomoc. Zeskoczył z łóżka i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi kiedy nagle dostrzegł stojącą w progu pokoju postać i zamarł.

\- Witaj, Stiles. Stęskniłeś się za mną?

Stiles stał jak wryty, całkowicie owładnięty przerażeniem. Tam w drzwiach pokoju stał Marcus. Łowca uśmiechał się jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii. Umysł nastolatka krzyczał "uciekaj", ale jego ciało się nie poruszało, całkowicie owładnięte terrorem, który wypłynął ze wspomnień napływających jego myśli.

\- Aw, czyżbyś oniemiał na mój widok? Aż tak się cieszysz? - zapytał Marcus robiąc krok w jego kierunku.

\- D-Derek - zawołał Stiles. Jego głos był słaby, ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. Ten potwór nie obudzi się, tak samo jak te trzy kundle na dole i dwa ścierwa w sypialni niedaleko. Rozprowadziłem po całym budynku specjalną mieszankę. Dodatkowo małe czary mary dzięki zaklęciu, które zdradziła nam Clarisa przed tym jak zszyliśmy jej usta - wyznał wzruszając ramionami. - Możesz krzyczeć i starać się ich obudzić tyle ile chcesz, ale żadne z nich się nie ocknie. Nie póki ja jestem żywy, a w powietrzu krążą specjalne zioła. Mądre, prawda?

Marcus przybliżył się do Stilesa jeszcze bliżej. Stiles w końcu poczuł jak jego nogi zaczynają działać, więc powoli cofał się, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od łowcy. Jednak zrobił zaledwie dwa kroki i tył jego kolan napotkał się z materacem łóżka. Jedyną drogą ucieczki były drzwi za Marcusem. Zaczął się zastanawiać jak mógłby wyminąć łowcę, aby dostać się do wyjścia. Nie chciał jednak zostawiać Dereka sam na sam z tym psychopatą.

\- Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce, mój drogi - ostrzegł łowca widząc gdzie Stiles podążył wzrokiem. Zagwizdał i w drzwiach pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn.

Jakakolwiek nadzieja opuściła nastolatka.

\- Czekałem aby cię znowu zobaczyć naprawdę długo - westchnął Marcus. - Wiesz, że dzisiaj wypada idealnie trzydzieści pięć dni od dnia, w którym uciekłeś? Tyle sami dni ile spędziłeś u nas. Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się coś takiego. Stwierdzam nawet, że trzydzieści pięć jest moją nową ulubioną liczbą! - wyznał konspiracyjnym szeptem. Sięgnął ręką ku twarzy Stilesa i przejechał palcem wskazującym po jego policzku.

Stiles zadrżał i uderzył jego rękę, nie chcąc aby Marcus go w jakikolwiek sposób dotykał. To jednak pogorszyło tylko sytuację. Łowca złapał go za włosy i pociągnął mocno, sprawiając, że chłopak syknął z bólu.

\- Nie rób tego - warknął Marcus. - Przybyłem po ciebie aby cię uratować od tych ścierw i tak mi się odwdzięczasz?!

Łowca popchnął go do tyłu. Stiles upadł na łóżko bokiem tuż obok Dereka. Marcus przewrócił go na brzuch i usiadł na jego nogach, przyszpilając go do materaca.

\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jaki masz potencjał - wyszeptał zbliżając się do jego ucha i przygryzając czubek. Stiles zadrżał z obrzydzenia, czując jak jego żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie. - Jesteś niesamowity. Piękny. Seksowny.

Marcus odwrócił jego twarz w kierunku Dereka. Wbił mu palce w szyję trzymając go w miejscu. Potem polizał go po policzku. Mokro i obrzydliwie. Stiles zacisnął oczy starając się zrzucić z siebie Marcusa. Mężczyzna jednak warknął tylko i wbił coś w jego ramię. Stiles od razu poczuł jak zaczyna tracić władzę nad jego mięśniami. Nad całym jego ciałem. Nie mógł się ruszyć! Jedyne co potrafił to tylko mrugać i otwierać usta jak ryba w wodzie, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Ostatnio kiedy się tak czuł było to wtedy kiedy został zraniony przez-

\- Jad kanimy - powiedział Marcus, a Stiles przeklął w myślach. Och nie, nie miał teraz szans. - Trudno to zdobyć - kontynuował Marcus. - Jednak zawarłem niedawno nową znajomość. Scotty, twój przyjaciel. Był wściekły na ciebie kiedy się dowiedział, hm? Okazuje się, że wystarczająco wściekły, że cię zdradził!

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To nie mogła być prawda. Scott nigdy w życiu by czegoś nie zrobił. On taki nie jest! Scott to szczeniaczek, który widzi wszędzie dobro. Przecież to jego _brat_! Nie zrobiłby mu tego, nawet będąc wściekłym na niego.

\- Och, ależ on to zrobił - zaśmiał się łowca kiedy Stiles mu to powiedział. - Wystarczyło zapewnić go, że pozwolimy mu zabrać jego ukochaną Allison z miasta i nigdy nie będziemy na nich polować. Tylko to, a on od razu zgodził się mi pomóc. Zdobycie jadu kanimy z gabinetu waszego druida? Jasne, daj mu tylko parę dni i już ma to co potrzebujesz. Znajomość całego domu Hale'a? Ależ oczywiście! Scott powiedział mi wszystko!  _Wszystko_ , Stiles! Nie musiałem go krzywdzić! I ty mówisz, ze on jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem?! _Naprawdę_?

Stiles zacisnął zęby starając się nie rozpłakać.

\- Nie zasługujesz na kogoś takiego w swoim życiu. Dlaczego tego nie widzisz? Ja tylko chcę ci pomóc. Jesteś mój. Muszę pokazać ci jak wspaniały jesteś.

\- Nie jestem twój - wycedził wściekle nastolatek.

\- Jesteś. Byłeś mój od momentu, w którym cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Nie zamierzam cię oddać w ręce tych ścierw. Nie mogą mieć tego co należy do mnie!

Marcus odsunął się od niego i przewrócił go szybko na plecy. Potem nachylił się nad nim.

\- Mój starszy brat był wściekły kiedy dowiedział się o tobie. Nie powiedziałem mu, że jesteś człowiekiem. Nie chciałem, aby cię ode mnie zabrał - wymamrotał. - Kiedy się dowiedział prawdy po tym jak uciekłeś chciał mnie wysłać z dala od ciebie! Chciał nas rozdzielić. Ale nie martw się - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Zajął się nim. Zabiłem go i wyrzuciłem jego ciało w śmietniku. Zasłużył na to. Był zwykłym śmieciem, który zawsze patrzył na mnie z góry i mówił mi co mam robić. Nigdy więcej. Nigdy.

Łowca pogłaskał go po policzku uśmiechając się w ciąż szeroko. Stiles modlił się, aby ktoś ze stada zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chciał aby coś mu się stało. Nie chciał, aby Marcus i jego ludzie skrzywdzili Dereka i jego bety.

\- Nie musimy się już o nim martwić. Jesteśmy znowu razem. Kocham cię, wiesz? Wiem, że ty mnie nie, że mnie nienawidzisz. Ale któregoś dnia zorientujesz się, że wszystko co zrobiłem było dla twojego dobra. Będziesz mi dziękował za moją miłość. Kocham cię, Stiles. Naprawdę. Całego ciebie. A wiesz co w szczególności? - zapytał szeptem. - Te twoje piękne, różowe usta. One są jak ze snu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że one faktycznie istnieją, są tak wspaniałe! - westchnął. Kciukiem potarł jego dolną wargę. - Mogę się założyć, że on już je dotykał, smakował. A czy używał? Och, pewnie nie. Pewnie nikt jeszcze nie użył tej twojej wspaniałej buzi! Boże, jak cudownie, że będę pierwszy.

Podekscytowany Marcus odsunął się i kiwnął na mężczyzn stojących w drzwiach. Dwójka łowców wycofała się, zamykając za sobą pokój. Spanikowany chłopak obserwował jak Marcus zaczyna rozpinać swoje spodnie.

\- Nie, proszę, nie - wykrztusił przerażony.

\- Tak, proszę, tak - odparł szydzącym głosem Marcus. Zsunął on nieco spodnie i bieliznę z jego bioder, jedną ręką łapiąc się za twardniejącego penisa.

Stiles był na granicy łez. Jakim cudem to się mogło dziać?! Parę godzin temu był przecież tak przerażająco szczęśliwy! Dlaczego jego życie musiało zawsze się pieprzyć kiedy najmniej tego oczekiwał?!

Marcus usiadł na jego piersi, blisko jego twarzy. Czubkiem penisa przesunął po zaciśniętych ustach nastolatka. Stiles poczuł jak jego wnętrzności się zakręcają i ściskają.

\- Otwieraj - wyszeptał Marcus. - Otwieraj i daj mi użyć tych swoich pięknych ust albo go zabiję - ostrzegł. Stiles zobaczył jak celuje pistoletem, który nagle pojawił się w jego dłoni, w głowę Dereka, który dalej leżał obok nich nieprzytomny. - Otwieraj usta - powtórzył łowca groźnym głosem.

Zaciskając oczy Stiles powoli otworzył buzię. Usłyszał jak Marcus wydaje z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie, wciskając między jego usta swoje obrzydliwego kutasa. Uczucie posiadania jego członka w swojej buzi było okropnym doświadczeniem. Stiles czuł na języku gorzki posmak. Wdychał zapach jego podniecenia. Tak być nie powinno. On nie chciał tego robić, nie z Marcusem, nie przy Dereku. Najchętniej by zacisnął zęby na twardym członku łowcy i odgryzł jego kutasa, raniąc go. Marcus jednak miał pistolet wycelowany w Dereka. Stiles nie mógł pozwolić mu go zabić. Musiał zrobić wszystko, aby ochronić jego i stado, modląc się, że do domu wpadnie jakiś inny członek stada i ich ocali.

Na początku Marcus wsuwał zaledwie czubek swojego penisa do buzi Stilesa. Jednak po chwili mężczyzna zaczął poruszać się głębiej, mocniej, szybciej, sprawiając, że z oczu chłopaka spływały łzy nie tylko upokorzenia i wściekłości, ale i bólu. Kiedy Marcus wsunął swojego penisa naprawdę głęboko, Stiles zaczął się krztusić nie mogąc oddychać. Gardło zaciskało się na intruzie w jego ciele, chcąc go wypchać. Marcus przestał poruszać biodrami, trzymając kutasa głęboko w buzi Stilesa i krztusząc go.

\- Och, tak. Kurwa, wyglądasz niesamowicie. I te usta rozciągnięte na moim kutasie! O Boże, niesamowicie. Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_ \- zasyczał.

Łowca wycofał się nagle z buzi Stilesa całkowicie, dając mu chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Z oczu i nosa chłopaka ciekło, policzki, usta i szyja mokre od łez i śliny. Czuł się niewyobrażająco brudny, o wiele gorzej niż wtedy kiedy Marcus mu obciągnął. To było o wiele gorsze niż cokolwiek do tej pory.

\- Może powinienem zawołać moich ludzi - mruknął łowca. Ponownie wsunął swojego penisa pomiędzy usta Stilesa, zaczynając pracować swoimi biodrami. - Może powinienem pozwolić im użyć cię dokładnie tak jak ja. Aby pokazać ci do kogo należysz. Kto ma władzę nad twoim ciałem. Myślisz, że to by cię nauczyło? Hm, Stiles?

Marcus wycofał się ponownie. Stiles otworzył oczy patrząc na niego z dołu dysząc.

\- Pieprz się - powiedział chropowato. Jego gardło bolało jakby ktoś przejechał po nim papierem ściernym.

Łowca zaśmiał się i zacisnął palce na włosach Stilesa.

\- Wolę pieprzyć twoje usta - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Stiles ponownie zacisnął powieki, starając się ignorować działania Marcusa. Było to jednak niemożliwe, nie kiedy łowca posuwał jego buzię coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej, jęcząc nad nim i sapiąc.

Czekał na moment, w którym zacznie odzyskiwać władzę nad swoim ciałem. Nienawidził czuć się tak okropnie bezsilnie. Był przerażony. Chciał aby ktoś go uratował. Chciał aby Derek się obudził i mu pomógł, zabił Marcusa. CHCIAŁ ABY TEN KOSZMAR SIĘ W KOŃCU SKOŃCZYŁ.

Marcus doszedł po jakimś czasie. Wyciągnął swojego kutasa z buzi Stilesa, linie spermy naznaczające twarz chłopaka. Obrzydliwe ciepło padło na jego policzki, uchylone usta, nawet zamknięte powieki.

\- Och tak - jęknął Marcus. - Kurwa, jesteś piękny. Najpiękniejszy. Kurwa, nie mogę uwierzyć, że faktycznie jesteś mój!

Stiles chciał zwymiotować. Pozbyć się smaku Marcusa z jego buzi.

\- Nie skończyłem jeszcze z tobą, Stiles - powiedział łowca. - Zamierzam cię pieprzyć. Tutaj, przy twoim alfie. Jesteś mój, Stiles. Mój i tylko mój. Może i on zaczął cię naznaczać - Marcus przesunął palcami po śladach na szyi chłopaka - ale ja pozbędę się wszystkiego co on ci zrobił. Pokażę ci do kogo należysz.

Marcus przewrócił Stilesa na brzuch i jednym brutalnym ruchem ściągnął z niego jego dresowe spodnie oraz bokserki. Chłopak czuł gorące dłonie we wnętrzu jego ud. Marcus rozsunął mu szeroko nogi, rękoma głaszcząc tyłek.

Stiles zaczął znowu płakać. Głośno starał się krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, cokolwiek.

\- Proszę, nie! Błagam! - łkał czując palce przy swoim wejściu. - Nie rób tego, błagam!

\- Zrobię to co chcę, Stiles. Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Nikt nie może - warknął i wsunął gwałtownie dwa palce w ciasne wnętrze chłopaka.

Stiles wrzasnął z bólu. Kurwa, było to okropne. Marcus poruszał gwałtownie swoimi palcami, ignorując krew, która spływała po jego nogach. Bolało go to wszystko przeraźliwie.

Nie przestał krzyczeć i płakać. W pewnym momencie Marcus się zdenerwował i wcisnął w jego buzię zwinięte bokserki Stilesa, tłumiąc większość hałasu.

Stiles był przerażony. Wiedział co go czeka. Wiedział, że nie będzie wstanie nic w związku z tym zrobić. Będzie czuł każdy ruch Marcusa, nie mogąc nawet poruszać swoimi kończynami.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swój pierwszy raz. Nie chciał zostać zgwałcony w obecności nieprzytomnego Dereka, w łóżku, w którym spędził godziny tuląc się z mężczyzną, którego kocha.

To nie tak powinno być!


	12. Chapter 12

Allison siedziała na łóżku i odrabiała zadanie z biologii kiedy nagle przez okno do jej pokoju wskoczył Scott. Dziewczyna zamarła patrząc na swojego chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie nie był dłużej jej chłopakiem. Nie od momentu, w który wściekły na Stilesa powiedział tak wiele okropnych rzeczy o swoim przyjacielu.

\- Scott? Co tu robisz?

Wilkołak patrzył się na nią przez kilka sekund z szeroko otwartymi oczami zanim podbiegł do szafy i zaczął wyciągać z niej ciuchy. Allison sięgnęła powoli pod poduszkę i zacisnęła palce na nożu, który tam trzymała.

\- Scott! Co się dzieje?! - zawołała. Wstała z łóżka, aby być na równi z chłopakiem, trzymając rękę z nożem za plecami.

\- Musimy iść. Mamy godzinę.

\- Co? Jaką godzinę? Iść gdzie? Scott, co się do cholery jasnej dzieje? Przerażasz mnie!

Scott zawarczał odwracając się w stronę Allison. Jego rysy twarzy zmieniły się na dziksze, bardziej owłosione i przypominające wilkołaka. Allison nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Scott nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał.

\- Scott...

\- Musimy iść. Inaczej wszystko co zrobiłem pójdzie na marne. Nie rozumiesz tego? Zrobiłem to dla ciebie!

\- Ale co? Co zrobiłeś dla mnie? - zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Poszedłem na układ z Marcusem - odpowiedział. Jego twarz przemieniła się z powrotem w ludzką. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i uroczo, tak jak miał w zwyczaju miesiące temu.

\- C-co?

\- Pozwolił mi cię zabrać z Beacon Hills i obiecał, że nie będzie nas polował. Musiałem mu tylko pomóc w złapaniu Stilesa. Tylko tyle!

\- Tylko... tyle? Scott, coś ty zrobił?!

Scott zmarszczył brwi i zrobił krok w jej stronę z uniesioną ręką. Allison instynktownie cofnęła się, mocniej zaciskając palce na na nożu.

\- Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zła? - zapytał. - Nie rozumiem. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie! Dla nas, abyśmy mogli być razem! Wszystko, od samego początku, wszystko poświęciłem dla _ciebie_!

Allison pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zdradziłeś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - rzuciła z obrzydzeniem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że chłopak, którego kochała kiedyś całym sercem stał się nagle kimś - _czymś_ \- takim.

\- On zdradził mnie pierwszy! - wrzasnął wściekle Scott. - Nas wszystkich! Dlaczego ty tego nie rozumiesz? Dlaczego nikt z was tego nie rozumie, do cholery?!

Allison zrobiła kolejny krok do tyłu, w kierunku drzwi. Scott zauważył jej ruch i szybko złapał ją za ramię, ale dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru ryzykować, więc zamachnęła się drugą ręką i nożem przejechała po jego piersi. Zaskoczony wilkołak puścił jej ramię i zrobił krok w tył, patrząc w dół na swoją koszulkę, która zaczęła robić się czerwona od krwi.

\- Co do-? Allison.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z pokoju. Scott krzyknął ponownie jej imię i podążył tuż za nią. Kiedy dziewczyna była już niemalże na samym dole schodów chłopak wpadł na nią i pociągnął za sobą w dół. Allison zignorowała ból w jej ramieniu, które kolidowało z ziemią i wstała szybko na nogi, odpychając od siebie przemienionego Scotta.

Była przerażona. Scott ją przerażał jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie miał nad sobą panowania. Allison nie chciała go zabijać, wciąż czuła coś do niego i to ją powstrzymywało. Musiała zamiast tego zrobić coś innego.

Pobiegła w kierunku wejścia do piwnicy, gdzie Gerard kiedyś torturował Erice, Boyda i Stilesa. Otworzyła szeroko drzwi i odwróciła się w tył, akurat w momencie, w którym Scott skoczył na nią. Polecieli w dół, prosto na schody, staczając się do ciemnej piwnicy. Kiedy uderzyli w ziemię, Allison nie marnowała czasu i od razu wbiła nóż w plecy Scotta, wydobywając z jego gardła głośny skowyt. Wstała na nogi i wspięła się szybko po schodach. Udało jej się zamknąć za sobą drzwi zanim Scott dotarł na górę. Oparła się o nie plecami oddychając ciężko i przyciskając zakrwawioną rękę - to była krew Scotta, na szczęście nie jej - do obolałego boku. Scott uderzał w drzwi i próbował się wydostać, ale drewno było specjalnie zabezpieczone przed wilkołakami. Było to jedyne wyjście z piwnicy. Scott był uwięziony.

Wspomnienie słów Scotta o Marcusie krążyło po głowie Allison. Dziewczyna musiała skontaktować się z Derekiem i resztą i i uprzedzić ich o niebezpieczeństwie.

O ile nie było za późno.

Pobiegła na górę do swojego pokoju i złapała telefon leżący na biurku. Wybrała numer Dereka i przycisnęła urządzenie do ucha.

\- Nie, nie, nie - wyszeptała gorączkowo kiedy okazało się, że telefon alfy jest poza zasięgiem. Następnie zadzwoniła do Stilesa, u którego sytuacja była ta sama, tak jak u Isaaca, Boyda i Erici. - Nie, proszę, nie.

Allison podbiegła do szafy i zaczęła wyjmować swoje strzały i łuk, jednocześnie wybierając do swojego taty.

\- Allison?

\- Tato! - krzyknęła z ulgą. - Tato, musisz pojechać do Dereka! Skontaktuj się z Szeryfem i pojedźcie do jego domu!

\- Co? Dlaczego? Allison, co się dzieje?

\- Scott! On-on poszedł na układ z Marcusem. Przyszedł do nas do domu i zaczął gadać jakieś głupoty o tym, że on to zrobił dla mnie... Tato, on oszalał.

\- Jesteś cała? Czy Scott cię skrzywdził? - zapytał przejęty Chris. Allison pokręciła głową pomimo tego, że jej ojciec nie mógł widzieć tego ruchu.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Zamknęłam Scotta w piwnicy i teraz jadę do Dereka. Nie mogę się do nikogo dodzwonić.

\- Allison, nie, poczekaj na mnie i-

\- Nie, tato! Musze sprawdzić czy są cali! Nie mogę czekać, bo może być już za późno. Zadzwoń do Szeryfa!

Rozłączyła się ignorując krzyki swojego ojca. Ubrana, z łukiem w ręce i strzałami na plecach, wybiegła z pokoju i domu. Słyszała jak Scott krzyczy i warczy z piwnicy, ale nie była wstanie się tym przejąć. Nie kiedy Stiles i Derek i reszta była w niebezpieczeństwie z jego powodu.

Nie była wstanie uwierzyć, że to się faktycznie działo. Przez całą drogę do domu Dereka modliła się o to, aby to było zwykłe nieporozumienie, aby Marcus ich nie zaatakował. Zaciskała palce na kierownicy tak mocno, że jej knykcie zrobiły się białe.

Czuła się winna. Gdyby nie ona, Scott nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Gdyby tylko nie była z nim w związku. To wszystko jej wina, jak mogła być tak głupia i pozwolić na to wszystko?

__

  
Allison zaparkowała dwa kilometry od domu Dereka i resztę drogi przebiegła. Będąc blisko zauważyła dwa SUV-y, które nie należały do stada. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe.

Kucnęła za drzewem i uszykowała łuk oraz strzały, rozglądając się dookoła za nieprzyjacielem. Jedyne co zauważyła to jej ojciec, który skradał się w jej kierunku z pistoletem w ręce i wściekłą miną.

\- To nie są samochody stada - powiedziała cicho Allison i Chris kiwnął głową.

\- Zadzwoniłem po Szeryfa, jedzie tu ze wsparciem - odparł.

\- Musimy wejść do środka.

\- Nie, nie wiemy ilu ich tam jest. Szeryf niedługo tu będzie.

\- Nie czekam tutaj. Nie kiedy jest możliwość, że oni właśnie umierają przeze mnie i Scotta

\- Co- Allison! - syknął Chris kiedy jego córka zaczęła biec w kierunku tyłu domu.

Dostanie się bezpiecznie do środka zajęło jej parę minut. Musiała robić wszystko cicho i powoli. Kiedy jednak w końcu znalazła się w dużej kuchni, zobaczyła wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego przed otwartą lodówką, tyłem do niej. Był ubrany na czarno, z założoną kamizelką kuloodporną, nożami przyczepionymi do ud i pistoletem po boku. Allison naciągnęła cięciwę, wycelowała w tył szyi mężczyzny i puściła strzałę.

Łowca padł na ziemię z głuchym odgłosem, krew wypływająca z rany na jego karku.

Allison przeszła przez korytarz aż do holu. W salonie zobaczyła na kanapie Isaaca, Boyda i Ericę. Sprawdziła ich puls. Wilkołaki były żywe, ich serca biły mocno i pewnie. To było tak jakby byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie.

Wspięła się na górę razem z Chrisem, który do niej dołączył. Na górze, na zakręcie w kierunku korytarza z pokojami Allison przystanęła i delikatnie wyjrzała zza ściany. Przy zamkniętych drzwiach do pokoju Stilesa stało dwój mężczyzn. Nie zawahała się, od razu robiąc krok w tył i wypuszczając strzałę prosto w serce jednego z nich. Drugi wyciągnął pistolet, ale nie zdążył strzelić. Chris był szybszy.

Allison pobiegła przed siebie. Odgłos wystrzału musiał powiedzieć reszcie intruzom, że tu są, więc nie przejmowała się hałasem, który narobiła biegiem.

Kiedy znalazła się tuż przy pokoju Stilesa, drzwi zostały szarpnięciem otwarte od środka. Przed nią stał mężczyzna z broną w ręku, z otwartymi i obniżonymi i biodrach spodniami. Płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła nóż z uchwytu na udzie i wbiła go prosto w brzuch mężczyzny, łapiąc ręką jego broń. Udało mu się nacisnąć spust, ale pocisk uderzył ziemię.

Nastolatka uderzyła go w twarz posyłając na ziemię. Podniosła wzrok z nad niego i popatrzyła w kierunku łóżka. Tam, na pościeli na boku leżał Derek, który wydawał się spać, tak jak jego bety na dole w salonie. Obok niego na brzuchu leżał Stiles. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko koszulkę, która została podwinięta do góry. W buzie miał wciśnięte - o ile Allison dobrze widziała - bokserki. Płakał grubymi łzami, twarz miał czerwoną i napuchniętą, pokrytą czymś co przypominało schnącą spermę, a z jego nosa ciekło. Pomiędzy jego nogami była krew, Allison doskonale ją widziała. Nie poruszał się, jakby nie był wstanie. Patrzył na Allison kątem oka, dalej płacząc i próbując krzyknąć coś przez bieliznę w buzi.

Allison podbiegła do niego z przerażeniem na twarzy. Delikatnie wyciągnęła bokserki spomiędzy jego zębów i odrzuciła przemoknięty przez ślinę i łzy materiał na bok. Łkanie Stilesa stało się wyraźniejsze i bardziej zrozumiałe.

\- Zabij go, p-proszę - mamrotał. - Za-zabij go, Ally, błagam, zabij go, ja- ja, _proszę_!

Allison odwróciła się w kierunku mężczyzny, który leżał na ziemi próbując uciskać ranę w brzuchu. Zgadywała, że to był właśnie Marcus. Marcus, który znowu skrzywdził Stilesa. Oni dopiero co zaczynali go odzyskiwać, ale ten potwór musiał się pojawić i wszystko zniszczyć.

Sięgnęła po łuk, ale nie miała szansy na naciągnięcie strzały. Jej ojciec stanął nad Marcusem z furią w oczach i nadepnął nogą na jego pierś, przyciskając go do ziemi, a potem wycelował pistoletem i strzelił mu prosto pomiędzy oczy.

W tym samym momencie, w którym Marcus umarł, Derek obok nich nagle zamarł i zaczął drżeć. Allison popatrzyła na niego i zobaczyła jak twarz alfy wykrzywia się w grymasie.

\- Ally - wyszeptał drżąco Stiles. Popatrzyła na niego próbując powstrzymać łzy. Nie mogła się załamać, nie kiedy Stiles potrzebuje pomocy i wsparcia. - Ally, o-on się budzi. Nakryj m-mnie. Proszę, nakryj mnie, nie pozwól mu mnie tak zobaczyć, pro-proszę.

Łowczyni szybko sięgnęła w bok i pociągnęła kołdrę, nakrywając Stilesa aż po same ramiona. Chłopak zamknął oczy i przygryzł dolną wargę, wyraźnie starając się uspokoić i powstrzymać łzy, które dalej spływały po jego policzkach.

W dali Allison usłyszała syreny policyjne.

Kiedy popatrzyła w bok na Dereka, zobaczyła jak alfa powoli otwiera oczy.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles nie odezwał się ani słowem przez trzy miesiące po tym jak Marcus został zabity. Zamknął się w sobie i nie pozwolił nikomu zbliżyć się do niego. Szeryfowi, Derekowi, nikomu. Lekarze musieli usypiać go na każde badania z powodu ciągłych ataków paniki.

Przez dwa miesiące nie zasypiał z własnej woli w obawie, że kiedy zaśnie Marcus znowu się pojawi. Kiedy mdlał z wycieńczenia był tak zmęczony, że jego umysł się po prostu wyłączał, niezdolny do wytwarzania snów.

Stiles spędzał każdego dnia długie godziny w łazience pod prysznicem, starając się zmyć z siebie uczucie dotyku Marcusa. Jego twarz przez wiele dni była cała czerwona i wrażliwa przez skrupulatne skrobanie i drapanie jej skóry.

Ale nieważne jak długo i jak bardzo się starał zmyć to wszystko z siebie, Stiles wciąż czuł się brudny.

 

Scott został umieszczony w Eichen House na specjalnym oddziale, który był ukryty przed niechcianymi oczami. Chłopak całkowicie postradał umysł.

Melissa nie była wstanie rozpoznać w nim swojego syna, nie po tym wszystkim co zrobił nie tylko Stilesowi, ale całej reszcie. Jego działania niemalże uśmierciło jego niegdyś najlepszego przyjaciela.

Wilki czuły się bezradne. Wyły głośno, ich głosy przepełnione bólem i wściekłością. Zdrada Scotta zatrząsnęła każdym.

Isaac chciał go zabić. Erica i Jackson poparli jego zdanie. Boyd i Lydia byli tak wstrząśnięci, że nie byli wstanie wyraźnie myśleć. Frederick trzymał w swoich ramionach Petera, który wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie, w jego umyśle wspomnienia z dnia pożaru, w którym stracił swoją rodzinę.

Wszyscy rozumieli, że stan fizyczny i emocjonalny Stilesa jest w złym miejscu i próbowali być wyrozumiali jak nigdy.

Ale kiedy za każdym razem w Stiles wzdrygał się kiedy ktoś znajdował się mniej niż pół metra od niego, bolało to każdego z nich głęboko w sercu.

John widząc w jakim stanie był Stiles kiedy przyjechał na miejsce miał atak serca, z którego cudem udało mu się wyjść żywym.

Nie wiedział jak zachowywać się przy swoim synu. Po tym jak został wypuszczony ze szpitala od razu poszedł zobaczyć się ze Stilesem, ale jego syn dostał ogromnego ataku paniki kiedy Szeryf znalazł się blisko niego z zamiarem przytulenia. Nie udało im się go uspokoić. Stiles stracił przytomność po piętnastu minutach i ocknął się dopiero po czterech godzinach.

Mężczyzna cieszył się, że Marcus i jego ludzie są martwi. Był wdzięczny Chrisowi i Allison jak nigdy wcześniej. Kiedy miesiące temu dowiedział się, że Gerard torturował jego syna, John nie ufał Argentom stuprocentowo. Teraz nie miało to znaczenia.

John żałował tylko, że to nie on umieścił kulkę w głowie Marcusa.

Derek tak jak Stiles musiał dojść do siebie. Nie było z nim tak źle jak ze Stilesem, jego sytuacja nie była mu bliska, ale mężczyzna walczył z własnymi demonami.

Poczucie winy zabijało go od środka. Pamiętał swoje słowa. Obiecywał Stilesowi, że znajdzie i zabije Marcusa. Że ochroni chłopaka przed wszystkim.

Został zaatakowany w swoim własnym domu. W tym samym dniu, w którym zyskał Stilesa. Uniwersum pieprzyło się z nim na każdym kroku, pokazując mu, że nie zasługuje na szczęście, a wszystko czego dotknie czeka cierpienie.

Fizjoterapia i wizyty u terapeutów kilka dni w tygodniu przez prawie rok. Tyle czasu zajęło Stilesowi na jako taki powrót do dawnego siebie.

Jego pierwszym słowem po trzech miesiącach ciszy było "przepraszam" skierowane do Dereka, który sprzątał w tamtej chwili wymiociny Stilesa z dywanu w salonie.

Derek płakał przez całą godzinę klęcząc przed Stilesem i powtarzając, że nie musi przepraszać, nigdy, za nic. To nie była jego wina, że obudził się z koszmaru tak okropnego, że zwrócił wcześniej zjedzony obiad.

Po tym dniu Stiles stopniowo zaczął się odzywać coraz więcej i częściej. Kiedy to on zaczynał rozmowę z kimś ze stada, za każdym razem zostawał obdarowany szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem.

Jego lewa dłoń była sztywna i drżała kiedy Stiles ją unosił. Nie był wstanie podnieść nią nic ciężkiego. Była pełna blizn, tak jak reszta jego ciała. Stiles zastanawiał się nad pokryciem ich tatuażami. Kiedy podzielił się tym pomysłem ze swoim ojcem, Szeryf uśmiechnął się i obiecał pokryć koszty. Od tamtej pory nastolatek zaczął wyszukiwać wzorów, które pragnął mieć na swojej skórze do końca życia. Triskelion był na pierwszym miejscu.

Nikt oprócz Melissy nie odwiedzał Scotta. Sama kobieta jednak za każdym razem wracała z wizyty wykończona i nie będąca wstanie patrzeć na Stilesa, zbyt zawstydzona, że wychowała takiego potwora. Melissa wprowadziła się do domu Johna po pół roku, sprzedając wszystkie rzeczy swojego syna.

Allison i Isaac oświadczyli stadu, że są parą po dziewięciu miesiącach. Lydia i Jackson wywrócili oczami jakby to w ogóle nie było nowością. Boyd podał Erice pięćdziesiąt dolarów. Chris był szczęśliwy, że jego córka jest szczęśliwa. Ale i tak zabrał Isaaca na specjalną wycieczkę po jego magazynie pełnym broni.

Stado poszło na studia. Stiles został przytrzymany rok w liceum, ale na jego prośbę był wstanie brać lekcje prywatnie. Zamieszkał z Derekiem, Isaaciem, Peterem i Frederickiem.

Z dnia na dzień było z nim coraz lepiej. Wciąż miał co jakiś czas dni kiedy godzinami się nie odzywał i zamykał się w w swoim pokoju. Kiedy po raz pierwszy od paru miesięcy poszedł z Derekiem i Lydią do Deatona porozmawiać o grupie wróżek, które wprowadziły się do lasów obok, dostał ataku paniki na widok klatek, w którym były trzymane zwierzęta. Od tamtej pory stado unikało wprowadzania Stilesa w miejsca, gdzie są klatki.

Stiles i Derek nie rozmawiali ze sobą o tym co się wydarzyło wcześniej tego samego dnia kiedy Marcus został zabity przez dokładnie czternaście miesięcy. Czternaście miesięcy pełne ukradkowych uśmiechów kiedy nawzajem myśleli, że drugi nie patrzy, ciągłego wpatrywania się i ledwo zauważalnych dotyków, kiedy Stiles w końcu zaczął się przyzwyczajać do bliskości drugiego człowieka.

To nastolatek przerwał ciszę w tym temacie pomiędzy nimi. Wrócili właśnie ze wspólnego wypadu po kręcone frytki i siedzieli w salonie oglądając Wolverine.

\- Powinieneś wziąć numer tej dziewczyny z kasy - powiedział w pewnym momencie. Kątem oka zauważył jak Derek odwraca się do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać i brzmieć nonszalancko, ale w głębi siebie czuł przeraźliwe zimno i przerażenie na samą myśl o Dereku a kimś innym.

\- Po prostu... Powinieneś zacząć się z kimś umawiać - powiedział. - Wiesz, ustatkować się, stworzyć rodzinę. Zasługujesz na to.

Derek odwrócił całe ciało w jego kierunku.

\- Ale- Ja nie chcę tego z kimś innym - wyznał cicho. - Chcę ciebie. Czy-czy ty już nie-?

Stiles westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Wciąż cię kocham.

\- Więc w czym problem?

Chłopak oblizał nerwowo usta i popatrzył na niego. Derek wyglądał na zranionego i zdezorientowanego. Stiles wyciągnął prawą rękę w jego kierunku i splótł swoje palce z Dereka, ściskając delikatnie.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś kto jest wstanie dotknąć cię bez drżenia ze strachu i zdenerwowania - wyszeptał. - Powinieneś być kimś kogo będziesz mógł całować i uprawiać seks. Ja-ja prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę wstanie ci czegoś takiego dać, Derek. To nie jest fair dla ciebie.

\- Ale mnie to nie obchodzi - zapewnił Derek, odwzajemniając krótki uścisk palców. - Nie obchodzi mnie seks. Jestem wstanie bez niego żyć. Nie musisz mieć ze mną seksu, nigdy bym cię do tego nie zmusił, wiesz o tym. Ja chcę ciebie, tylko ciebie. Wezmę wszystko co mi dasz, nawet gdyby miało to być mieszkanie razem, jedzenie wspólnych posiłków i spędzanie razem czasu. To mi wystarczy.

\- Nie chcę cię ograniczać.

\- Co? Ty tego nie robisz. Słuchaj, obydwoje mamy popieprzone w głowie. Na kompletnie innych poziomach, ale obydwoje przeszliśmy przez wiele i rozumiemy jak to jest. Kocham cię, Stiles.

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zarumienił.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

\- To dobrze - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Derek - ponieważ chcę się z tobą zestarzeć. Chcę stać się siwy i pomarszczony przy twoim boku. Twoja miłość i obecność mi wystarcza, obiecuję.

Stiles ścisnął znowu jego palce. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Potem wrócili do oglądania filmu jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Nie puścili swoich rąk przez całą noc.

__

  
Nie było idealnie, ale było dobrze. Lepiej niż się spodziewali.

Stiles przez następne lata wciąż walczył z atakami paniki i wspomnieniami o Marcusie. Derek z poczuciem winy i gniewem na samego siebie.

Allison wciąż przepraszała Stilesa, pomimo tego, że chłopak zapewniał ją, że to nie jej wina. Ona i Isaac mieli razem córkę, którą nazwali Claudia. Stiles został jej ojcem chrzestnym i najulubieńszym wujkiem.

Lydia i Jackson pobrali się w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Lydia nie może mieć swoich dzieci adoptowali trzyletniego Nicka i siedmioletnią Bethany.

Boyd i Erica mieszkali razem w małym mieszkanku. Nie chcieli brać ślubu. Obiecali sobie miłość i wierność do końca życia podczas jednej z pełni, po kilkugodzinnej walce z wrogim stadem.

John i Melissa byli szczęśliwi razem. Teraz kiedy mieszkali w jednym domu, byli wstanie pospłacać długi i odłożyć sobie na wiele przyjemności. Kiedy wrócili z miesiąca poślubnego na Hawajach Stiles stwierdził, że nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio widział swojego ojca tak szczęśliwego. Pewnej nocy przez przypadek powiedział do Melissy "mamo". Od tamtej pory zwracał się do niej właśnie tak.

Chris przeprowadził się na stałe do Francji. Przez długie miesiące kontaktował się z innymi łowcami, aby pozbyć się każdego ostatniego członka grupy Marcusa. Udało im się zdjąć ich wszystkich, a także uratować kilka osób, w tym dwójkę zaledwie paroletnich dzieci. Chris poręczył też za stado Hale, sprawiając, że od tamtej pory do Beacon Hills przyjeżdżali tylko amatorzy łowieccy, którzy nie wiedzieli z czym mieli do czynienia.

Peter i Frederick mieli na siebie nawzajem dobry wpływ. Obydwoje przeżyli śmierć swojej rodziny i wiele, wiele okropnych sytuacji. Rozmawiali ze sobą o utraconych miłościach i potomkach. Kochali siebie nawzajem. Byli przy sobie w momentach słabości, pokazując sobie nawzajem, że nie są już sami.

Derek i Stiles byli razem szczęśliwy. Nie zawsze było rajem, czasem Derek tracił nad sobą kontrolę i krzyczał, strasząc tym Stilesa, a Stiles czasem mówił nieprzyjemne rzeczy do Dereka, raniąc go. Ale wciąż stali u swoich boków pomimo tego wszystkiego. Stiles pocałował Dereka po raz pierwszy po Marcusie po dwóch latach w Nowy Rok. Całe stado stało w ogródku domu Johna i Melissy, patrząc się na niebo pełne fajerwerków. Stiles odwrócił się w ramionach Dereka, tak aby być do niego przodem, i delikatnie objął jego twarz w obie dłonie. Kiedy ich usta się złączyły Stiles nie zadrżał z obrzydzenia i przerażenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. W tamtej chwili, otoczony przez rodzinę, w ramionach mężczyzny, którego kochał najbardziej na świecie, czuł się bezpiecznie i szczęśliwie. Pocałunek ten był stosunkowo krótki, ale pełny miłości i cichych obietnic.

Stiles nigdy nie był wstanie przekonać się do seksu. On i Derek spróbowali raz po czterech latach, ale skończyło się to atakiem paniki i powrotem koszmarów na parę tygodni.

Jednak Stiles wciąż czuł podniecenie na widok Dereka i wiedział, że alfa odwzajemnia to uczucie względem niego. Po pewnym czasie poszukiwań, czytania i przekonywania samego siebie, walcząc ze wstydem i niepewnością, Stiles zaproponował rozwiązanie. Od tamtej pory Derek i Stiles spędzali pewne noce obserwując siebie nawzajem kiedy zaspokajali swoje potrzeby. Stiles uwielbiał kiedy leżał na plecach i przesuwał ręką po swoim penisie, wyobrażając sobie, że to ręka Dereka, nie jego, a wilkołak leżał obok niego sunąc wzrokiem po jego nagim, pokrytym tatuażami ciele. Chłopak nie lubił kiedy Derek go dotykał w takich momentach, ale kochał dotykać alfę, kiedy ten zaciskał dłoń na swoim członku z cichym jękiem lub sapnięciem. Stiles przesuwał dłońmi po jego torsie, brzuchu, udach. Czasem nachylał się i całował oraz ssał szyję wilkołaka, zdeterminowany, aby pozostawić jakiś ślad pomimo szybkiej regeneracji alfy.

Pobrali się kiedy Stiles skończył studia. Na ich ślub przyjechał Jones, Jessie, Adam, Vanessa i Corwin oraz Clarisa. Tak jak obiecali, utrzymywali kontakt ze stadem Hale. Pomagali im jeżeli zaszła taka potrzeba. 

Stiles miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat kiedy pokazał Derekowi papiery adopcyjne, a ten uśmiechnął się i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach.

Ich życie nie było idealne, ale czyje jest? Ważne jest to, że mieli siebie, stado i jedną wielką rodzinę, która powiększała się z biegiem czasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak na zakończenie chciałabym podziękować wszystkim osobom komentującym ten fic. Wasze miłe słowa sprawiały, że za każdym razem uśmiechałam się jak opętana, a także miałam coraz więcej ochoty do kontynuowania pisania. 
> 
> Jest to pierwsza tak długa i zakończona praca w całym moim życiu. Jestem z niej całkiem zadowolona i mam nadzieję, że Wam także się podobała. Dziękuję za przeczytanie! Zostawcie komentarz z waszymi wrażeniami i myślami o tym ficzku!


End file.
